Un futuro incierto
by Ires
Summary: Completo. D&S. ¿Que sucede cuando por un malentendido se toman desiciones equivocadas? Será posible enmendar los errores. Serena y Darien se separan, nuevos personajes y otros ya conocidos. No olviden dejar Rvvs
1. Como llegue a esta situacion?

Hola a todos! Primero que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero no se revuelvan… todo ocurre en un futuro después de que termina la serie, los parrafos que tiene 4 puntos antes es que es el tiempo presente todo lo demas son flash backs para poder comprender como llegaron a esa situación…

Espero no se confundan mucho! Espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo les agradezco a todos de nuevo… y ahora disfruten mi primer capitulo

CAPITULO 1 "Como llegue a esta situación?

…_**.La lluvia era torrencial, todo brillaba con los truenos que se esparcían en el cielo, hacia varios meses que todo había cambiado, su ciudad, su vida, su cuerpo, ahora estaba mas hinchada, aun faltaban unos meses para que naciera su bebe, y solo sus sirvientes mas cercanos sabían de esto, nadie podía estar enterado de el embarazo de la reina, ahora el clima parecía conectado con la situación actual del reino, tenia varios días así, pero sabia que pronto se detendría, tal ves, en poco tiempo este mal tiempo llegaría a su fin, no lo sabia, pero creía haber encontrado la solución, sabia que debía seguir fingiendo, de no ser así, su vida y la de sus amigos llegaría a su fin, y no podía ponerlos en esa situación, a pesar de el sufrimiento que estaba causando, tal ves, si lograba encontrarlo, podría todo volver a la realidad. No podía olvidar los hechos que unos meses atrás había vivido, y cada día volvían a su mente, que eran tan nítidos que parecía haberlos vividos ese mismo día **_

// Flash back//

Aun no amanecía, apenas la vida en la ciudad comenzaría, y en el ultimo piso de un lujoso edificio de departamento ya había luz…

Darien ven a acostarte, acabamos de llegar y estoy cansada

Sabes que no puedo –dijo El mientras guardaba la ropa en una maleta – Tengo que salir el día de hoy a Estados Unidos

Pero ni hemos ido a ver a mis papas

Serena sabes que nuestro vuelo se tuvo que detener por la nieve, y estuvimos allá 1 mes mas

Muy frío por cierto –dijo sentándose en la cama – Aun no se me pasa el resfrió

Y yo tengo que estar pasado mañana allá, para poder ingresar a la maestría

Pero no puedes tomarla aquí?

Amor sabes que esto es importante además solo será 1 año y después volvere

Pues… y si me voy contigo

Creo que no estaras a gusto, estare todo el dia en la escuela y en el trabajo, y no te prestare la atención debida, aquí al menos tendras a tu familia y a las chicas

Que estan molestas… creo yo

Serena ya se les habra pasado, si me hubieras dicho hubiera pospuesto el viaje

Si pero, era nuestra luna de miel, acaso no pensaron en eso –dijo volviendo a recostarse en la cama

Bueno cariño que te parece si te preparo el desayuno y te lo traigo a la cama antes de irnos

Mmm me parece excelente, pero no, sirvelo en la mesa, me ire a bañar para acompañarte aunque sea al aeropuerto

Esta bien, pero promete que te regresaras con cuidado

Claro Darien

Habian pasado 5 años desde que habian tenido su ultima batalla las Sailors Scotus, ahora Tokio era una ciudad tranquila, no muy fuera de lo comun, pero nada como para alertar a las Scotus.

Bueno?

Mama?!

Serena, hola hija como estas? Que tal tu viaje ya llegaron

Si mama anoche, ya era tarde por eso no te llame

Y Darien

Esta bien, hoy saldra de la ciudad, pues tiene que empezar su maestria pasado mañana

Pues que pena que no podamos verlo, pero dime vendras mas tarde

Tal vez mama

Que bueno, prepara tus maletas porque iremos a ver a tu tia Eloise

Pero mama, vive en Fujuiyama

Si lo se, pero esta enferma y desea verte

Esta bien, y cuando saldras para alla

Hoy a las 4:00pm estaremos 1 semana alla

Bueno mama, te veo mas tarde

Dale un beso a Darien de mi parte hija y que se cuide mucho

Si, saldos a papa y a Sam

Serena se metio a la ducha y estuvo un rato alli sintiendo el agua tibia caer por su cuerpo, cuando escucho a Darien llamandola salio a arreglarse deprisa

Lo siento

No te preocupes, solo que esto se enfria

Que es eso?

Panques, que no te gustan

Si gracias –dijo viendo que estaban un poco chamuscados de un lado-

Con quien hablabas

Con mama, dice que ira a ir a ver a mi tia Eloise y quiere que la acompañe

Y queda cerca

No, vive en Fujuiyama

Fujuiyama Esta lejisimos como se iran?

Pues me imagino que en el Orient Express

Que bueno que vas asi no estaras sola aquí

Si, pero te extrañare

Regresare en Diciembre

Te estare esperando

Bueno, es hora de partir, empaca tus cosas, para que te lleves el auto a casa de tu mama y se vayan a ver a tu tia

Si

Toma muchas fotos y envialas, quiero conocer a tu tia Eloise

Lastima que no puedes venir

Si lastima, pero vamos que llegare tarde y perdere el vuelo

Oh no… -dijo Serena deteniendose a medio camino-

Que sucede

El tiempo, es muy lento, no me puedo mover –dijo dando pasos en camara lenta

Vamos no seas payasa, -dijo Darien levantandola en el aire –yo te ayudare no te preocupes

Hay Darien –dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios – te amo

Y yo a ti Serena

Mas tarde, los dos subieron al auto de Darien, y el condujo hasta el aeropuerto, mientras le hablaba de las vacaciones, mientras tanto Serena pensaba en la pelea que habia tenido con las chicas.

Flash Back

Buenos días Señora Chiba

Buen día Señor Chiba –dijo Serena sonriendo a Darien, que estaba recostado a su lado

No estas muy cansada después de todo el alboroto de la boda de ayer

Nop para nada, aunque me gustaria quedarme acostada mas tiempo y mas si tu estas a mi lado –dijo acurrucandose junto a el

Pero Serena, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para la luna de miel

Tienes razon, solo que quisiera detener el tiempo

Porque?

Porque, si nos vamos, al regresar tu tendras que irte a Estados Unidos y yo me quedare aquí sola

Serena ya habiamos hablado de eso

Si lo se, pero –_Ring, Ring _

Si, buenos dias, -dijo Darien tomando el telefono- Amy buen dia! Si aquí esta espera, cariño es Amy, ire a ducharme

Bueno Amy

Serena buenos dias, no te desperte?

No Amy, buenos días, como estas?

Bien, y tu, que tal tu vida de casada

Pues aquí, nos estamos alistando para la luna de miel

Serena, necesito decirte algo urgentemente

De que se trata

Es que no puedo decirlo por telefono, ven al templo Hikawa en 1 hora estaran las chicas alli, es urgente

Pero Amy

Nada de peros, Serena, debes de pensar que esto es por el bien de Tokio

Es acaso sobre un nuevo enemigo

No, pero cabe la posiblidad

No ha habido ataques, asi que como lo sabes

Serena, es un presentimiento

Pero…

Serena

Esta bueno, estare alli en una hora.

Serena fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, mientras Darien salía del baño

Que queria Serena

Que vaya al templo Hikawa

Un nuevo enemigo?

No, como crees, ya lo hubieramos sentido

Bueno ire a dejarte y mientras llevare el auto con tu padre, para que nos lleve al aeropuerto

Muy bien, ire a bañarme

Al llegar al templo Hikawa

Lita hola!

Hola Serena, lista para tu luna de miel? Olvidate de todo y disfruta a tu marido

Gracias Lita, que es lo que sucede?

Al parecer Luna y Artemis, han detectado unas extrañas vibraciones provenientes de unas montañas al sur de Tokio

Y tu crees que sea el enemigo? Acaso creen que me haran perder mi anelada Luna de Miel

Calma Serena, si es necesario ir a ver, yo voy tu vete tranquila

Las chicas no lo aceptaran

Serena lo mereces, ademas eres la princesa y no podemos exponerte asi, para eso somos tus guardianas

Creo que eres la unica que me considera asi

Vamos Serena, animate, ven vamos adentro

Al entras Mina, Amy y Rei, tenian un plano abierto sobre la mesa de las montañas de Tokio

Vaya Serena al fin llegas

Hola Rei que bueno que estas bien –dijo sentandose en la cama

Serena como estas? –dijo Mina

Bien gracias, y ustedes

Bien

Que es lo que tienen alli

Si hubieras llegado mas temprano Serena tonta, lo sabrias

Oye Rei, que te pasa? Porque tanta agresión

Agresión? Hmp! –dijo mirando el mapa – vamos a perder mas tiempo contandote todo que si no hubieras venido, pero era importante que vinieras

A si porque?

Serena, estamos investigando esto desde hace un mes y tu apenas te vienes enterando

Porque no me lo habian dicho?

Serena, tu estabas con tu boda encima, era todo lo que escuchabas –dijo Rei alzandole la voz

Rei, lo que pasa es que estas celosa

Celosa, ja! De que? De ti?

Si de que yo ya me case

Serena ya calmate, no te habiamos querido decir por el estrés que tenias con la boda –dijo Ami mirandolas a las 2

Si Ami tiene razon, lo decidimos todas, por eso te hemos llamado hoy

Pero chicas tengo mi luna de miel

Si, pero debes ir a investigas es tu obligación como princesa – Dijo Ami

Pero

Yo ire –dijo Lita

Lita pero que? –dijo Rei – debe ir ella es su obligación como proxima princesa

Y es nuestra obligación como guardianas de la princesa, ir a investigar y no mandarla sola alla, que tal si le sucede algo, a ver porque no van ustedes Rei?

Bueno yo, tengo el compromiso del templo, desde que el abuelo murio…

Y tu Ami

Yo iria, pero ahora tengo muchos pacientes en la clinica y…?

Mina?

Pues…

Ya lo se, todos tenemos compromisos y escusas pero Serena tiene mucho tiempo esperando su viaje, y yo quiero que vaya, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a tener esta paz y ella

Lita deja de defenderla –dijo Rei molesta – Ella es una desconsiderada, es llorona y no sirve para ser Reina asi que por favor, no la defiendas mas, ella deberia ir a ver esas montañas y asi evitar que pase algo grave, por su culpa mi abuelo…

Rei no… -dijo Mina tapandose la boca

Rei yo no tuve nada de que ver con la muerte de tu abuelo

No? Si hubieras actuado como una princesa verdadera, no hubiera habido tanta destrucción y el

Rei como puedes decir eso? –dijo Serena sintiendo escozor en los ojos- Yo nunca crei que tu pensaras eso

Pues ahora lo sabes

Yo… me tengo que ir

Te iras de todos modos? –dijo Ami

Yo, no puedo cancelarlo, regresare en 1 semana y prometo

No prometas nada Serena, vete ya! –dijo Rei

Rei no le grites –dijo Lita

Deja de defendera

Nos veremos –dijo Serena tomando sus cosas y saliendo de alli a punto de llorar

Lita espera –dijo Rei al ver que iria detrás de Serena – Dejala ya

Pero Rei como pudiste?

Que? Deja ya de defenderla

Te arrepentiras de lo que le dijiste

Lita salio a buscarla pero ya se habia ido

Fin Flash Back

Serena?

Dime Darien

Que estabas pensando, que ni caso me hiciste?

Crees que las chicas sigan molestas

No, veras que todo se le paso a Rei, y a las demas, vamos no estes triste

Si gracias Darien

Al llegar al aeropuerto

Serena ire a dejar el equipaje esperame del otro lado

Si

Al pasar al area de espera Serena sintio un escalofrio, levanto los ojos de el folleto que estaba viendo y vio a una joven de cabello largo azul que la miraba mientras hablaba con un hombre

Darien por aquí –dijo al verlo pasar buscandola – todo esta listo

Si, que buscas?

No nada-dijo al ver que ya no estaba la mujer que estaba observandola, levanto su mano y la llevo a su pecho tratando de sentir su prendedor de luna – El broche!

Lo dejaste en la guantera del auto anoche

Es verdad, lo siento, lo olvide

Serena segura que estas bien?

Si Darien, vete sin preocupaciones, estoy y estare bien, ok, tu estudia mucho y apura tus examenes para que regreses a mi lado

Si lo intentare, escribeme siempre

Si y tu tambien –dijo Serena abrazandolo – no olvides que te amo

Y yo te amo a ti Serena

Ese es mi vuelo, tengo que irme, vete con cuidado

Si adios –dijo viendolo alejarse hacia el avion – ten cuidado

Serena se quedo parada junto a la ventana mientras despegaba el avion, pero en todo momento se sentia observada, pero no podia saber por quien, por mas que buscaba no localizaba a quien la estaba haciendo sentir asi, se dio la media vuelta camino hacia el elevador para ir por el auto que estaba en el sotano

No recuerdo que estuviera tan oscuro –dijo Serena al salir al estacionamiento que tenia la luz muy tenue

Vaya, vaya asi que tu eres Sailor Moon –dijo una voz que salia de las sombras

Serena siguió caminando, tenia que llegar al auto, era su unica esperanza para poder defenderse

acaso no hablas? Sailor Moon –dijo parandose frente a ella un hombre de casi 2 metros – Te vez tan insignificante, pero no me debo confiar de ti, verdad?

No se de que me esta hablando –dijo tratando de darle la vuelta

No escaparas, a ti y a las otras 2 sailor scouts me mandaron atraparlas vivas, pero no dijeron nada de sin heridas –de pronto comenzo a transformrse, le salieron un par de huesos en forma de cuernos de los brazos y las uñas eran largas y afiladas y una cola–ven aca no te dolera

Serena corrio hacia atrás –tenia que rodear los autos para llegar al carro de Darien y tomar el broche, como era que lo habia olvidado?, saco las llaves del bolso y acciono la alarma al fondo del pasillo estaba el carro tenia que llegar alli

No escaparas, -Serena logro esquivar su ataque pero sus garras la alcanzaron y le rasguñaron el brazo, después le dio un golpe en el brazo con la cola y lanzandola hacia los autos

Rayos… -dijo Serena levantandose, sabia que el brazo se le habia fracturado, pues no lo podia mover…

Detente –dijo la voz de una chica detrás de ella – No le haras daño

Pero quien eres tu?

Eso es lo que menos te interesa, debes preguntar que soy capaz de hacer

Jajajaja! No me hagas reir, si eres solo una adolecente y yo soy el Gran General Spyro y te puedo asegurar que moriras lenta y dolorosamente

Ni lo sueñes – Ella volteo y vio a Serena que estaba observandola a ella y a el – Serena debes correr

Pero como sabes?

Vete… o moriras –Serena se levanto y comenzo a correr hacia su auto

No espera –dijo Spyro

Alto, te he dicho que no la lastimaras "Núcleo Terrestre" estalla –dijo lanzandole una gran energia que lo lanzo al otro lado de el estacionamiento –

Pero quien rayos eres tu? –dijo Spyro levantandose, y limpiandose la sangre del rostro

Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia

Pero eso es imposible solo son tres…

Estas tan equivocado… "cuchillas menguantes" –dijo sacando una gran espada y lanzando energia tan poderosa que corto todo a su paso, Spyro logro esquivarla pero aun asi le hizo daño, Spyro se tomo agarro el hombro pues habia perido su brazo izquierdo –Ahora si no quieres morir, vete, porque no tendre piedad de ti…

Ella estara muy orgullosa que la semilla esta en ella –dijo Spyro y desaparecio

Serena estaba al fondo del estacionamiento sentada en su auto, mientras sostenia con su mano sana el broche y trataba de acomodar su brazo que tenia quebrado para evitar sentir dolor

como sabes mi nombre?

Es muy facil, tu marido te lo dijo antes de subir al avion

Estabas en el aeropuerto

Si

Quien es el? Quien eres tu?

Yo, eso es algo que no te puedo decir, estas bien?

Si pero…

Espera – la misteriosa chica se solto un trozo de cuero con el que traia recogido el cabello y le hizo un torniquete para el brazo –Debes ir al doctor, segura que estas bien

Si

Pero que lindo broche, puedo verlo

He si… -Serena le entrego el broche y le sonrio – No nos conocemos

No y espero nunca me conozcas

Pero dime quien eres

Muy bien pero por favor sostenme esto –dijo dandole una cantimplora mientras guardaba la espada, en un descuido de Serena la desconocida abrio el broche y saco el cristal de plata, lo metio en una bolsita que llevaba en la cintura y coloco otro igual –Es un lindo diamante

Oh no, no es un diamante –dijo Serena tomando el broche y admirando el cristal de plata falso – es un pedazo de vidrio, solo que me lo dio mi esposo hace muchos años, y es algo de mucho valor para mi

Serena se que eres Sailor Moon

Pero… -dijo apretando el prendedor –

Calma, no te hare daño – dijo la joven recargandose en un auto y ahí la vio claramente Serena pues un foco la alumbraba, llevaba un traje color café parecido al de las Sailor Star, y en un brazo traia una manga donde venian los símbolos de todos los planetas, en la cintura llevaba el mango de la espada que habia guardado, y un pequeño bolso, su cabello era rosa pastel, pero era largo y lo llevaba trenzado, en la frente lucia una hermosa Tiara, parecida a la de ella, y en sus oidos lucia unos hermosos aretes de rosas como los de Lita, pero sus ojos parecian haber vivido solo tristezas y malos ratos

Quien eres? Dijiste que eras un Sailor Scouts

Asi es, acaso me olvidaste? -dijo sonriendo- yo no podia olvidarte, ni a ti ni a las chicas, cada vez que sentia que todo iba despareciendo veia el album de fotos que me hicieron y la pequeña mochila que me cosiste, ademas de que iba a ver a Plut quien me dejaba ver nuestro tiempo juntas

Rini?

Si

Pero que te paso!? –dijo Serena levantandose y abrazandola –

Es una larga historia, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo debia salvarte, para salvarnos a nosotros

De que hablas

No es algo que debes saber, ten toma esto –dijo abriendo la cantimplora y ofreciendole de beber –

Que es

4Te sentiras mejor, es para hacer que tus heridas no sangren

Bien –Serena bebio un poco y de pronto sintio que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas

Lo siento mamá, pero no debes recordar que me viste, Solo recuerda una cosa –se acerco a su oido y le susurro – Ya has luchado con ella, no dejes que te venza, nada sera real – La acomodo sobre el volante y abrio la bolsita que llevaba en la cintura – _"Poder de Pluton ultimo planeta de nuestra galaxia, que conoce el tiempo antes y después de que suceda, dame de tu poder, para reparar el daño causado y que parezcan los objetos antes del encuentro" _

Rini observo como las cosas comenzaban a repararse poco a poco, hasta que todo quedo como estaba, al ver que todo estaba igual abrio un pequeño portal y entro por el, esperando que su madre, lograra cambiar el futuro que les esperaba

Señorita –dijo un policia tratando de desperar a Serena – Señorita se encuentra bien?

Pero que paso? –dijo agarrando su brazo herido

Se encuentra bien?

Yo, no lo se, que paso

No lo se, yo estaba dando mi ronda y la vi en el auto, quiere que llame a un medico?

No, gracias, ire a ver a una amiga

Serena arranco el carro y salio de el aeropuerto, eran casi las 3 de la tarde, Darien habia salido a las 10 de la mañana, que habia pasado en esas 5 horas? Y que se habia hecho en su brazo no lo podia mover, tenia que ir al medico

Disculpe la Doctora Ami Mizuno

Ella ya salio, le puedo ayudar

Yo, necesito que me vea un medico

Muy bien tome asiento y… pero que le paso –dijo la verle el brazo sangrando, pase por aquí

El medico la reviso y le limpio la herida, le hizo varios estudios, y le enyeso el brazo

Sra. Tsukino, dice que no recuerda como se lastimo

No, en verdad

Bien, tendra que venir a ver a un especialista, para que la revise a fondo

Muy bien

Hay veces que las personas que amamos, nos hacen daño y no…

Esta queriendo decir que mi marido me hizo esto? Que le pasa, el esta fuera de la ciudad, y nunca me pondría una mano encima

Bien, disculpe –dijo el medico – le dare estas pastillas, pero no tome muchas, después le puede afectar en su embarazo

Embarazo? Quiere decir que estoy embarazada

No lo sabia?

No yo… y cuanto tengo?

3 semanas, le programare cita con la Dra. Mizuno para que la revise en 1 mes esta bien?

Si gracias

Mientras tanto ese mismo dia en el templo Hikawa

Vamos Rei no me digas que sigues molesta? – dijo Ami sonriendole

Aceptalo la has extrañado! –dijo Mina mientras servia el te

Esta bien, pero no se lo digan

Toc toc

La Srita Rei Hino?

Si soy yo

Le han mandado estas flores

Gracias – dijo tomandolas, en el momento que las toco, sintio una fuerte presencia maligna –Pero que

Hola Sailor Mars

Pero no puede ser… tu…

Yo te matare, esta vez, pero antes deben hacerla sufrir

Ami volteo a ver a Rei, y al ver a la persona con la que hablaba tiro el te y se levanto

Que sucede Ami

El es…

Sailor Mercury que gusto verte a ti tambien – golpeo a Rei y la lanzo contra Ami, quienes cayeron al suelo, al ver esto Mina se iba a transformar pero Ami con una mirada le dijo que no lo hiciera

Quien es usted! –dijo Mina

Tu terrícola insignificante, hazte a un lado – y la derribo con un golpe –Con Sailor Moon muerta yo podre dominar Tokio de Cristal y la tierra

Como que Sailor Moon esta muerta

Jajaja, ella siempre fue debil…

Querido –dijo una joven que aparecio a su lado – lamento decirte que Sailor Moon no murio

Que estas diciendo? –dijo apretandole el cuello

Si, Spyro fallo, y ha muerto, al parecer aparecio otra Scout, crei que solo eran 3

-El hombre la solto – Y tienes la iris cam

Si toma – el la acciono y aparecio la chica en una imagen en tercera dimension, mientras lanzaba el poder que lo hirio de muerte

Al parecer es muy poderosa,

Por lo visto ellas tampoco la conocen –dijo señalando a Rei y a Ami que miraban la imagen sorprendida,- asi que aun podemos concluir con nuestros planes, Sailor Moon vendra para aca no lo dudes, demosle un buen recibimiento, tu sabes de que hablo

Claro, sin amigas sera mucho mas debil

De pronto lanzo tres dardos uno a cada una de las chicas, quienes en ese momento dejaron de sentir su cuerpo, podian pensar, pero tambien, sentian otra presencia dentro de su cabeza

- No se preocupen, no moriran, bueno tal vez tu si –dijo mirando a Mina – esto es solo para Sailors Scouts, es una formula que he diseñado, la espina tiene un veneno muy poderoso, que congela su yo conciente, ustedes pueden ver, y pensar, pero no actuar, en cambio he despertado su inonciente, ese que odia a Sailor Moon, que odia que ella sea la elegida y no ustedes, y al sentir el poder del cristal de plata se activara, este esta arraigado a la conexión que tienen con el cristal de plata, su planeta protege su estado conciente, por eso podran ver todo, pero no podran negar lo que dicen ni acallarlo. Y seran libres cuando el Cristal de Plata y por consecuencia su princesa haya muerto, y seran libres para morir jajajaja! Pero no se preocupen, cuando sean libres, yo volvere a matarlas

Serena llego a casa de sus padres casi a las 4:00pm y Mama Hikuko la esperaba en la puerta

Serena donde has estado? Ya casi perdemos el tren

Lo siento fui al medico

Que te paso –dijo al ver a su hija con el brazo enyesado

Me cai, pero no es de gravedad es tarde y debemos irnos

Pero Serena mira tu blusa esta toda desgarrada, ven vamos adentro

Pero mama perderemos el tren, no es de gravedad

No importa ven, vamos, y ni una palabras mas jovencita

Pero mama, yo ya

Adentro Serena

Entraron en la casa, y después Hikuko saco ropa para que Serena se cambiara la ropa manchada de sangre

Serena quien te hizo esto, porque yo no te creo que te hayas caido

Mama no lo se

Como que no lo sabes, hija yo se… -Se levanto y cerro la puerta de el comedor – Yo desde hace tiempo se que tu eres Sailor Moon, la guerrera

No yo…

No me mientas hija, se que es verdad

Pero como?

Pues después de mucho pensarlo, yo llegue a esa conclusión, desde hace años, y no te puedo decir que no estaba intranquila con esa vida que llevabas, yo estaba muy tranquila al saber que eso habia terminado pero al ver estas marcas veo que no es asi, pero dime hija Darien lo sabe

Que?

Que eres Sailor Moon

El, si, lo sabe

Es bueno que no tengas secretos con el, ahora hija es mejor que te quedes en la casa y yo me ire sola al viaje, regresare en unos dias, tu por favor no salgas de casa hasta que te recuperes "SAMUEL"

Si mama

Tu hermana se quedara en la casa, necesito que la cuides ok

Pero mama!

Nada de peros

Esta bien, ire a abrir las ventanas de tu cuarto

Vaya gracias Sami, ¿Desde cuando es un chico tan considerado?

Es muy bueno, no lo dudes y te quiere mucho

Lo se mama

Bueno me tengo que ir, cuidate ok

Si claro, gracias mama

Serena, tenia casi 10 dias en la casa de su madre, la herida que tenia en el brazo no le habia cicatrizado bien, y el yeso le comenzaba a fastidiar, estaba empezando a tener sueños extraños, ya no queria levantarse de la cama por la fatiga que sentia, diariamente, ella revisaba su correo en espera de noticas de Darien, pero el no le habia escrito ni una vez, no la habia llamado y ella no le podia localizar en su hotel, tambien llamaba a diario a las chicas y tampoco podia localizarlas

Sam me puedes traer el telefono

Claro hermana, te sientes bien

Si gracias.

Sigues sin tener noticias de Darien

Si

No te preocupes tal vez este ocupado con los estudios

Si eso puede ser.

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Soledad

**Hola a todos! Y mil gracias por leer mi primer capitulo, les ha gustado? No se han hecho bolas? Bueno, la trama es algo complicada, porque primero tenia una idea y luego otra y no quiero que embolarme al final… **

**Mil gracias a **

**Kira Moon Xcarlata:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste…

**Mimi Star: **Chole! Gracias por tus comentarios y revisiones finales ya se tanto cambio y al fin sale a la luz…

**Y a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo GRACIAS!!! **

**Ya no los entretengo mas… que disfruten este capitulo… **

CAPITULO DOS "SOLEDAD"

Serena se la pasaba todo el dia pensando en el ultimo viaje que habia hecho Darien, y lo que le habia ocurrido, pero no ha habido ataques, y a las chicas tampoco las habia podido localizar. Estaba desesperada de estar encerrada, pero su hermano y su padre no la dejaba salir, pues cada vez que intentaba levantarse, le aumentaba la temperatura asi que tenia que permanecer en cama

Una tarde lluviosa, que sus padre habia salido, ella tomo el telefono y marco al hotel de Darien

-Si buenas noches

-Hola buenas noches, Señorita, disculpe me puede comunicar a la habitación 517

-Si un momento por favor – Al fin después de un mes entero escucho del otro -lado de la linea la voz de Darien

-Bueno

-Darien, amor, hola soy Serena

-Serena cariño como has estado

-Bien, y tu

-Bien, ha estado lloviendo últimamente, y me aburro mucho aquí encerrada,

-Encerrada y porque estas encerrada no has salido con las chicas?

-He estado algo enferma

-Pero de que

-No lo se, he tenido mucha temperatura, pero mama me esta cuidando, pero dime que tal todo por alla el hotel es muy grande? Y es verdad que tiene vista a la gran manzana

-Si

-Y tiene forma de manzana?

-Claro de que no Serena, me gustaria que pudieras verlo

-Sabes, te extraño mucho Darien¿cuando regresaras?

-Antes de que te des cuenta

-Y dime no te has enamorado por alla

-Como crees? He tenido mucho trabajo, te he estado llamando y te he enviado -miles de correos pero no he recibido noticias tuyas

-Yo no he recibido ninguno,

-Serena, suenas extraña esta todo bien?

-Si, bueno lo que sucede es –De pronto Serena escucho que la bocina se cayo y escucho un ruido seco del otro lado de la linea – Dairen, hola, sigues ahí

-Si, lo siento se me cayo la bocina

-No te preocupes, sabes, hay un nuevo restaurant al que me gustaria que fueramos cuando vengas, Samy me dijo que es muy lindo y romantico, ademas te tengo una sorpresa

-Bien, espero podamos ir, a si cual?

-Bueno es que…- "_Darien cariño apresurate, o llegaremos tarde"- _Oh, vaya estas ocupado –dijo Serena sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y que le faltaba la respiración

-Pero que? Serena…

-No, Darien no debi haber llamado, lo siento

-Serena no es lo que crees, cree en mi

-Yo… -dijo comenzando a llorar – Nunca te crei capaz – Serena sentia que la cabeza le iba a reventar, comenzo a pensar en Darien, y a imaginar a esa mujer que le llamaba… el – Darien, yo tengo que dejarte, pero cuidate si.

-Serena no es lo que piensas, debes escucharme

-Darien, esta bien, lo comprendo, yo estoy bien

-No Serena esto no esta bien, ella es…

-Darien tengo que dejarte, esta entrando otra llamada Adios

-Serena…

Serena solto el telefono y se tumbo en la cama y comenzo a llorar, porque Dairen habia hecho eso, quien era con la que estaba, por eso no le habia escrito y le mintio? Pensando todas estas cosas lloro, y lloro, hasta que al fin se quedo dormida, y sus sueños solo fueron pesadillas

Unos minutos antes en new york

Darien, se encontraba frente a su computadora, tenia un mes alla y no habia tenido noticias de Serena, llamaba a su casa y no le contestaba, tampoco el celular y en casa de sus padres tampoco, y ya habia enviado casi 100 correos sin recibir respuestas. De pronto escucho el telefono, al levantar la bocina y escucho la voz de Serena queria sacarla del telefono para traerla a su lado, sabia que habia sido un error dejarla en Japon, pero sabia que alla estaria mejor, que alla no estaria sola.

-Darien, amor, hola soy Serena

-Serena cariño como has estado

-Bien, y tu

-Bien, ha estado lloviendo últimamente, y me aburro mucho aquí encerrada

-Encerrada y porque estas encerrada no has salido con las chicas?,

-He estado algo enferma

-Pero de que

-No lo se, he tenido mucha temperatura, pero mama me esta cuidando, pero dime hotel es muy grande? Y es verdad que tiene vista a la gran manzana

-Si

-Y tiene forma de manzana?

-Claro de que no Serena, me gustaria que pudieras verlo

-Sabes, te extraño mucho Darien, y te extraño a morir, cuando regresaras

-Antes de que te des cuenta

-Y dime no te has enamorado por alla

-Como crees? He tenido mucho trabajo, te he estado llamando y te he enviado miles de correos pero no he recibido noticias tuyas

-Yo no he recibido ninguno, y he estado con mama

-Porque todo esta bien? – Darien camino por el cuarto del hotel y se sento en la cama, de pronto sintio un extraño presentimiento y tiro la bocina

-Dairen, hola, sigues ahí

-Si, lo siento se me cayo la bocina

-No te preocupes, sabes, hay un nuevo restaurant al que me gustaria que fueramos cuando vengas, Sami dice que es muy lindo y romantico, y sabes ademas te tengo una sopresa

-Bien, espero podamos ir, a si? Cual?

-Bueno es que, - "_Darien cariño apresurate, o llegaremos tarde"_–Darien volteo hacia la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala de la habitación, y alli se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules que le miraba con unos ojos llenos de maldad

_-_Oh, vaya estas ocupado –dijo Serena sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y que le faltaba la respiración

-Pero que? Serena…

-No, Darien no debi haber llamado, lo siento

-Serena no es lo que crees, cree en mi

-Yo… -dijo comenzando a llorar – Nunca te crei capaz – Serena sentia que la cabeza le iba a reventar, comenzo a pensar en Darien, y a imaginar a esa mujer que le llamaba… el – Darien, yo tengo que dejarte, pero cuidate si.

-Serena no es lo que piensas, debes escucharme

-Darien, esta bien, lo comprendo, yo estoy bien

-No Serena esto no esta bien, ella es…

-Darien tengo que dejarte, esta entrando otra llamada Adios

-Serena…

Darien se quedo con la bocina en la mano escuchando el repiqueteo de el fin de la llamada, y no podia apartar la mirada de la mujer que estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la habitación

-Quien eres tu?

-No te preocupes cariño, no te hare daño, solo queremos el corazón de Sailor Moon

-De Sailor Moon de que rayos hablas?

-Que acaso no lo sabes, que tu esposita es Sailor Moon, no es bueno tener mentiras en el matrimonio

-Pero quien eres

-Me presentare mi nombre es Citiskaya guerrera del negaverso…

-Pero que?

-Las Sailors Scotus mataron a mi hermana, ahora después de todos estos años, hemos podido restaurar las fuerzas del Negaverso y con la información proporcionada por el General, sabemos la identidad de las sailos scouts, pero no te preocupues mortal cuando acabe con tu esposa, tal vez regrese por ti. –De pronto desparecio –

Darien tomo el telefono y marco a casa de la familia Tsukino, el telefono estaba ocupado, necesitaba regresar a Tokio urgentemente. Arreglo sus maletas y salio directamente hacia el aeropuerto

Serena se quedo dormida después de mucho llorar, de pronto comenzo a soñar, estaba en un estacionamiento y alli una joven de cabello rosa la miraba y le decia "mama nada es real" y veia que se alejaba con el cristal de plata en la mano y de pronto aperecia la mujer del aeropuerto y le enterraba un cristal negro en el pecho y después se apoderaba del cristal de plata "Nadie derrotara a Citiskaya"

-Rini!!!! –Desperto Gritando

-Serena que te pasa, calmate ha sido una pesadilla te sientes bien –Dijo su hermano – que veia televisión en la misma habitación de Serena

-Cuanto tiempo dormi

-Como 1 hora, acabo de llegar, estas bien?

-Yo…–Serena alargo el brazo y tomo el prendedor de el buro, lo abrio y ahí estaba y dentro el cristal de plata, solo fue un sueño pensó para si – Sami toma –dijo dandole el cristal de plata y el broche

-Que es esto?

-Esto es algo muy valioso para mi, pero, no quiero tenerlo por ahora me haras el favor de cuidarlo

-Claro Serena, hermana te sientes bien

-No Sami, pero no te preocupes ya se me pasara

-Pero entonces no iras de viaje con nostros?

-No, creo que me quedare

-Pero papa y mama han comprado tu boleto tambien

-No creo que sea conveniente volar, la proxima tal vez, ahora ire a ver a las chicas, y regresare mas tarde

-Bueno, yo tengo que arreglar mis maletas, ya que saldremos mañana

-Nos vemos Sam –diciendo esto ella salio de la casa y se dirigio al templo Hikawa, penso que lo mejor seria ir a ver a las chicas, ellas sabrian como ayudarla, tomo su telefono celular y llamo a la mansión de Setsuna

-Hola! Estas llamando a la casa de Setsuna Meio por el momento no puedo atenderte, pero deja tu mensaje y me comunicare lo mas pronto posible gracias

-Setsuna, hola habla Serena, oye me urge hablar contigo o con las chicas, el dia de hoy ire a el templo Hikawa te dejo mi celular llamame nada mas oigas esto gracias –Colgo el telefono. Serena condujo, al llegar al templo Hikawa en la entrada estaba Nicholas y la saludo

-Hola Serena como estas? Que te paso en el brazo porque traes un yeso?

-Me lo lastime, hace 2 semanas

-Vaya Serena, que mal pero fuera de eso has estado bien?

-Bin y tu

-Bien gracias, aquí trabajando, aunque ya es un poco tarde,

-Esta Rei y las chicas aquí

-Si, pasa estan en la sala

-Gracias

-Por favor dile a Rei que regresare mas tarde, ire a comprar unas cosas que necesito, antes de que cierren en supermercado

-Muy bien, -Serena bajo de la cajuela los paquetes para sus amigas, todos estaban envueltos y etiquetados de cual era para cada quien

Al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba entre abierta, Serena dejo la caja en el piso para abrir cuando escucho

-Estupida Serena que se cree! Porque no ha regresado? –dijo Rei molesta

-Ya sabes como es ella Rei – Dijo Mina- Tan infantil y llorona, no se como va a ser Reina de Tokio

-Reina de Tokio, ja! Creo que una de nosotras seria mejor reina que ella, ella es solo un estorobo o no? –dijo Ami – Siempre tenemos que estar detrás de ella, transformate, hazlo ahora, etc, y a nosotros que nos queda nada!!!

-Si, a mi me iba mejor siendo Sailor V al menos tenia video juego

-Si es verdad

-Ademas me quito a mi novio –Dijo Rei – Darien debio casarse conmigo y no con ella, se que el no la ama, que solo es el compromiso de Tokio de Cristal

-Si, tu eras mejor pareja para el que ella

-Creo que debemos exigir que se elija una nueva Reina de Tokio

-Todas las demas Sailors estaran de acuerdo

Serena no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando las cosas que decian las chicas de ella, cada palabra le perforaban el alma y el corazon, como era posible, como ellas sus amigas eran capaces de decir tantas cosas, no lo podia creer, de pronto en su mano aparecio la tiara lunar, abrio la puerta y miro a las 3 chicas que ahora no reconocia

-Vaya pero si es la tonta de Serena, al fin te dignas a regresar

-Yo, yo siento tanto no ser lo que ustedes esperaban de mi

-NO ERES NADA DE LO QUE ESPERABAMOS – Dijo Ami – ES MAS NO SE PORQUE HAS REGRESADO

-Yo, yo me ire, lo prometo, no debi volver, pero desde este momento les cedo mi lugar a la que quiera, puede gobernar Tokio de Cristal en el futuro, -y dejo caer la tiara en la mesa – Me voy

Serena salio corriendo y se topo con Nicolas que venia llegando con unas bolsas de mandado

-Serena ya te vas?

-Si… -dijo hipando por el llanto que no podia contener

-Serena que te paso? Acaso paso algo en el templo mientras no estaba?

-No… Ni… Nicolas… es…esque, yo…me tengo que ir… es mejor –Dijo Serena caminando hacia las escaleras

-Pero que paso que te dijeron las chicas?

-Nada Nicolas

-Como que nada, si venias tan feliz –dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y abrazandola

-Hay Nicolas –dijo dejandose abrazar por el – Es que ellas dijeron cosas tan horribles, es cierto no soy perfecta, ni soy valiente y fuerte como Rei, o inteligente como Ami, ni hermosa como Mina, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una buena Sailor –Dijo quedandose a media frase

-Serena no te preocupes, claro que eres buena, creo que sin ti ellas no serian lo que son

-Pero tu lo sabes?

-Que ustedes son las Sailor Scouts? Si, desde hace un tiempo lo sospechaba, y cuando nos comprometimos Rei me lo dijo

-Vaya

-Pero no se que te hayan dicho las chicas, no te han visto en muchos dias, y tal vez es por eso, ven mañana y vas a ver que ya se les habra…

-Serena estupida, que te crees? Ahora me quieres robar a Nicolas? –Dijo Rei detrás de ellos

-Pero Rei que te pasa? –dijo Nicolas molesto –no tienes porque decirle asi

-Pero Nicolas –dijo cambiando de tono frente a el

-Rei no es lo que crees?

-No es lo que creo? Pero mira si lo estabas abrazando, como no esta tu marido andas buscando quien te consuele?

-Rei?!!!- Dijo Serena mirandola molesta –Como puedes decir eso? Amo a Darien

-Oh si se nota –dijo Ami que llegaba detrás – creo que tendre que vigilar a Richard

-Si muy cierto

-Rei, basta ya de juegos –dijo Nicolas,- vamos Serena te acompañare a tu auto, ya hablaremos cuando regreses – Nicolas tomo a Serena del brazo y camino con ella en silencio hasta el automóvil -Serena disculpala

-No hay problemas Nicolas

-Como de que no? Ella te dijo esas cosas tan horribles, se supone que es tu mejor amiga

-Nicolas, no te preocupes por mi, no quiero que te molestes con ella

-No se porque eres tan buena, hablare con ella

-No te vayas a disgustar con ella, espero su boda con ansia

Jejeje –dijo Nicolas – Y como esta Darien

-Darien… - dijo sintiendo un nudo de repente en la garganta, le sonrio – todo esta bien, regresara para navidad

-Pues espero que llegue antes de la boda sera en enero

-Ya tienen fecha

-Si pero no le digas a Rei que te dije o me matara

-No te preocupes, Nicolas me tengo que ir, gracias por tu apoyo

-No hay porque, vete con cuidado y ven mañana veras como las chicas estaran de mejor carácter

-Si tal vez venga mañana

Serena arranco el auto y condujo, se sentia muy mal, aun en su cabeza rondaban las palabras que habian dicho sus amigas, y lo que habia pasado con Darien, eran demasiadas cosas en un dia, se estaba volviendo a sentir con temperatura, y le dolia la cabeza y el brazo, seria mejor llegar a casa y descansar, pero no iria con su mama, pues estaba segura de que su madre notaria que algo habia pasado, ademas al dia siguiente saldrian de viaje y no queria arruinarles el viaje mejor iria en la mañana, a despedirlos al aeropuerto

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

Nicolas subio las escaleras lentamente mientras se tranquilizaba, el no era un hombre que se molestara tan fácilmente, en realidad tenia un carácter muy dulce y tierno, tomo las bolsas con el mandado y entro a la casa, en la sala se escuchaba la voz de las chicas que reian amenamente, como era posible que después de todo lo que habian dicho estuvieran tan tranquilas

-Nicolas iremos al cine

-Iran al cine? –dijo mirandolas molesto

-Si porque esta mal?

-No, vayan adelante, no se los impido –dijo cada vez mas molesto

-Que te sucede –dijo Rei levantando la voz

-Que me sucede, tu debes saberlo o tus amigas – dijo con desprecio

-Pero que te pasa porque nos hablas asi?

-Rei, sabes me ire a meditar, estoy muy molesto, es mejor que me calme y después hablamos –el se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa

-Pero Nicolas, espera

-Dejalo Rei, deja que se le pase, y hablas con el mas tarde

-Si, bueno –dijo sintiendo una gran presion en el pecho sin saber porque

Serena entro al pasillo de su departamento, junto a su puerta habia alguien, pero ella no se habia percatado de su presencia

-Serena

-Lita?

-Serena, hola no sabia si habias llegado, tengo toda la tarde aquí esperandote

-Pero porque? Porque no estabas con las chicas?

-Pues, queria saludarte, antes de ir a ver a las chicas y ver como estabas? Tenia un presentimiento, y por lo visto tengo razon, que te paso en el brazo –dijo viendo la cicatriz rosa que cubria casi todo su brazo y el yeso en el otro,- Que te sucedió?

-… -Serena no dijo nada y entro en la casa con Lita detrás

-Serena que te sucede?

-Lita, mi vida termino –dijo cayendo sobre su sofa y comenzando a llorar –

-Pero de que rayos estas hablando?

-Es que… -Serena comenzo a platicarle lo que habia sucedido con las muchachas, Y le dijo que habia discutido con Darien y cada vez después de repetirlo se sentia peor y comenzo a llorar y a llorar sin poder detenerse

-Serena, pero como, porque te dijeron eso? Ellas ya veran ire en este momento a hablar con ellas

-Lita no… mejor quedate conmigo, por favor

-Hay Serena…

-Pero sabes no todo es malo –dijo sintiendose cada vez mas adormilada recargada en las piernas de Lita- Estoy esperando a Rini

-En verdad –dijo Lita a punto de ponerse a llorar de felicidad, de enojo y frustración por lo que habia vivido su amiga…

En el templo Hikawa

Rei habia vuelto con las chicas, que pasarian la noche ahí, pues era tarde y fin de semana.

-Que buena película –dijo Mina – y tan romantica

-Si, me encantaria ir algun dia a Paris –dijo Rei

-Tendras que decirle a Nicolas –dijo Ami riendo con ellas

-Vaya al fin regresan – dijo Nicolas

-Nicolas, que sucede

-Rei, he estado meditando, y pensando en tu actitud de hoy

-Actitud? De que estas hablando? Desde en la tarde estas muy extraño y quiero saber porque

-Es que, eres una chica hermosa, muy tierna y buena amiga, o eso pensaba yo, al igual que ustedes, siempre tan unidas, a pesar de sus diferencias nunca las vi pelear, pero lo que hoy dijiste y dijeron… no lo puedo creer

-Dijimos? Si no hemos peleado

-No entre ustedes, no se hagan las tontas

-Nicolas en verdad no sabemos de que estas hablando –dijo Ami

-Estoy hablando de lo que le dijeron a Serena

-A Serena? Si ni la hemos visto, desde que se fue de luna de miel, ya volvio? –dijo Mina

-Si, -dijo Nicolas señalando la caja que estaba fuera de la casa – esta tarde, y nunca crei que le dirian esas cosas horribles

-Pero que?

-Solo te dire, que nunca, nunca, ella seria capaz de traicionarte y mucho menos yo, y tu Ami, Mina fueron muy malas las dos, pero se que ella tiene un gran corazon y podra perdonarlas

-Pero Nicolas que fue lo que le dijimos? –dijo Mina

-Ustedes le dijeron, que no servia para nada, y que ella y que estaba tratando de embaucarme, hasta Ami le dijo que tendria vigilado a Richard, no se como fueron capaces de hablarle y mirarla como lo hicieron

-Nicolas no recuerdo haber dicho nada asi… pero no seria capaz pensar eso

-Pues mañana espero que le pidan una disculpa a Serena

-Si… vamos adentro chicas tenemos que hablar

En la habitación de Rei las 3 estaban sentadas en la cama en silencio, asimilando lo que les habia dicho Nicolas

-Crees que sea una broma de Nicolas?

-No, el se veia bastante molesto, ademas Nic no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Sabes Rei, me siento extraña tenemos casi mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de Serena y no hemos intentado buscarla o si?

-No, creo que no, crees que sea obra del enemigo

-No lo creo –dijo Mina – ya lo hubieras sentido o no Rei

-Si tienes razon, ademas tampoco hemos sabido nada de Lita

-Es verdad, siento que hay cosas que no puedo recordar

-Si yo tambien me siento igual –dijo Mina – Oye Rei porque no la llamas a su casa?

-Si eso hare – tomo el telefono y marco el numero – la linea esta cortada

-Y con su mama –Dijo Ami

-Tambien

-Vaya es muy extraño

-Saben, mañana iremos a mi labo…

-Esperen chicas esta entrando la llamada desde mi celular –dijo Mina – Vaya no se corto… bueno debemos ir a buscarla mañana

Continuara...

Y bien que les ha parecido? bueno... pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leerlo, les mando un beso a todos... y no olviden dejen reviews

"IRES"


	3. Todo cambio

**Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo… he estado corre y corre para poder terminarlo, pero ya esta, espero que les guste ya mero llegamos a lo mejor, sigan leyendo, pronto les traeré un nuevo capitulo. **

**Gracias por leer… **

CAPITULO TRES "TODO CAMBIO"

Lita había dejado dormida a Serena, y salio de el departamento, algo raro estaba pasando y no sabia que, pero tenia que ir a investigar, seria lo mejor ir con las chicas? No, primero debía saber porque le dijeron esas cosas… tal vez un nuevo enemigo, pero porque no lo habían sentido, iría a buscar a Michiru y Harwka ella sabian que esta pasando

Lita llego a casa de Haruka y toco el timbre la casa estaba a oscuras, pronto aparecieron luces en las habitación superiores, y después en las de el primer piso

-Lita? Que haces a esta hora aquí –Dijo Harwka abriendo la puerta

-Harwka, hola disculpa que te moleste, esta Setsuna

-Si en el salón, adelante

-Lita, hola buenas noches, deseas tomar algo –dijo Michiru que traía una taza con café en la mano

-Si por favor un te

-Muy bien enseguida regreso

-Que sucede Lita? Paso algo?

-Si, bueno no, no lo se, por eso he venido, estuve en las montañas que están al sur, en compañía de Artemis y Luna, y encontramos el túnel que llevaba al negaverso, aquel que destruimos en nuestra primera batalla, y estuvimos investigando y no hay nada de que preocuparnos, pero luna presiente que ahí algo ahí, así que se quedaron allá, los 2, yo volví porque sentí algo, y no sabia que era, pero al regresar me encontré a Serena desecha

-Que le sucede a la princesa –Dijo Harwka

-Al parecer discutió con las chicas, y también con Darien, aunque no se porque discutió con el, pero creo que las chicas le dijeron algo, y ella además fue atacada por algo, pues trae una cicatriz en su brazo, y le colocaron un yeso, y dice que no sabe que le paso, dime Setsuna, no has visto algo extraño en la puerta

-Pues… hay unas extrañas vibraciones, desde hace un tiempo, pero el futuro aparentemente esta normal, hace un mes más o menos sentí una extraña presencia, cono si se hubiera abierto un portal del futuro al presente, pero fue tan breve que no le tome importancia, pero todo esta igual… aunque no he viajado últimamente al futuro.

-Bien, entonces, todo esta bien, -dijo Lita,- mañana iré a ver a ver a las chicas

-Espera Lita, déjame revisar –dijo Michiru –si existe una fuerza maligna en ellas, yo podré verla en el espejo – _poderoso espejo de neptuno, que muestras lo visible y lo invisible, muéstranos a las Sailor Scouts y al enemigo presente _

De pronto en el espejo aparecieron las Ami, Mina y Rei en la habitación de Rei las tres estaban dormidas, y en el pecho de las 3 había lo que parecía una espina negra

-Algo las esta poseyendo -dijo Harwka – Pero porque no hemos sentido ninguna presencia

-Tal vez, eso quieren, tal vez solo desean acabar con Serena

-Pero donde esta cabeza de bombón

-En su departamento dormida –dijo Lita mirando por la ventana, afuera empezó a llover

-Bien, quédate aquí, mañana iremos a ver a las chicas y a Serena

-Si gracias Michiru

Serena se despertó y se sentía mareada, prendió las luces, de la habitación, y camino a la cocina, vio que Lita le había dejado comida hecha, vio el reloj en la pared y eran las 3 de la madrugada, se sentó en el comedor y comió un poco, mientras comía escribió una nota para Lita.

_Mi muy querida amiga Lita. _

_No se como expresar los sentimientos que me embargan, como decir lo triste y sola que me siento en estos momentos, nunca me había sentido tan cerca y a la vez tan distante, creí que había sido una buena amiga, una buena princesa y una buena esposa, y ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así, que solo me engañaba a mi misma, y que todos ocultaban sus sentimientos para que? Para no herirme? Para no hacerme sentir mal? No lo se, pero todo se ha venido abajo, he descubierto, que no soy buena amiga, ni buena esposa, ni siquiera una buena madre, pues estoy embriagada de dolor, y mi pobre Rini esta sufriendo lo que yo sufro, las chicas, se que Rei, es muy enojona, si explosiva, pero siempre fue una buena amiga, nunca creí que ella sintiera tanto rencor contra mi, en verdad, yo no elegí ser la princesa, ni que Darien fuera mi esposo, pero además nunca, nunca desee quitarle a Nicolás, como ella se expreso… de Ami, nunca creí que ella pensara tan mal de mi, ni de Mina, si no fuera por ti Lita, que me diste tu comprensión y amor en estos momentos de angustia, creo que no hubiera podido seguir… ellas eran mi familia, mis amigas, mis protectoras, y hermanas, y ahora solo se que me odian, mas que nada, y además de todo eso, me entero que Darien esta con otra en América, aunque, debo decir que no se que paso… pero al llamarlo escuche que alguien el decía "Darien Cariño estas listo" con el mismo tono de amor con que yo lo llamaría? Acaso me engaña? O solo fue una ilusión de mi mente, no lo se, pero me siento molesta, triste, enojada y con miedo… siento que algo no esta bien, y me he dado cuenta que es mejor para mi y para ustedes, que yo ya no este… Les he dicho a las Sailor Scouts que yo ya no seré la princesa ellas tienen mi tiara, si alguien quiere ese puesto que se lo quede, no me interesa, y por el cristal de plata lo tiene Sami, pídanselo a el, y el se los entregara… ahora Querida Lita me voy, por favor no me busques, cuando sea la hora regresare… Te quiere Serena _

Serena vio el reloj ya eran las 5, el avión de sus padres salía a las 6 así que casi no tenia tiempo para llegar, se dio una ducha y cuando se estaba vistiendo se vio su brazo, donde tenia la cicatriz y vio que estaba negra, parecía que le abrazaba el brazo y parte de su hombro

- -Pero que rayos –dijo poniéndose de lado para verse la espalda – Debo ir a ver a Ami –se dijo a si misma de pronto recordó las palabras hirientes de ella y suspiro, reviso el closet a ver que se pondría y no se percato de que las marcar obscuras crecían un poco mas sobre su espalda

Serena tomo su bolso y salio del departamento, dejo el sobre con la carta para Lita y la coloco junto a una nota que decía "_iré al aeropuerto"_ tomo el auto y condujo hasta allá

Al llegar al aeropuerto busco a sus padres y a Sami que estabas esperando abordar su vuelo

-Mama!!!! –grito Serena desde el otro lado de el aeropuerto

-Hija! Si vendrás?

-No mama, lo siento no puedo volar

-No puedes volar porque?

-Porque estoy embarazada

-Voy a ser abuelo!!! –dijo su padre abrazándola y levantándola al vuelo, tratando de no lastimarle el brazo

-Si –auch dijo al sentir escozor en el omóplato izquierdo

-Que te sucede

-Sentí un dolor en la espalda no es nada

-Serena, me hubieras dicho y no íbamos a el viaje verdad

-Si, podemos posponerlo

-Claro de que no, por eso no lo hice, lo han esperado desde hace 2 años es justo que vayan, al cabos solo serán 2 semanas, además así Sami dejara descansar a mi cuñis

-Hermana!!! –dijo Sam

-Que es verdad, te has vuelto tan empalagoso que hasta yo me siento diabética

-Serena déjalo en paz

-Y que te dijo tu noviecita, porque te vas?

-Nada, ella tendrá tiempo de hacer sus muñecas y yo estaré en contacto con ella por el celular, oye hermana quieres que te devuelva tu broche

-No Sami,

-Pero hermana se que lo necesitas, mira toma –dijo este colocándoselo en la chamarra que colgaba en su brazo

-Bueno, gracias, pero ten –dijo dándole el cristal de plata – Este guárdalo tu, por favor, y si alguna de las chicas te lo pide, por favor entrégaselo

-Muy bien

-Serena ese es nuestro vuelo, segura que estarás bien

-Si Lita estará conmigo en el departamento

-Muy bien, te llamare al regresar

-Que se diviertan

Serena camino al lado de sus padres de pronto choco contra un hombre rubio

-Lo siento –dijo y siguió caminando

-No te preocupes "_princesa"_ –susurro y volteo a verla alejarse –Pronto serás nuestra

Serena siguió y se quedo junto a la gran ventana por donde podía verlos abordar el avión y Sami desde la ventanilla le hacia muecas y ella se las devolvía, Serena podía ver su reflejo las lagrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de sus ojos azules, estaría tan sola por dos semanas, que solo de pensar esto, sentía un gran dolor en la cicatriz, pero trataba de no hacerle caso, pronto ya que sus padres se fueran iría al doctor de pronto vio su reflejo que la miraba ella estaba haciendo muecas a Sam pero su reflejo no se había movido… que estaba pasando… se vio la mano izquierda y vio que la mancha le cubría la piel como un tatuaje

Lita, había llegado en compañía de las chicas a el departamento de Serena, pues Setsuna había sentido una vibración en el campo de tiempo al entrar al departamento lo encontró vacio, solo encontró la nota y la carta dirigida a ella

-Donde esta Serena, Lita? –Dijo Harwka al verla salir de el edificio de departamentos sola

-Fue al aeropuerto

-Pero porque?

-No lo se, que hacemos vamos para allá o vamos a ver a las chicas – Dijo Hotaru

-Creo que debemos ir a ver a las chicas –dijo Michiru, después buscaremos a Serena ya que estemos todas juntas

-Te parece bien Setsuna? –dijo Harwka al verla mirando el cielo –Que sucede

-Es la línea temporal, hay una vibración – De pronto Setsuna se transformo en Sailor Plut y se puso en posicion de ataque

-Que sucede? –dijo Hotaru, mientras todas las chicas se transformaban

-Esperen… -De pronto en el cielo apareció, una nube que giro y abrió un pequeño agujero del cual salio una joven de no mas de 15 años de cabellos rosas en una trenza y traía varias heridas en su cuerpo

-Quien eres tu? –dijo Lita

-Plut –dijo la joven cayendo de rodillas – Plut soy Ri…Rini… debes ayudar a mi mama, si no el futuro cambiara

-Pero Rini? –dijo Plut corriendo hacia ella –de pronto de la misma nube que aun giraba sobre ella apareció una gran mano casi del tamaño de la cabeza de Rini y le tomo del cabello

-Ayuda!!!! – Grito Rini desesperada –No dejen que me lleve –Sailor Júpiter lanzo un rayo en contra del brazo, logrando herirlo, pero no la soltó, y de pronto fue succionada por el portal, así como apareció, desapareció

-Pero que sucede? –dijo Michiru

-Debemos ir al aeropuerto ahora –dijo Harwka poniendo en marcha el vehiculo, las Sailor subieron a el y arranco a toda velocidad.

Del otro lado del aeropuerto, Darien, descendía de su vuelo, había viajado desde que Serena le había colgado, había tomado el primer vuelo hacia Tokio al fin llegaba, tenia que localizar a Serena, pero el teléfono decía que estaba cortado, eso era imposible, estaba esperando tomar sus maletas cuando escucho la voz de Serena gritándole a su madre, de pronto recordó que saldrían de viaje en esos días, así que comenzó a buscarlos en todas las salas espera. Después de buscarla y no encontrarla al fin la vio, esta viendo un avión que estaba despegando

-Seré… - Alto –dijo la joven de cabellos azules detrás de el

-Pero quien eres tu? –dijo al verla aparecer de pronto frente a el

-No le hablaras

-Pero que rayos –dijo intentando pasar

-Alto, ella casi es nuestra y no dejaremos que lo impidas

-Pero si eres Jedite

-Así es, así que me conoces?

-Pero tu moriste

-No, simplemente fui recluido en una dimensión paralela, si no fuera por Cityscaya y Spyro no hubiera podido sobrevivir, ahora nuestro gran amo, se apodara del corazón de Sailor Moon y Tokio de Cristal será nuestro

-No se los permitiré Serena –Grito Darien desde el otro lado de la sala

-Ahora City… -dijo Jedite

-Muy bien

Serena le escucho gritarle, pero cuando iba a voltear vio algo en el cielo una figura que de pronto lanzaba una gran bola de fuego dirigida al avión que acababa de despegar, el avión en el que iba su familia…

-No… deténganlo… -dijo Serena golpeando el vidrio, la gente comenzó a detenerse a ver lo que la chica veía, y los murmullos comenzaron a resonar en el aeropuerto

-Pero que es eso?

-En el cielo, se dirige al avión

El tiempo se detuvo para Serena, la bola de fuego impacto el frente del avión y de pronto este estallo, causando de las ventanas del aeropuerto estallaran por la presión ejercida por la explosión

-No mama!!! Papa!!! Sami!!!! Grito desesperada Serena y se cubrió la cara con los brazos

Darien del otro lado de la sala veía todo pero no podía pasar, no sin hacer que Jedite descubriera que el era Tuxedo Mask

-Bien hecho City ahora será nuestra – Dijo Jedite mirándola, de pronto Serena grito, de su frente salio un rayo de luz en forma de luna creciente que pareció llegar a la luna, de pronto se dividio y regreso a la tierra en miles de rayos pequeños, ella se comenzo a trasformar, sus ojos habian perdido todo rastro de vida, y cayo inerte en el suelo

-Pero que sucede? –dijo Jedite

Darien aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia ella cayo de rodillas junto a ella y la levanto un poco hasta recargarla en sus piernas – Serena amor, por favor reacciona –dijo sintiendo su cuerpo frio entre sus manos

-Llamen a un doctor –gritaba una mujer

-Dejala en este momento –Dijo JEdite

-Ustedes le hicieron esto –dijo Darien

-Que la sueltes –dijo Jedite lanzandole rayos, Darien abrazo a Serena y los rayos lo golpearon en la espalda

-Detente –Se escucho del otro lado de la Sala, la gente corria hacia el exterior, y en su direccion caminaban 5 Sailors Scotus

-Pero quienes son ustedes –Grito Cityskaya

-Somos las Sailos Scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Plut, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturno, Sailor Uranos

-Pero crei que solo eran tres Jedite, son a las unicas que controlamos…

-Pues traelas aca ahora, para que ellas sean las que las destruyan…

-Jedite, las espinas se han secado…

-Eso significa… -dijo volteando a ver a Serena en los brazos de Darien

-Te has atrevido a lastimar a nuestra princesa y no te lo perdonaremos – Maremoto de Neptuno – Grito Sailor Neptuno

-Darien cuidado –Grito Júpiter –lanzando rayos a Jedite que se le acercaba

-Maldita Sailor –girot Jedite, mal herido por el impacto de los rayos

-Darien dejo en el suelo a Serena y le coloco su abrigo bajo la cabeza, se levanto y se transformo en Tuxedo Mask

-Pero tu eres Tuxedo Mask!!! –Dijo Jedite de rodillas

-Asi es, y tu has herido a mi esposa, no te lo perdonare – Saco una rosa y se la lanzo directo al corazon

-Nex, Rex – De pronto aparecieron frente a el dos seres altos y fonidos, de uno la piel era verde esmerlada y el otro azul, parecian tener escamas, con ojos amarillos y un par de colmillos que sobresalian por la comisura de sus labios, los brazos y manos eran grandes casi 3 veces de el tamaño normal, y las venas estaban inchadas y parecian a punto de estallas

-Amo… -siseo uno

-Nex toma a Sailor Moon y presentensela al gran maestro, ha muerto pero el sabra que hacer

-No –grito Darien – Las chicas se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras de Jedite, muerto? Eso es imposible?

-Uno la tomo como una muñeca de la cintura y el cuerpo de Serena colgo inerte en su mano

-Pero muerta esta…. No servir asi… -siseo el otro

-Ha…hagan lo que digo

-Tierra tiembla –grito Urano hacia ellos pero el ataque fue devuelto y Urano salio lanzada hacia el otro lado del aeropuerto

-Rex ayuda a City y a mi a volver

-Je j eje.. el amo no necesitarlos ya –de pronto Rex el de piel azul, lanzo unos rayos directo al corazón de Jedite y Cityskaya que cayeron inertes en el suelo – Irnos ya Nex

El aeropuerto quedo desecho con las Sailors Scouts absortas en lo sucedido y con la vista en lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Jedite y Cityskaya, de pronto se comenzaron a destransformar hasta que volvieron a ser ellas mismas

-Que sucede Setsuna

-Hemos perdido toda la reserva de el cristal de plata

-Pero porque? –dijo Darien tomando la chamarra que estaba en el suelo si aquí esta el broche con el Cristal, al abrirlo estaba vacio – No, Serena no puede estar muerta…

-El cristal donde esta

-Lita lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras leia la carta de Serena y muy despacio dijo – Estaba… el cristal lo tenia Sami… su hermano, el… el iba en el avion que estallo –dijo rompiendo a llorar por el destino que caia sobre la vida de su amiga…

-Y donde estan esas estupidas Sailor que debian cuidar a la princesa?

-Haruka calmate –le decia Michiru –debemos investigar quienes son ellos

-No me calmare, en este instante ire a ver porque no la protegieron

-Vamos Darien –le dijo Lita – Vamos al templo hikawa

-No pude defenderla… yo

-Darien, la encontraremos, ella no esta muerta estoy segura de eso –dijo ella y salio en compañía de las demas Scouts hacia el templo Hikawa

-Darien que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes –dijo Lita mirando hacia fuera

-Nada, yo fui atacado por esa mujer, ella y yo hablabamos por telefono, y en ese momento ella aparecio y me llamo, yo quise decirle que era un error pero me colgo, sabia que algo estaba mal, por eso volvi

-Si yo sentí lo mismo, quien era el? Parecia conocer a las chicas, pero a mi no

-Fue el primer general con el que ellas lucharon del Negaverso, al parecer solo llego a conocer la identidad de Rei, Ami y Serena

-Y quiso vengarse de Serena, causandole dolor, tal vez el la hirio

-LA hirio como?

-Tenia una herida, pero ya estaba cicatrizada en su brazo izquierdo y tenia un brazo quebrado

-No me dijo nada cuando hablamos

-Dijo que no lo recordaba

-Darien mira –dijo Señalando a la ciudad cuando se habian detenido frente al templo Hikawa

-Pero que es eso

-Tokio de Cristal esta surgiendo –Dijo Setsuna al ver los picos de cristal que estaban surgiendo alrededor de la ciudad, y se veian desde el templo Hikawa

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa Rei, Mina y Ami, preparaban el desayuno las tres sintieron una gran presion en el pecho… después las imágenes de lo sucedido con Serena les llego de alguna parte de su cerebro

-Chicas algo extraño sucedió yo… si vi a Serena y le dije -Dijo Rei colocando su mano sobre el corazon

-Si yo tambien puedo recordarlo, pero ella… no vino verdad? Solo es… pero

-No, es imposible, nunca le diria algo asi a Serena –dijo Mina sintiendo como le temblaban las manos

debemos ir a buscarla

-Rei, Rei, mira ven –dijo Nicolas entrando en la cocina, y llevandola a la sala donde estaba el televisor

"_Hace una hora ocurrio algo muy extraño una figura aparecio en el cielo de Tokio he hizo estallar una avion con 500 pasajeros, después en el area de abordaje aparecieron unos extraños seres, que comenzaron a pelear, al parecer hay varios heridos, tenemos un video de un teleaficionado que grabo todo en su camara digital a continuación las imágenes _

-A que hora sucedió eso Nicolas? – Hace una hora

-Chicas debemos ir para alla

-No es necesario –Dijo Lita entrando en la casa, cubierta de sangre y polvo

-Lita volviste

-Si volvi

-Darien, hola, donde esta Serena?

-Donde esta…. Todo es su culpa –dijo Harwka golpeando a Rei por sorpesa

-Calma Harwka –dijo Michiru tomandola de los brazos – Ellos las controlaban

-De que estan hablando? –dijo Ami –quien nos controlaba? Donde esta Serena

-Ella vino y ustedes la maltrataron –Dijo Harwka con desprecio

-Pero crei… –dijo Mina

-Ella estuvo aquí –dijo Nicolas ayer se los dije

-No sabemos que sucedió, Jedite, Jedite aparecio, y después no puedo recordar nada, solo lo que le dije a Serena, pero donde esta ella, debo decirle que no es verdad, eso, yo no pienso eso, ella… -dijo Rei

-Chicas –dijo Hotaru levantando la tiara de sobre la mesa del café – Que fue lo que sucedió?

-Oh Chicas deben decirme donde esta Serena? –dijo Rei llorando – diganme que esta bien

-Darien, Lita digan algo –dijo Ami

-Lita estaba llorando, en su mano la carta de Serena, mientras veia fijamente el televisor donde estaba la batalla en que ella habia participado -

-Donde esta Serena –grito Rei

-Ella… Dijo Darien –sin poder contener las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas

-Lita cayo de rodillas frente al televisor y vio como los dos moustros tomaban a Serena como una muñeca

-Oh no –dijo Ami mirando la pantalla

-Fueron ellos –dijo Lita al ver la herida en el brazo de uno de ellos – Primero Rini después Serena –dijo en un susurro solo para ella misma

-Serena esta muerta –dijo Darien con las mejillas surcadas en lagrimas mientras veian la como se llevaban a Serena sin poder evitarlo

/// fin flash back ///

**-Majestad – dijo una joven de cabello castaño recogido en un chongo, y un velo cubria su rostro, se acerco a ella y y con voz dulce y cantarina le dijo – Esta todo listo ya se recupero **

**-Si muchas gracias, donde esta El **

**-Viene para aca, esta ansioso porque todo el pueblo la vea recuperada **

**-Gracias ahora marchate **

**-Si majestad –la joven le sonrio y se dio la media vuelta **

**-Espera Lia, dime como estan ellas **

**-Bien princesa, estan en el gran salon, podra hacer esto? **

**-Si, deseo que me acompañen cuando el llegue tu y Mia**

**-Como ordene le dire que se arregle para la ocasión **

**-Serena? –dijo un joven de cabellos negros que se acerco a ella – como te sientes el dia de hoy **

**-Cansada, pero todo esta según lo planeamos **

**-Crees poder seguir con esta farsa? Ya casi lo encuentran, mis hermanos estan buscandolo **

**-Si, debemos hacerlo por el bien de la galaxia, no creo poder contenerla mas tiempo **

**-Muy bien, Serena, debo confesarte algo –dijo sentandose a su lado – Serena, tu sabes, que siempre he sentido algo por ti **

**-Si lo se**

**-Bueno, no he dejado de sentir ese amor por ti, pero ahora es distinto, como te lo explicare, yo… **

**-Te entiendo Seya, se que la amas**

**-La amo? –dijo mirandola azorado**

**-Si, hace unos meses me di cuenta, que tu y ella, comparten algo muy grande, como yo con Darien **

**-Como, como lo supiste?**

**-Tengo ojos para ver el amor –dijo riendo- No te preocupes**

**-Pero no creas que por que la amo, a ti te he dejado de amar **

**-Si lo se **

**-Pero te amo, como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi Reina **

**-Gracias tu tambien eres importante para mi, y no puedo negar que te amo **

**-Si, pero tu corazon pertenece a Darien **

**-Si asi es -dijo cambiando de pronto su mirada a una de desepcion -**

**-Se lo difícil que es para ti, pronto todo se arreglara **

**-Eso espero, debe ser antes de que nazca **

**-Asi es… vamos, tu pueblo no te ha visto levantada en 4 meses, asi que estan ansiosos por verte **

**-Por ver a su despiadada gobernante? **

**-No por ver a quien ha restaurado la paz en su pueblo, y lo ha vuelto tan glorioso como en sus tiempos antiguos **

**-Hay algunos que no tiene el mismo pensamiento **

**-Después de la masacre que se ocasiono al principio, no, pero han aceptado tu reinado y si no, estan ocultos para no ser vistos **

**-Lastima que ellas fingen lealtad, y no lo son **

**-Basta ya, no dejes que esos sentimientos te embarguen, me fue difícil traerte de vuelta, para que regreses allá, vamos animo y se feliz **

**-Gracias Seya… **

**-De nada mi reina – y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla **

**En el gran salon de el palacio, estaba reunido casi todo el pueblo, habria una gran celebración, la Reina Serena después de varios meses de estar en cama por una extraña enfermedad se habia recuperado, y todo le pueblo estaba ansioso por verla, por todos las caras de las personas mostraban distintas facetas, desde felicidad, hasta temor o enojo, pero todos esperaban con ansia la llegada de su soberana, que aun a pesar de su mano dura, habia sido bondadosa con ellos y la paz reinaba en Tokio de Cristal **

**-Ami, crees que nos reconozca –dijo Rei mirandola con aprension **

**-No lo sabemos, después de aquel ataque no la hemos visto, no sabemos que fue lo que paso con ella **

**-Ami hemos hablado ya mucho de esto, y no podemos seguir asi, ella ya no es la que conociamos, en realidad creo que Serena murio hace mucho tiempo **

**-NO DIGAS ESO! **

**-Darien lo siento, pero como puedes aun seguir defendiéndola, ella asesino a Mina y a Lita frente a nosotros **

**-No lo he olvidado, pero ella **

**-Ella fue, no digan que no fue ella, siempre ha sido Serena, tarde o temprano tendremos que terminar con ella y con el que este con ella –dijo Rei en un susurro **

**-Pero sabemos que alguien la controla no es asi?**

Continuara…

**Les ha gustado? Espero que si, tratare de subir otro lo mas pronto posible, y no olviden dejar reviwes. Besos a todos**


	4. Confia en ella

**Hola a todos, aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero que les este gustando, me he esforzado mucho por tenerlo lo antes posible, pronto veremos que sucede… **

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y pues no los entretengo mas…**

CAPITULO 4 "CONFIA EN ELLA"

**En el gran salon de el palacio, estaba reunido casi todo el pueblo, habria una gran celebración, la Reina Serena después de varios meses de estar en cama por una extraña enfermedad se habia recuperado, y todo le pueblo estaba ansioso por verla, por todos las caras de las personas mostraban distintas facetas, desde felicidad, hasta temor o enojo, pero todos esperaban con ansia la llegada de su soberana, que aun a pesar de su mano dura, habia sido bondadosa con ellos y la paz reinaba en Tokio de Cristal **

**-Ami, crees que nos reconozca –dijo Rei mirandola con aprension **

**-No lo sabemos, después de aquel ataque no la hemos visto, no sabemos que fue lo que paso con ella **

**-Ami hemos hablado ya mucho de esto, y no podemos seguir asi, ella ya no es la que conociamos, en realidad creo que Serena murio hace mucho tiempo **

**-NO DIGAS ESO! **

**-Darien lo siento, pero como puedes aun seguir defendiéndola, ella asesino a Mina y a Lita frente a nosotros **

**-No lo he olvidado, pero ella **

**-Ella fue, no digan que no fue ella, siempre ha sido Serena, tarde o temprano tendremos que terminar con ella y con el que este con ella –dijo Rei en un susurro **

**-Pero sabemos que alguien la controla no es asi?**

// Flash Back //

- Postrense frente a sus majestades- dijo un pequeño ser con forma de lagarto – de pronto todos cayeron sobre una rodilla y las mujeres se inclinaron levemente, las Sailos los imitaron, pues no podian llamar la atención ahí frente a ellos aparecieron dos personas… primero eran borrosas… después poco a poco fueron tomando forma, ahí delante de ellos estaban… - Su majestad El Rey Endymion y la Reina Serena - Serena estaba tomada de el brazo de el falso Endymion y sonreia perversamente, su cabello rubio caia libre sobre su espalda, y lucia un hermoso vestido negro – Majestades bienvenidos

-Reina, como lo solicito, aquí estan todas las Sailos Scouts, que han acudido al llamado

-Muy bien –ella solto el brazo de Endymion y bajo lentamente los escalones hasta situarse frente a una joven de cabello corto negro, que le sonreia ampliamente

-Majestad es un honor estar frente a usted de nuevo

-Silencio – torno Serena – yo no te permiti hablar ante mi, guardias – de pronto de entre la multitud salio un gran grupo de soldados que se sitúo detrás de las sailos Scouts – Serena tomo a la joven de el cuello y la levanto apretandole fuertemente el cuello la chica trataba de librarse, pero no podia – Serena estiro su mano frente a su pecho de pronto aparecio un fuerte destello y el cuerpo de la joven estaba languido en la mano de Serena ella lo solto y volteo a ver a los guaridas – Acaben con ellas, por conspirar por el bien de la princesa

-No!!!!!!! – Gritaban todas, pero al ser tomadas desprevenidas no se pudieron salvar… y las que se ocultaron que llegaron a tiempo… observaban en silencio la masacre cometida por la Reina de la Luna

-Ami tenemos que hacer algo, ella no es Serena – dijo Rei

-Pero que podemos hacer Rei, si tratamos de interferir nos mataran a nosotros tambien

-Pero…

Darien miraba la escena atonito, esa era _su Serena_, estaba seguro de ello, pero era distinta, destilaba odio, y maldad, y el hombre que estaba junto a ella era muy parecido a el, pero era mayor y Serena lo miraba… con amor… acaso creia que era el? No, no podia permitir que ese tipo estuviera con ella

// Fin Flash Back //

**-Si parecia a Endymion **

**-Si es verdad se parecia a ti Darien –dijo Ami – pero no sabemos que ha sucedido tenemos casi 4 meses fuera del reino apoyando la resisitencia ahora volvemos y nadie habla ni dice nada, solo que el Rey y la Reina son una maravilla **

**-Debimos habernos quedado en el castillo **

**-De haberlo hecho hubieramos muerto –dijo Rei – Si solo supieramos donde estan las Makers **

**Ellas son del futuro, deben estar tratando de arreglar el suyo **

**-Si, ahora veremos a nuestros gobernantes **

**-Al fondo del Salon se escucharon las trompetas sonar, pronto Dunus hizo su aparicion y después de aclararse la garganta dijo **

**-Todos de pie que entraran El Rey y la Reina –el pueblo se levanto y obasiono la llegada de sus soberanos y ante el asombro de las chicas aparecio, alguien a quien no esperaban…**

**-Su majestad el Rey Seya **

**Seya levanto la mano y se hizo un profundo silencio – Tomen asiento, gracias por su fidelidad hacia nostros, es muy importante, que todos los que esten presentes sean participes de nuestra felicidad, por este hermoso Reino, su maravilloso pueblo y por la Hermosa Reina que tenemos, y es muy grato hacerles participes de nuestra dicha, la Reina Serena, al fin se ha recuperado, y hemos encontrado el mal que le ha acongojado desde hace meses, pero la Reina, se los dira, cariño por favor adelante **

**Rei, Ami y Darien veian a el joven que hablaba ante el pueblo su voz era casi melodiosa, era joven y bien parecido, su cabello era largo y lo traia recogido con una trenza, su vestimenta era negra, y lucia radiante no era quien habia inciado el milenio, pero parecia apreciado por todos **

**-Pero quien es el? –Dijo Darien, una joven que se habia sentado en la misma mesa que ellos volteo a verlos con extrañeza y les sonrio **

**-Como que quien es el, es el esposo de nuestra Reina, el Rey Seya **

**-Pero como? Eso es imposible –Dijo Rei que lo habia reconocido al instante – Ami es Seya verdad? **

**-Si es El, que hace aquí? **

**-Debio haber llegado en la nave **

**-Eso significa que Taiki y Yaten estan aquí **

**-Pero…**

**-De que hablan? –Dijo Darien**

**-El llego el dia que abrieron el palacio, he incio el milenio de plata, recuerdas la nave que aterrizo ellos eran a los que transportaban esto –Dijo Rei**

// Flash Back ///

-Majestad disculpe…

-Si que sucede Dunus? –dijo Endimión consternado por la interrupción de su sirviente

-Amo, le han traido a las guerreras… las que solicito… para la Reina… ha llegado la nave

-Excelente, Princesa haz el honor de abrir el castillo – Endymion le tendio la mano y le entrego un cristal negro

-Pero esto no es el Cristal de Plata – En un segundo los ojos de Serena se tornaron azules y miro a Endymion con duda – Quien?...

-Calma princesa – Dijo Endymion tomandole la mano y haciendo que el poder del Cristal Negro recorriera a Serena – Con este cristal podrás abrir la puerta

-Si claro – Dijo Serena y le sonrio, su mirada de nuevo estaba llena de odio

-Vieron eso chicas? –dijo Darien

-Que sucede

-Serena… ella… era ella, volvio a ser ella

-Pero no puede ser… que es eso –dijo Ami levantando la mano, al ver una nave acercandose a donde estaban ellos

-Vamonos antes de que aterrice

Toda la gente se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que la nave aterrizarra, mientras tanto la princesa abrio el castillo y pronto los puntos de Cristal alrededor de la ciudad brillaron intensamente creando una barrera en torno a Tokio

El dia de mañana se hara un senso de todos los habitantes de Tokio de Cristal, y se asignaran las tareas dentro de el nuevo reinado –Dijo Dunus –ahora vuelvan a sus casas, y piensen donde esta su lealtad

Las Sailor Scouts y Darien, observaban la nave… de ella bajaron a 3 personas las cuales estaban inconcientes, Lita y Darien reconocieron a los seres que los transportaban, eran Nex y Rex

-Pero quienes son?

-Debemos averiguarlo, y tambien como detenerlos para acabar con todo esto…

-La princesa Serena caminaba al lado de Endymion por el palacio de Cristal

-Mi Reina mañana mandaremos traer los mejores muebles de Tokio para arreglar el castillo

-Mañana? Acaso creer que me quedare en esta desolación… Esclavo –dijo gritandole trae a 4 jovencitas y a 1 hombre… quiero que sean mis esclavos personales

-Pero querida princesa, eso podremos hacerlo mas tarde, ahora te tengo una sorpresa

-Una sorpresa… pero que estas esperando –dijo tronando Serena hacia el lacayo que no se habia movido de su lugar – Los quiero aquí en 5 minutos, que es lo que me tienes?

-Ven al salon

-Hemos traido para ti, a las unicas sobrevivientes, pueden ser tus damas de compañía, son excelentes guerreras, son estrellas de luz… son las Star Ligths pero que es esto? –dijo Endymion viendo a Seya, Taiky y Yaten destransformados, desmayados en el suelo

-Si pero… no sabemos que paso, alguien los amordazo equivocadamente nos deshacemos de ellos…

-Si, disculpa a estos ineptos princesa

-Mmm –dijo Serena acercandose – Que lindos especimenes, pero son demasiados hombres… a ellos dos, llevenlos a las caballerizas, que se encarguen de entrenar a los mejores caballos, y a este denle un baño y llevenlo a mi aposento

-Pero princesa

-Acaso piensas hacerme cambiar de parecer a cada orden que de Carpire? Puedo precidindir de ti en cualquier momento, tengo mas poder que tu –dijo mirandolo a los ojos – que hayas logrado poseer ese cuerpo, no significa, que por eso me poseeras a mi, no soy una mujer paciente, y ademas hay mas principes en la galaxia con los cuales me puedo aliar, asi que dime tienes alguna duda? – Dijo dandole la espalda –

-No mi Reina

-Muy bien, entonces retirare, el castillo lo decorare yo misma a mis aposentos

// Fin Flash Back //

**-Acaban de llegar-dijo la chica poniendo cara de haber comprendido la situacion- claro, deben venir de las afueras del Reino, el Principe Endymion se retiro de el planeta hace meses, solo inicio el milenio de plata y desaparecio, después la Reina Serena y el Rey Seya se casaron **

// Flash Back //

Serena estaba en el gran salon, con el cristal negro en la mano estaba creando de la nada muebles y los cortinajes en color negro y rojo

-Que lindos colores- Dijo Serena

-Yo no sabia que asi se podia usar el cristal de plata –dijo una mujer que arreglaba los cortijeros – Parece magia

-Acaso estas dudando de mi poder – dijo Serena, tomando desprevenida a la mujer – Dime es eso?

-No princesa –dijo cayendo de rodillas la mujer – lo siento no quise…

-No te preocupes nunca mas… - y levanto la mano

-Princesa disculpe – dijo el joven –

-Que rayos quieres – dijo Serena, oh eres tu adelante que has encontrado –

-Su majestad, ellos cubren con las caracteristicas que nos solicito –dijo llevando con el a 4 chicas y a un joven-

-Si adelante –dijo sin siquiera verlos-

-Muy bien, vamos siganme, terminaremos aquí mientras pienso que hare con ustedes

-Serena dejo a todos alli y salio mientras, la magia del cristal recorria paredes y pisos creando lo que Serena queria para el castillo

-Princesa vamos a nuestro aposento –dijo Endymion

-Aposento? Acaso crees que compartire mi recamara contigo? Eres demasiado imprudente Endymion –y se acerco a el y le coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello – A menos que este planeta y toda la galaxia esten bajo mi poder, lo hare… o mejor dicho para que lo hare eres tan patetico, que tendre que pensarlo

-Endymion estaba que estallaba cuando Serena lo solto y se dio la vuelta – Serena espera – dijo Endymion sacando su espada –

-Acaso te osas a desafiarme Carpire – levanto la mano y junto poder que lo lanzo al otro lado del salon y ahí colgando en la pared lo dejo hasta que se acerco a el – No quiero volver a ver una impertinencia asi de tu parte, me entendiste, porque no te lo voy a volver a permitir esta claro? mi poder ha dormido por miles de años, asi que no creo que debas desafiarme¿Qué acaso, pensabas que por liberarme te debia algo? Por favor, todos ustedes son simples instrumentos -se dio la vuelta y lo dejo caer al piso, Serena observaba la habitación mientras arreglaba los desperfectos que su ataque contra Endymion habia destrozado –

-Nex – Rex –dijo Endymion aun en el suelo, frente a el aparecieron los dos seres que se habian llevado a Serena

-Si amo?

-Destruyan a la Reina

-Si – ambos se lanzaron contra ella

-Serena cuidado –Grito Lita – Serena volteo de perfil y sonrio perversamente, de pronto aparecieron hilos y los amarraron poco a poco hasta que de pronto se hizo una gran explosion de luz y pequeñas particulas de energia se desaparecian por todos lados

-Creiste que esa magia tan debil me ganaria? –Dijo Serena a Endymion que se levantaba con la espada en la mano – Ustedes, seres insignificantes, podrian ser tan poderosos, pero no, prefieren el poder para ustedes solos, ese es su final, todos ustedes han sido mis instrumentos para llegar a este lugar, si no fuera por el estupido de Jedaite, Spyro aun estaria aquí, ahora estoy atrapada en este cuerpo, hasta que pueda crear otro transportador, asi que Carpire, te lo repito una vez mas, eres un simple esclavo para mi, pero por serlo no moriras, deseas seguir a mi servicio o morir

-Ceyde, nunca me derrotaras – le lanzo un conjuro con la espada - Serena se acerco a el y le atravezo con un gran cristal negro

-Tu lo preferiste asi

-Pero que rayos –dijo Serena al ver que Endymion poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer – Dunus que sucede

-Reina que ha hecho

-Acabar con los inservibles

-Ahora nada podra ayudarla –dijo el en un susurro

-Pero yo no necesito ayuda, soy poderosa, hermosa y tengo Tokio de cristal a mis pies, de que piensas que necesito ayuda?

-De nada majestad, de nada…

-Ahora, recojan este desastre, Si me llego a enterar de que alguien comenta que ha pasado con Endymion morira esta claro?

-Si majestad – dijeron todos los presentes

-ustedes me conocen?- Dijo volteando a ver a las chicas y a Darien

-Si claro – dijo Ami inclinadose ante ella – es la gran Reina Serena

-A que pueblo pertenecen

-Somos terrícolas

-Muy bien, llevenlas a sus aposentos, yo ire al mio y no quiero que me molesten

// Fin Flash Back //

**-Se casaron? –dijo Darien –imposible ella… **

**-No, claro de que si y son tan lindos –dijo ella embelezada – Ahí viene la Reina **

**Seya tendio la mano y de detrás de una cortina se vio primero la mano de ella, después su brazo y al fin Serena, con una mirada glacial recorrio el reino y en su boca se asomaba lo que parecia una sonrisa **

**-Mi amado pueblo, es un honor estar ante ustedes ahora, espero que las batallas de las Sailors Scots hayan disminuido y no esten ocacionandoles problemas, pronto acabaremos con todas ellas –dijo posando su mirada en la mesa donde estaban Ami, Rei y Darien – pero por ahora demos celebrar **

**-Por su salud –gritaron en el fondo del salon **

**-Gracias –dijo bajando la cabeza a modo de saludo sin quitar un momento su mirada asesina – Pero, esta celebración es por algo mas, deseamos anunciar de que pronto nacera el Heredero de Tokio de Cristal –ella se movio de frente al pulpito y dejo a la vista la panza donde se formaba el heredero de Serena **

**-Por el Rey, la Reina y su heredero Salud –grito la joven de la mesa de las chicas **

**-Salud –coreo el resto del pueblo **

**-NO SERENA, DEBES DESPERTAR – grito Darien levantandose – QUE TE SUCEDE **

**-No Darien callate, nos descubriran **

**-Guardias a ellos – dijo Seya – llevenlos a el salon azul **

**-Si**

**-Serena quedate aquí yo ire… **

**-No ire yo **

**-Pero tu salud **

**-Mi salud esta bien, Lia, Mia acompañenme **

**-Pero Reina – Dijo Lia mirandola angustiada **

**-Andando – Serena se tomo del brazo de Lia y salio del Salon **

**-Que empiece la Celebración –dijo Seya la musica comenzo a sonar y la cena a servirse y después Seya las alcanzo – **

**-Serena no debes ir **

**-Pero debo hacerlo, es por el bien de ellos **

**-No dejes que te enfurezcan, si no todo habra sido en vano **

**-No lo hare - le dirigo una mirada a las chicas que caminaban a su lado y entro al salon.**

**-En el salon Rei discutia con Darien mientras Ami los observaba **

**-Darien porque hiciste eso? Sabes que nos has puesto en peligro! **

**-NO ha sido mi intención, pero ella, no soporto verla asi **

**-Tienes razon pero no podemos hacer nada –dijo Rei – solo acabar con ella como ella acabo con nuestras amigas **

// Flash back ///

Después de que arreglaran a las chicas para ser doncellas de la Reina Serena, ella se presento en la habitación que tenian asignada

-Vaya esos vestidos se les ven tan lindos, perfecto para las esclavas

-Serena yo no sere tu esclava, soy tu amiga que no me reconces? –dijo Mina

-Amiga? Como te osas a llamarme por mi nombre, que te crees –dijo dandole un golpe en la mejilla

-Serena no hagas eso –Dijo Lita –Por favor reacciona

-Reacciona… Lita.. –dijo en un susurro

-Si soy yo Lita tu amiga, la que siempre esta contigo lo recuerdas

-Lita… yo no puedo… no puedo con esto…

-Serena reacciona por favor, no ves que te estan controlando, no seas debil –dijo Rei

-Debil –dijo mirandola con una mirada de furia – Yo no soy debil, yo no soy llorona, yo no soy todo lo que ustedes creen de mi

-Serena calmate –dijo Ami – Lamentamos lo que dijimos no era de verdad, ellos nos controlaban

-No, nadie las controlaba, ustedes pudieron detenerlos pero no, ustedes me lastimaron… y no permitire que vuelva a suceder nunca mas, antes moriran –dijo mirandolas con desprecio

-Serena… -dijo Rei – por favor

-Desolación – _NO!!!!!!!!! Girto Serena dentro de su cabeza, no les haras daño entiendelo, yo no te lo permitire – __**Serena, vamos ellas te lastimaron,**__ - Pero no importa son mis amigas y no las dañare __**– Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo**_ – Estelar –el golpe fue muy fuerte y le dio a Lita y a Mina de lleno, Rei y Ami por el poder de la explosion fueron lanzadas hacia un lado, al quitarse el humo que se formo pudo ver a Mina y a Lita, sangrando inmoviles – Dunus –girto Serena –

-Si su excelencia

-Llevatelas, ya sabes que hacer con ellas

-No Lita, Mina

**-Por que les lloran estan muertas y pronto lo estaran ustedes** -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgggggggggg! –Dijo Serena agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos – De pronto se enderezo y las miro con rencor – Saben no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes, tendran mucho que pensar ahora que sus amigas han muerto, tal vez reconsideren de que lado estan –diciendo esto desaparecio

/// FIN FLASH BACK ///

**-Rei, como puedes soportar verla asi? No es posible, es tu mejor amiga, y ahora la dejas regordearse en tanta maldad, debe despertar, ademas quien es ese tipo que esta con ella? Como es que se caso **

**-Darien, despierta ya! –Dijo levantando mas la voz – Que no puedes darte cuenta de que ya no es la Serena que conocimos, el mal la corrompio, ella ya no volvera a ser la misma, comprendelo, y si tu nos arriesgas asi, todo se vendra abajo, piensa que confian en nosotros –dijo Rei tomando su mano**

**-Quienes confian en ustedes? –dijo La Reina Serena entrando en el salon, solo en compañía de Mia, quien cubria su rostro con una velo – Lia quedate con Seya los llamare de ser necesario – y al decir esto cerro la puerta **

**-Majestad –dijo Ami inclinandose – Es un honor estar ante usted **

**-Como se osan a interrumpir mi fiesta? Acaso piensan hacer algo para boicotearme? Es eso **

**-No majestad nunca hariamos algo asi –dijo Ami **

**-Tu eres Ami Mizuno no es asi? **

**-Si…**

**-Si, me han dicho que eres una excelente doctora en el pueblo, es bueno que apoyes a mis subidotos, me gustaria que vinieras a palacio a ver el progreso de mi embarazo –y al decir esto le dio una calida sonrisa**

**-Sera un honor **

**-Ella camino y se acerco a Darien, le dio la vuelta y después acerco su rostro al de el – Dime de que quieres que despierte? **

**-Yo… lo siento… no debi decir eso **

**-Anda vamos dimelo **

**-No era nada majestad **

**-Bien, y dime ella quien es? Es tu novia? **

**-No majestad, ella es una amiga**

**-Y diganme que tanto hablaban antes de que entrara, no quiero pensar que ustedes pertenecen a la rebelión **

**-No majestad, nuestra lealtad esta con usted**

**-Eso espero, deseamos la paz en nuestro reino y si alguien se levante en guerra no dudare en matarlo esta claro, ahora Mia ya que todo esta claro acompañalos a el Salon para que continue la fiesta –Dijo dandose la vuelta, a traves del cristal ahumado de la puerta pudo ver la silueta de Seya que caminaba nervioso esperandola, ella sonrio, pues el se preocupaba mucho por sus cambios, y de pronto sintio una punzada en el vientre, se detuvo y escucho un grito de Mia – Cuidado Serena – al darse vuelta vio a Rei con una daga en la mano y que se dirigia a ella – Detente – Dijo Serena, de pronto se le ensombreció la mirada y Rei se quedo a unos centímetros de ella con la navaja suspendida, Rei no podia moverse, Serena la tomo de la muñeca y le sonrio **

**-Vaya asi que eres una asesina –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –**_**Gracias por taerme de vuelta ahora moriras **_

**-Detente Serena –escucho a Darien gritarle – El corrio a ella y le tomo el brazo hasta que hizo que soltara a Rei – Acaso tu tambien quieres morir **

**-No puedo permitir que le hagas daño **

**-Entonces ambos moriran**

**Ami veia la escena sin poder moverse, que podia hacer aparte de arriesgar su vida, y todo por lo que estaban luchando en ese momento, no, no podia hacerlo, Darien podria hacerla comprender **

**-Detente Serena – Seya caminaba hacia ella con paso firme **

**-No, no lo haras de nuevo –dijo levantando la mano pero Seya se la tomo firmemente**

**-Vamos Serena, que sucede, dejalos en paz **

**-NO –Dijo gritando y haciendo que los vidrios estallaran **

**-Lia, Mia, saquenlos de aquí **

**-No me ire –Dijo Darien **

**-No te lo estoy pidiendo –dijo Seya – Llevenla a la enfermeria –dijo dirigiendose a Rei que estaba inconciente en los brazos de Darien – Vamos Lia **

**-Todos salieron, al hacer esto, Seya la solto y le sonrio **

**-Nos volvemos a ver **

_**-No podrás volver a encerrarme, ella es muy debil no volveras a encerrarme**_** –dijo lanzandole un poder- tu **_**morirás y ella tambien **_

**-Serena, despierta Serena, vamos se que estas alli – dijo tomandola de los hombros **

_**-porque no la olvidas, eres fuerte y se que a mi lado serias invensible, vamos, dejame matarla, y después juntos conquistaremos el universo **_

**-Nunca, nunca te dejare que la lastimes –el la apreto de los hombros y aunque el aire en la habitación habia comenzado a girar, a causa del poder que despedía Serena, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo**…

/// Flash Back ///

Serena continuo recorriendo el castillo y arreglándolo con la magia del cristal negro y pronto llego a su habitación, era un hermoso cuarto, y coloco una gran cama con dosel del cual caian unas grandes cortinas rojas, después se miro al espejo y vio a Serena dentro del espejo

-Que sucede princesita?

-Dejame salir

-Salir, pero aquí estas que no vez, es muy lindo este castillo

Porque, porque mataste a Endymion

-A ese estupido, el no era Endymion, que no lo viste, el creyo que podria dominarme dentro de tu cuerpo, pero es tan tonto, Endymion murio hace muchos años, y yo he descansado dentro de este cristal tanto, tanto tiempo, ahora ambas estamos en este cuerpo, que por cierto es muy hermoso, pero no te preocupes te dejare salir, de vez en cuando, todos los que estan en este castillo son mis fieles servidores, y tu no podras salir de aquí con vida, asi que vamos toma tu cuerpo, yo tengo que ir a visitar otros huéspedes, que me aguardan en la galaxia, pronto toda ella sera mia, espero que seas buena actriz

-Ahhhhhh!!! – Grito Serena y de pronto se sinto en su cuerpo levanto la cabeza y en la puerta estaba una mujer mirando el suelo

-Que haces aquí –girto Serena, sabia que habia vuelto a tomar el poder de su cuerpo, pero no debian descubrirla

-Majestad la escuche gritar, y crei

-No creas, a menos que te mande llamar… me entendiste

-Si majestad

-Ahora retirate

-Majestad, la estrella, esta lista para usted

-Estrella?

-Si que el Rey Endymion le obsequio

-Muy bien traiganla aquí, y no me molesten

-Si majestad, esta encadenada

-Encadenada? Liberenla, que puede hacerme a mi una estrella?

-Serena miraba por la ventana, Tokio cada vez estaba mas cambiado, los edificios se veian destruidos, y edificios de cristal empezaban a crecer por todas partes… Serena escucho la puerta abrirse, y después cerrarse, pero no se dio la vuelta

-Tu maldita –escucho que le decian – tu destruiste mi planeta, mataste a mis hermanos, a mi reina –Antes de que Serena lograra darse la vuelta, el la tomo por el cuello y la comenzo a apretar– Ahora moriras – esa voz, ella la conocia, hace años la habia amado, la habia protegido y le habia jurado lealtad y amor eterno

-No Seya soy yo… -Dijo Serena viendolo por el reflejo de la ventana – Seya soy Serena… soy bombon –dijo a punto de perder la conciencia

-Serena? –dijo soltandola – pero no, que haces aquí en… -dijo aflojando sus manos

-Seya –dijo abrazandolo – Yo siento tanto que estes aquí

-Pero que paso? Que estoy en la tierra?

-Asi es

-Pero como es posible? Cuando llegue? Que te sucede? Porque estas vestida asi? Donde estan las chicas donde estamos?

-Seya, yo, yo no se que esta pasando, todo ha sido tan rapido, y quiero que sepas que no quise asesinarlas, ellas, ellas son, yo no… -dijo comenzando a llorar

-Pero bombon de que estas hablando, a quien asesinaste?

-Seya alguien se metio en mi cabeza, y ha hecho cosas terribles, solo quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerlo, he tratado de luchar pero es tan difícil, estoy tan cansada de luchar, solo quiero…

-No escuchame Serena tienes que luchar contra ella, tienes que volver a ser tu, yo estare a tu lado siempre hasta que encontremos una solucion

-Oh no ahí viene, Seya yo…

-Serena lo siento – el se acerco a ella y la beso, el sintio la sorpresa en los labios de Serena, de pronto cambio y sintio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla – _**Pero como te osas a besarme**_

-Majestad es un honor servirla, disculpe mi atrevimiento

-Ella lo miro y trato de encontrar en su mirada una señal de falsedad en sus palabras – Bien, tu eres?

-Seya

-Excelente, ahora seras mi guardia personal, espero que puedas proteger mi vida con tus manos

-Sera un placer

-Vaya que bueno que te escogi a ti de las otras estrellas, ahora retirate deseo descansar, ve con Dunus para que te muestre el castillo

-Si majestad

-Serena, se sento frente a su tocador, y tenia una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, en el corazon

_**-Pero que esta sucediendo que estas haciendo? –dijo mirando con rencor hacia el espejo **_

-No estoy haciendo nada… solo quiero salir

_**-Salir, vamos, no seas tonta, para que quieres estar en tu cuerpo, en tu realidad, para sufrir, quieres volver a sentir el dolor que tus "amigas" te ocasionaron –diciendo esto en el espejo se reflejo la cara de sus amigas y lo que le decian… **_

-Dime quien eres? Porque me muestras esto

-Yo**, soy Ceyde, y lo unico que quiero es que veas la verdad**

-La verdad? La verdad es que quiero que salgas de mi cuerpo y me dejes en paz a mi y a mi gente

_**-Eso no sera posible, porque no miras lo que te hicieron lo que te dijeron **_

-Es que eso no me importa, ellas… ellas tal vez dijeron eso, pero se que en el fondo soy tan importante como ellas para mi

_**-No trates de esforzarte, nunca me ganaras el poder del cristal negro se hace cada dia mas fuerte y yo pronto dominare este planeta **_

-No te lo permitiré me oíste, quiero que salgas en este instante

_**-No creas que eres la primera que me hace difícil la situación pero no lo dudes, o mueres tu o muero yo y siempre soy la ganadora… nadie puede soportar el dolor de la ceniza… **_

-De pronto Serena cayo de rodillas… no podia soportar el dolor de cabeza, podia escuchar voces y girtos… de pronto comenzo a ver imágenes… horribles imágenes de guerras y destrucción, desolación y enfermedad en distintos lugares y planetas, y la tierra cada vez se sumia en la misma oscuridad… no no podia permitirlo… pero no encontraba la manera de vover, se sentia cansada, y debil… la risa de sus amigas, sus palabras hirientes… Darien… porque, porque la habian lastimado, su familia muerta en aquel accidente… ahora no tenia a nadie…

_**-Vamos ya, es el momento… date cuenta no tienes a nadie… **_

-No tengo a nadie… es verdad… estoy sola… yo… es mejor – Serena estaba llorando su mirada estaba fija en una hermosa daga que habia aparecido… flotaba frente a ella y en su cabeza solo escuchaba la voz de Ceyde…

_**-Si vamos dilo. Es lo mejor, tomala, esa es cortafondo… con ella tu dolor terminara… vamos, tomala, no es necesario dañarte, con una pequeña herida, cortafondo terminara con todo tu dolor, vas a descansar… vamos –**_y cada vez llegaban mas imagenes a su mente de sus amigas… hiriendola de una manera o otra, Serena estiro la mano y tomo la daga y la miro con tristeza… sus lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y lentamente la levanto

-Es verdad.. no tengo a nadie, yo – en el silecio se escucho una leve melodía… que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte… Serena levanto la cara, podia escucharla, en su memoria busco esa musica y si ahí estaba… ella se encontraba en la rueda de la fortuna la primera vez que la escucho, sabia que era para ella, El se la habia escrito, y El habia vuelto, no estaba tan sola como lo creia, la cancion se lo dia, el la buscaba y la necesitaba a su lado nunca la habia lastimado, de pronto la daga cayo al suelo – No estoy sola Ceyde –dijo levantando el rostro

_**-Pero que estas diciendo? Piensa en tus disque amigas, en tu esposo, en tu familia muerta **_

-SI tienes razon con eso, pero no significa que este sola, aun hay gente a mi alrededor que me aprecia, y con una persona para la que yo sea valiosa es suficiente ahora sal de mi cuerpo

_**-No lo hare, tienes tanto poder… que no puedo perderte… pero se que pronto cederas. Ves la mancha en tu hombro, esa es mi presencia, mientas mas grande sea, mas te tengo ganada, ademas se que esperas a tu heredero –dijo sonriendo Ceyde – su cuerpo sera mi lugar de reposo, pues mientras tu estes conciente no puedo dominarte, pero pronto seras mia, todos han luchado pero yo siempre he vencido, asi que disfruta tu tiempo en la tierra, pues pronto terminara, pero te advierto, todos saben quien soy y como soy, todos los que sirven en el reino son fieles a mi, asi que ten cuidado de no hacer nada sospechoso, porque ten por seguro que haran que te domine… **_

De pronto se quedo mirando en el espejo, habia vuelto a ser ella, colco su mano sobre su vientre, ella Ceyde estaba en su bebe, tenia que encontrar una solucion, sin que nadie sospechara.

///Fin Flash back ///

**-Seya separo un poco de Serena aunque aun la abrazaba fuertemente **

_**-No sueltame – Gritaba Serena **_

**-Vamos bombon, tu puedes con ella, casi la encontramos, y volveremos todo a la normalidad **

_**-No lo lograras… **_

**-Serena por favor, las cosas se arreglaran –pronto todo dejo de moverse, y el aire se detuvo Serena dejo de removerse y comenzo a llorar, Seya sin embargo no la solto en cambio la aferro mas fuerte, ella lo abrazo y después perdio la conciencia en sus brazos **

**-Seya la cargo suavemente y salio del Salon, fuera estaban los guardias que habian corrido al escuchar los ruidos procedentes de el Salon **

**-Majestad se encuentra bien la Reina **

**-Si, solamente hizo un coraje –dijo Seya como si eso fuera comun **

**-Bien, pero considero que la Reina no debe hacer tanto esfuerzo por su embarazo –dijo el guardia **

**-Muy bien General, agradezco su preocupación **

**-Debe descansar pues como ella solicito, desea que su hija nazca en Portos**

**-Si lo se, cuando tiene previsto el viaje **

**-En 2 lunas **

**-Excelente, cualquier cosa que necesite me avisas –dijo deteniendose frente a la habitación de Serena – **

**-Si compermiso majestad –dijo Cerrando la puerta detrás de el **

**-Al salir del Salon Lia y Mia acompañadas de Ami y Darien que llevaba a Rei en brazos, se qudaron viendo la puerta y se escuchaban los gritos de Serena **

**-Vamos acompañenos - Dijo Mia **

**-Crees que debamos irnos Mia **

**-Si, Seya se encargara de ella **

**-Debemos llevarla a la enfermeria **

**-Darien entro en compañía de Mia y dejo a Rei en una camilla afuera los esperaban Lia y Ami **

**-Porque crees que ella actuo de ese modo contra la Reina **

**-Yo lamento esto, ella no es asi, solo que las cosas han cambiado desde que comenzo todo esto**

**-Pero ustedes juraron lealtad a ella –Dijo molesta**

**-Pero… como lo sabes? Ademas que te puedo decir, tu le sirves, estarás de su lado, ella ha matado a tanta gente, y esta llevando la tierra a la oscuridad **

**-Pero ella tiene su razon, solo deben confiar en ella... **

**-Pero porque hablas con tanta seguridad de ella? Parece que la conocieras, no puedo creer que le tengas fe a alguien como ella**

**-Lia volteo por el pasillo y vio a los guardias pasar corriendo hacia el salon – Eres tan inteligente y de nada te ha servido, pero una cosa te voy a decir, yo jure lealtad a la Princesa, desde el primer momento en que luche a su lado, y ya hace mas de 8 años de eso, debes pensar donde esta tu lealtad, Mia ire a ver a Serena **

**-Si te alcanzare arriba –dijo Mia desde la habitación **

**-No puede ser… -dijo Ami que la miro correr hacia donde iban los guardias. **

Fin Capitulo 4

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo… **

**Un beso a todos **

**Ires**


	5. Siempre a tu lado

Bueno aqui esta el 5to capitulo ya viene lo bueno, aunque ya casi llego al final, tratare de alargarlo un poco mas...

Que les ha parecido? no muy complicado, (ya se un monton de flash backs jaja, pero me he dado cuenta que la vida esta llena de ellos)

Gracias a todos por leerlo y tmb por sus comentarios

Un beso a todos

Ires

CAPITULO 5 "SIEMPRE A TU LADO"

**Seya se encontraba en la habitación de Serena, mirando por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y las sombras comenzaban a crecer en en Tokio de cristal, en la cama Serena parecia estar soñando, siempre que Ceyde la trataba de dominar, ella entraba en ese letargo, hasta que despertaba de nuevo siendo Serena, pero cada vez las noches eran mas largas, y la espera interminable, que haria en caso de que Serena no volviera? Sus hermanos ya tenian 5 meses fuera, buscandola esperaba que hubiera caido en la tierra, esperaba que pronto regresaran. **

**De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, sabia quienes estaba afuera, desde el momento en que habian despertado no se despegaban de ella, después de el horrible ataque recibido, habian sobrevivido, pero una de ellas, preferia estar a su lado, siempre fiel a Serena**

// Flash back //

- – Dunus –girto Serena –

-Si su excelencia

-Llevatelas, ya sabes que hacer con ellas

-No Lita, Mina

**Por que les lloran estan muertas y pronto lo estaran ustedes** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgggggggggg! –Dijo Serena agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos – De pronto se enderezo y las miro con rencor – Saben no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con ustedes, tendran mucho que pensar ahora que sus amigas han muerto, tal vez reconsideren de que lado estan –diciendo esto desaparecio

-Serena aparecio, en el oscuro salon donde se encontraba Dunus

-Majestad… cree que mal actue yo al traerlas aca , por favor no mate a Dunus, yo las llevare a que ellas morir

-No Dunus, esta bien –dijo Serena – Yo deseo que las lleves a mis aposentos –Dijo Serena apunto de llorar

-Pero usted, usted no ser Ceyde, oh princesa Serena, es bueno saber que ahí aun sigue viva

-Dunus debemos hablar, quiero saber que sabes y que podemos hacer para poder detnerla

-Si majestad

-Pero vamos llevalas arriba, dime siguen con vida

-Si majestad, pero yo no saber, cuanto ellas aguanten

-Vamos debemos darles atención lo antes posible

-Dunus aparecio en su habitación y el las coloco en la cama

-Ahora vete, y dile a todos que no quiero que me molesten

-Si majestad

-Serena tomo un platon de su tocador y le coloco agua, corto unas pocas tiras de un vestido y les limpio las heridas

-Oh Mina, Lita, lo lamento tanto –dijo limpiando delicadamente las heridas de sus amigas, se levanto y miro por la ventana, habia anochecido, la luna estaba llena y radiante en el cielo, y sinto las lagriamas recorrer su mejilla _madre, si pudieras verme ahora, todo el dolor que he causado, como, como lograre arreglar todo esto, el cristal de plata ha sido destruido, madre concedeme tu poder… _ Serena se acerco a la cama donde yacian sus amigas, y coloco sus manos sobre ella los pies de ellas y dijo _"Que la luna me ilumine con todo su esplendor ahora que esta llena, y me conceda el antiguo don de su curacion lunar, por favor actua atravez de mi…"_

-De pronto todo el cuarto parecio iluminarse, pequeñas esferas de luz salian de los dedos de Serena, y recorrian el cuerpo de sus amigas, poco a poco las heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar y el color volvio a ellas… unos segundos mas y no hubieran podido sobrevivir.

-Serena se detuvo del pedestal de la cama, se sentia muy cansada, se sento en la silla que habia junto a la ventana y cerro los ojos… la puerta de su habitación se abrio y escucho que le dijeron

-Majestad, puedo pasar

-Adelante Seya –el joven se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la princesa estaba recargada en la silla con la mirada en el exterior- Si soy yo si es lo que te estas preguntando

-Si eso me preguntaba, Bombon como estas? –dijo incandose a su lado

-Bien, gracias Seya

-De que

-Por traerme de vuelta… después de que te fuiste, yo ataque a mis amigas… -dijo mirando a Lita y a Mina en la cama-

-Serena, debes calmarte –dijo acercandose a ellas, ambas parecian dormir pero no se veian heridas, solo Lita tenia una cicatriz rosada que le cuzaba del lovulo del oido izquierdo a la barbilla pero era muy leve – Ellas parecen tener buena cara –dijo acercandose a Lita y tocando con un dedo su cicatriz de pronto sintio como ella le tomaba del cuello y lo tiraba al suelo – Argh

-Que es lo que quieres? –dijo Lita enderezandose

-Detente Lita

-Que? –dijo soltando a Seya y mirando a la cama donde aun estaba inconciente Mina – Mina desperta vamos –dijo sin despegar la vista de Serena – Quien eres tu?

-Lita soy Serena

-No tu no eres Serena, parecer ser ella, pero ella no atacaria a sus amigas…

-Creeme es ella –dijo Seya desde el suelo, el se enderezo y le sonrio – Hola Sailor Júpiter

-Seya? Serena en verdad eres tu? –dijo acercandose a ella

-Si Lita soy yo…

-Serena!!! –dijo abrazandola – Serena sabia que eras tu, yo, porque nos atacaste?

-Lita es…

-Donde estoy –dijo Mina despertando

-Mina despierta aquí esta Serena –dijo acercandose a la cama

-Serena? No ella no es Serena –dijo mirando a Serena que estaba cerca de la ventana

-Mina si soy yo, siento mucho haberlas atacado

-Serena? Pero que te paso? Te ves tan cambiada

-Es una larga historia

-Serena, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que dije en el templo Hikawa, yo no quise decir todo eso, y tambien no haberte ayudado en el aeropuerto

-Mina ya basta, ya paso, ahora debemos encontrar la solucion a lo que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos

-Seya ve a traer a Dunus por favor

-Es Seya de los Star Ligths?

-Si es el

-Pero que esta haciendo aquí? Serena como pudiste matar a Endimión

-Yo… chicas, no se que esta sucediendo, algo entro en mi cuerpo, no se porque, es alguien llamada Ceyde y ella controla mi cuerpo ella, es muy fuerte y no se que tanto podre detenerla

-Princesa tienes razon, mucha, si mucha, yo la conoci cuando me atrapo en este cuerpo, ella es muy mala, tiene la oscuridad por dentro, pero solo una cosa la detiene la felicidad

-De que hablas Dunus? –dijo Serena al verlo entrar en compañía de Seya

-Si, ella sabe, que la mejor manera de corromper a alguien es la soledad, por eso ella primero corrompe a las personas que aprecia el huésped que ella desea y hace que se sientan mal… al ser debiles los puede dominar, antes, utilizaba a Spyro para transportarla de huésped en huésped pero desde que murio no ha podido salir de usted… usted tiene la Ceyde original

-Quieres decir que hay mas? –dijo Lita

-Oh si ella ha viajado por muchos, muchos años a travez de la galaxia conquistando los planetas, algunos se han destruido como el de el –dijo mirando a Seya – Ya que no los pudo conquistar y lleva cautivos, y a los planetas que si son conquistados, alli busca un huésped a quien posesiona, y ingerta la desolación en ellos hasta que los destruye con Cortafondo, después el cuerpo queda vivo, pero sin la escencia principal y ella puede dejar una semilla de ella en el cuerpo y todos creen que esta alli, pero en realidad solo es una sombra de ella misma, suele visitarlos a traves de los espejos, es como puede acceder a sus demas sombras, pues los espejos tienen otra dimension donde se conectan todos entre si, ya debiste haberlos visto

-Si –dijo Serena recordando el tiempo que estuvo encerrada detrás del vidro

-Pero dime de donde vienes tu Dunus?

-Yo soy un guardian de la puerta del tiempo

-Como Sailor Plut?

-Asi es, pero existen 4 puertas del tiempo, Ceyde encontro una de ellas, donde estaba yo, con un poderoso hechizo logro dominar mi cuerpo pero a mi escencia la envio a este cuerpo, pues solo yo se donde estan las otras puertas, mientras anduvo en el futuro logro llegar a la tierra, y tambien la domino,

-Que? Quieres decir que?

-Princesa, el futuro es algo que aun no esta escrito, pero es posible modificarlo, el futuro que ustedes conocian ha sido destruido…

-Quieres decir que la tierra

-Fue desolada, Ceyde nunca utiliza todo su poder, pero cuando crea la Ceniza y la Desolación nada la detiene, al parecer la queria a usted, pero no logro hacerlo es una mujer muy fuerte majestad, el Rey Endimión y usted, al igual que todas las Scouts perecieron en la batalla, el cuerpo del Rey fue dominado por Carpire, el mago de Ceyde, pero creyo que la volver al pasado, podira conquistar la tierra y su poder, pero Ceyde no comparte sus botines, por eso lo destruyo.. Princesa Serena, es la primera que ha luchado contra ella y la ha sometido, ha visto la mancha en su hombro?

-Si

-Eso significa que Spyro la ataco, recuerda cuando fue eso?

-No, yo… no lo recuerdo – dijo tratando de recordar… pero al sentir que llegaba a su mente los recuerdos parecia que los esquivaba

-Y dime Dunus nadie sobrevivio en la tierra del futuro?

-Oh si, claro que si, una linda joven, de cabellos rosas, muy valiente y tambien poderosa, logro burlar a la guardia de Ceyde y viajo en el tiempo no se que habra pasado con ella

-Rini…

-Si Rini, la princesa, su hija

-Pero dime Dunus como la podemos destruir

-Debes buscar la estrella azul

-La estrella azul? Que es eso? –dijo Lita

-Pues, la verdad nadie la ha visto… pero

-Yo se que es –dijo Seya – yo la conozco, era una mitica leyenda que nos conto la princesa cuando era una niña, ella dijo que la estrella azul era invocada por sus antepasados y que algun dia seria invocada por ella, y solo lo hacian cuando el planeta se encontraba en un verdadero peligro, pero que son tan cambiantes como las luces del alba, asi que al ser invocadas, ellas viajaban por el tiempo y el espacio y que iban a parar a manos de una persona que fuera valiosa para la princesa, ya sea en el pasado y en el futuro

-Entonces no sabemos donde esta? –dijo Lita

-Y que es lo que hace? –pregunto Mina

-Bueno pues, la verdad no lo se, solo se que cuando llegamos a nuestro planeta después de haber estado en la tierra, la Princesa nos dijo, a mi y a mis hermanos, encontre a la poseedora de la estrella azul, se la enviare a quien me salvo y salvo a mis estrellas

-Entonces tal vez venga a la tierra –dijo Serena

-Lo mas probable, es que ya este aquí…

-Y dime Dunus que haremos con ella?

-No le puedo contestar eso, la estrella tiene sus propios designios, y cuando la tenga lo sabra…

-Entonces debemos ir a buscarla

-Si –dijeron los tres a coro

-Reina no debe quedarse sola, recuerde que ella busca la soledad para poder arraigarse, nunca se moleste, se entristezca ni se desaliente, porque si no todo estara perdido. Usted es la unica que puede controlar a la estrella azul… es nuestra esperanza

-Ya se a quien enviare entonces, esperenme aquí –dijo levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta- Dunus puedes retirarte gracias

-Estoy a sus ordenes majestad

-Guardia –Grito Serena

-Si majestad –dijo el hombre

-Necesito que lleve a las dos estrellas de las caballerizas a darles un baño, denle ropa y envienlos a mi habitación

-Pero majestad ellos han

-Estas dudando de mi palabra –dijo mirandolo firamente

-No majestad, sus deseos son ordenes. –y camino al patio

-Serena cerro la puerta y les sonrio

-Es muy difícil aparentar tanta maldad

-Serena que haremos nosotras?

-Ustedes seran mis doncellas usen este velo cuando esten en publico, no podemos permitir que las otras chicas las vean, Ceyde, dijo que todos los que estan en este reino son sus subditos mas fieles, entonces debemos aparentar lo mejor que podamos, antes de que empiece la guerra

-Guerra cual guerra?

-Debemos seguir con los planes de Ceyde

-Pero eso significa matar a las Scouts

-Asi es…

-Pero Serena no puedes

-Lita debemos hacer ciertos sacrificios, para sobrevivir, Mina quiero que salgas a la ciudad e investiges si hay rebelión, formaras parte de ella e involucrate, lo mas que puedas, para tratar de contrarestarla hasta que aparezca la estrella azul

-Pero Serena y Ceyde sigue dentro de ti

-Si, pero ella –dijo mirando hacia el espejo

-Que sucede

-Ella esta en el cuerpo de Rini

-De Rini, quieres decir que estas embarazada?

-Si Mina, y yo, no quiero perder a Rini

-No lo haras, encontraremos la estrella azul y buscaremos la solucion de todo…

-Bien, Serena nos retiramos, -dijo Lita

-Si, ya saben donde estan sus aposentos

-Si gracias

-Y de ahora en adelante seran Lia y Mia

-Si descansa Serena

-Serena las vio salir y después volvio la cabeza hacia Seya que miraba por la ventana

-Que te sucede Seya

-Estoy pensando en la estrella azul, como la encontraremos

-Pues yo tengo la solucion si te parece bien

-Cual es –dijo volteando a verla – No te dejare sola, si es eso, no permitire que ella te domine, no te perdere

-Seya te tengo una sorpresa –de pronto tocaron la puerta – Espera –Serena camino a la puerta y al abrir vio al guardia que traia a Yaten y Taiki encadenados

-Aquí estan majestad, sus esclavos

-Bien, ahora largo

-Si Señora

-Serena espero a que el guardia se retirara y les hizo una señal de silencio y los hizo pasar a la habitación

-Seya que te parece si los enviamos a ellos –dijo mientras les quitaba los grilletes

-Taiki, Yaten –dijo Seya – Hermanos crei que habian muerto –dijo abrazandolos

-Si, nosotros creimos lo mismo de ti

-Gracias Serena –dijo Seya tomandola de la mano

/// Fin Flash back ///

**Seya sabia que el y sus dos guardianas, eran su unico lazo a este mundo, por eso la protegierian hasta la muerte**

**-Adelante**

**-Como esta ella? –dijo acercandose a la cama y retirando el velo de su rostro **

**-Bien, hace un momento se desmayo, y ahora esta luchando con Ceyde **

**-Oh Seya, que haremos? Y si no regresa**

**-Ella volvera, ella es mas fuerte de lo que creemos**

**-Tus hermanos, ya han tardado, crees que la encuentren **

**-Eso espero… **

**-Dijo caminando hacia la ventana y mirando la luna llena… si no regresaban, todo estaria perdido**

**Fin Capitulo 5**


	6. La Rebelión

CAPITULO 6 "LA REBELION"

Darien y Ami se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, les habian dejado salir de palacio, y ahora estaban en su refugio, en una cama estaba recostada Rei, tenia un gran moreton en el cuello donde la habia apretado Serena con su poder, poco a poco comenzo a despertar y Ami le acerco un poco de agua.

Rei te encuentras bien?

Donde estoy? Que sucedió?

Que sucedió? –grito Darien- intentaste matar a mi esposa, como se te ocurrio Rei

Darien, es la unica solucion para… -dijo sin encontrar las palabras

Para que? Pudiste haber muerto y todo habria sido en vano, que no lo entiendes?

Darien el que no lo entiende eres tu!!! Que acaso no ves? Serena ha desaparecido, ahora es… no se quien es, pero ya no es la Serena que conocimos, y si lo es por lo visto ya no le importamos, ademas esta esperando un hijo de Seya, Darien vamos entra en razon, que no lo ves? Asesino a Mina y a Lita, a nosotros nos tiene viviendo como seres despereciables escondidos para no morir. Yo no comprendo como aun la amas.

Rei, tu no lo entiendes, se que ella aun esta alli, y yo la traere de vuelta, yo la amo demasiado, el no oirla reir, el no escuchar sus bromas, sus palabras cariñosas, es muy difícil para mi, es cierto tu puedes, pensar de ella que era miedosa y tonta, si tal vez, y era despistada, pero ella nunca, nunca las abandonaria, ella lucharia por que volvieran a ser ustedes, recuerden a Hotaru, cuando fue poseida por la dama 9, las Sailors del exterior querian matarla, pero gracias a Serena sobrevivio, no, lo siento no puedo dejar de tener esperanza de que ella este ahí en algun lugar, que ella vuelva a mi, no me importa si el bebe que espera es Rini o no, yo se que ella me ama y que nunca me engañaria, si ese hijo no es mio, es porque quien esta dentro de ella la utilizo, de eso puedo estar seguro. –Darien camino hacia la puerta y la abrio – Y escuchame bien Rei que no lo voy a repetir, si tratas de nuevo de hacerle daño a Serena, no te lo perdonare. –Y al decir esto salio de la habitación –

Darien camino mirando por las puertas que habia en el corredor que recorria, hacia mas de 3 meses que vivian alli, en los subterraneos de la escuela Mugen. Años atrás la habian utilizado los cazadores de la muerte como base, pero después de su destrucción, habian vuelto a construir un gran colegio, sin modificar la base, la cual ahora ocupaban como centro de entrenamiento para los guerreros recien despertados

General –dijo un joven – Disculpe Darien, han terminado las espadas le gustaria verlas

Si gracias, como van los entrenamientos Nicolas?

Excelente

Ya todos conocen el uso apropiado de la espada?

Asi es, tambien Mars les ha enseñado a los guerreros con la estrella de Marte, el uso de la espada de fuego, desde que lograron controlar el poder de su planeta han podido volver a tener el mismo poder que antes tenian con el cristal de plata, y Mars y Mercury han progresado bastante con los entrenamientos

Muy bien

Estamos listos para atacar el palacio

Si, pero aun tenemos que esperar… debemos esperar la señal

Señal?

Si… ire a mi habitación, cualquier cosa me llaman

Si

Darien entro en su recamara, era pequeña solo habia una cama y un pequeño closet donde tenia su ropa, habia una puerta que daba a un baño y era todo. Solo 4 habitaciones tenian baños propios, el de las Scouts y la de el, los demas tenian baños compartidos.

Darien se sento en la cama y vio que en su buro habia un pequeño arefacto creado por Ami, era un pequeño detonador, del cual todos tenian uno igual si veian peligro de que Serena o su gente los atacaran, al presionar el boton, todos, tomarian armas y entrarian al ataque. Junto a este aparato, habia un pequeño marco con una foto donde estaba el con Serena, habian pasado mas de 4 años desde que se tomaron aquella foto, pero era hermosa, no podia olvidar ese momento, y no podia olvidarla a ella, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y soño…

Serena se encontraba dentro de su mente, antes no podia renocer ese lugar, pero ahora Ceyde la transportaba alli, siempre queria hacerla perder, pero no, no se daria por vencida, tenia que luchar, para poder volver todo a la normalidad, ella era la unica esperanza que habia.

_**Vaya Serena cada vez te vuelves mas fuerte **_

Ceyde no podras conmigo

_**Si ya lo he visto, te has vuelto muy irrespetuosa, Serena, sigues con vida porque asi lo deseo, crees que es porque tu puedes conmigo **_

No lo se, pero se que tu no has podido conmigo, por eso sigo con vida, y no me dare por vencida tan fácilmente

_**Y ahora que es lo que te hace luchar? Dime? Tus amigas, como Rei que intento matarte, o por tu marido que no te defendio y la defendio a ella **_

Callate!!!!!!!! No me importa, se que he actuado mal, y merezco el odio que me tiene Rei, pero ella no sabe el porque de las cosas

_**No, ella no lo sabe –dijo Ceyde jugando con su cabello rojo – en eso tienes toda la razon, pero sabes algo yo si lo se **_

Que!?

_**Claro, creiste que no me iba a enterar, tus pensamientos viven aquí y tu me encerraste con ellos, ahora se que es lo que pretendes, pero de una vez te digo que no lo lograras… pronto tu cuerpo sera mio y tu moriras, y se que esperan la estrella azul, pero no la obtendras, aunque no sirva en mis manos, la destruire y a todos los que amas… se quienes son… asi que no me detendras **_

Ceyde…

_**Esta vez, no princesa, esta vez tu estaras aquí encerradita y yo hare lo mismo que tu haces, fingir algo que no eres… pronto destruire este planeta, solo me llevare los mejores especimenes y destruire la estrella azul… pero no te preocupes disfrutaras mi actuación como yo he disfrutado la tuya –**_de pronto Serena sintio que algo la atrapaba, sabia, que esta vez Ceyde estaria afuera y no sabia como avisarle a Seya y a las chicas-

Serena comenzo a vagar por aquel lugar, podia ver imágenes, escuchar sonidos que le resultaban familiares, y al fondo de ese extraño tunel lo vio, era un gran espejo, pero no era de Ceyde, lo sentia dentro de su corazon, en el marco de la ventana estaban los símbolos de las sailors, y tambien, una hermosa rosa, tallada a la perfeccion, Serena paso sus dedos sobre ella y dijo Darien… de pronto lo vio a traves del espejo, esta dormido, pero lucia preocupado, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo… Darien

Serena? –escucho una voz detrás de ella, al voltear lo vio, era el era Darien

Darien? Eres tu?

Serena amor! Te he extrañado tanto

Y yo a ti, pero como? Como es que estas aquí?

Es un sueño, lo se, y no quiero despertar, solo aquí en mis sueños te puedo tener…

Darien, tu estas dormido, es por eso, oh Darien, te he extrañado tanto

Serena, estas distinta, estas embarazada? Pero como? Nunca te he…

Darien, esto es un sueño para ti, pero no es asi, estas conmigo, donde me tienen encerrada…

Pero como?

No lo se, solo se que pude verte y traerte aquí

Dime Serena me has dejado de amar

No, claro de que no – dijo acercandose a el y tomando su rostro con sus manos – Ni un poco

Pero porque? Porque estas con el? Porque tu… tu tendras un hijo de el?

De el? De Seya? Estas celoso de Seya- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa de comprension

Serena, lo amas

Claro que lo amo, pero no como tu crees, el es mi amigo, y me ha cuidado y protegido ahora y la anterior vez, pero el sabe que mi corazon es tuyo

Pero tu, y tu embarazo

Darien en realidad tengo 8 meses de embarazo, concebi durante nuestra luna de miel, este bebe –dijo tocandose el vientre – Es nuestro, es nuestra Rini

Oh Serena, te amo tanto y yo se que no he sido el mejor esposo de el mundo, se que no te pude proteger, pero se que te amo y…

Darien, calma, se que me amas y nunca lo he dudado, y se que te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo, algo ocurrio, no se que es, pero estoy luchando por sobrevivir dentro de mi, tal vez no lo logre pero no me dare por vencida.

Serena, la guerra pronto comenzara tu debes volver a ser tu… si no…

Me mataras

No!!!

Si Darien tienes que hacerlo, ella esta en control compelto sobre mi, y la unica manera de acabar con ella es destruyendola, antes de que pueda cambiar de cuerpo, tu tomaras tu espada y me mataras

No, Serena no puedo hacer eso

Cariño, eres el unico que puede hacerlo, todo sera una simple pesadilla

Pero Serena no puedo perderte no de nuevo

Darien, se que puedes hacerlo, es por el bien de Tokio

Serena

Darien, debes irte, recuerda que te amo, con todo mi corazon, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, esta claro? –se acerco a el y le beso en los labios – Te amare por siempre –y poco a poco desapareció…

Darien desperto, aun podia sentir el sabor de el beso de Serena en su boca, seria un sueño? Pero parecio tan real, le dijo que pronto empezaria la guerra? Pero ellos aun no lo tenian planeado, y le habia pedido matarla? No, no podia hacer eso, se levanto y salio al area de entrenamiento, alli todos los guerreros hacian su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar a cada momento

Darien como estas? –dijo Ami acercandose a el

Bien Ami, solo un poco cansado

Si, se te nota, oye lamento lo que intento hacer Rei, ella, ella aprecia mucho a Serena, y debio haber sido muy difícil para ella, pero se por lo que esta pasando

Si yo tambien, y creo que hay que buscar una solucion y si esa es la unica tendremos que hacerlo

Que estas diciendo Darien?

-El se acerco a donde estaban las espadas y tomo la suya y se reflejo en ella – Si es necesario acabare con la vida de Serena si asi terminamos con todo esto

Pero no puedes estar hablando en serio

Si, sera lo mejor, pero diles a todos que ella es mia

Si Darien –dijo Ami aun dudando de sus palabras

La habitación estaba a media luz, cerca de la ventana estaba Seya mirando el exterior y a los lados de la cama Mina y Lita esperaban que Serena despertara de esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Ambas esperaban que despertara, tenia mucho rato que habia empezado a moverse y parecia estar sufriendo de pronto, profirio un grito desgarrador.

**No, no permitire que me encierres de nuevo –Dijo con voz gutural Serena **

Mientras tenga fuerzas no te permitire dominarme… -Dijo Serena dentro de su cabeza y poco a poco abrio los ojos…

Serena has despertado –Dijo Seya acercandose después de oirla hablar…

Seya

Si soy yo bombon, también Lita y Mina han estado al pendiente de ti

Serena que bien que volviste

Crei que no lo lograria

Quieres comer algo?

No gracias, solo quiero –en ese momento un calambre en el vientre la hizo gritar-

Serena estas bien?

No… yo ahhhhhhhh, el bebe… el bebe esta por nacer

Llama al medico Seya

No… quiero a Ami… quiero a…

Ire por ella –dijo Mina y salio corriendo de el palacio

Mina llego a lo que quedaba del edificio Mugen, ella sabia todo sobre la rebelión, tenia tiempo fingiendo ser parte de ella, cada vez que iba se ponia una pequeña peluca color caoba con la que ocultaba su rubia cabellera, esto lo hacia para mantener enterado a Seya y a Serena de lo que ocurria dia a dia. Entro por la entrada secreta y frente a ella estaban 2 jovenes haciendo guardia

Minako donde has estado? –dijo uno de ellos – supiste lo que sucedió?

No yo, lamento mi demora, estuve meditando fuera de los territorios de Tokio

Te pudieron haber matado

No, claro de que no, he sido cuidadosa, ahora debo irme

Porque tanta urgencia

Debo irme –dijo pasando entre ellos dos – donde esta Mercury?

Ella esta en la clinica

Bien gracias – "Debe aun estar con Rei" penso Mina – se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeo

Adelante

Disculpa Sailor Mars, esta Mercury por aquí

No, ella esta en el area de entrenamiento con Darien

Bien gracias

Todo bien Minako?

Si todo bien

Mina siguió caminando, habia sido muy difícil adaptarse a el modo de vida de ellos, pero sabia que solo de esa forma no los descubririan, dentro de la guardia Mugen, se habia establecido llamarse por su nombre de guerrero o de Guardian, y a las personas sin poder, se les llamaba por su nombre, ella simplemente era Minako

Alguien ha visto a Mercury

Aquí estoy necesitas algo Minako? –dijo Amy mirandola con aprension – Que sucede?

Necesito que me acompañes

A donde?

Pues… a un lugar, es importante

No te acompañare si no me dices a donde –dijo esta cruzando los brazos en el pecho – Vamos, a donde quieres que vaya? Con estos tiempos no podemos confiar en cualquiera

Si pero yo, tu me conoces, tengo tiempo viviendo aquí y he ayudado en la comunidad

Bueno, entonces a donde vamos no creo que sea un secreto – LA gente habia comenzado a detenerse para escuchar lo que Ami decia, raras veces se comportaba de una manera hostil y en este momento lo era- Que sucede dime?

Bueno pues, una amiga, arriba, esta a punto de tener a su bebe, ella, no puede salir de cama por eso no ha podido acompañarnos aquí a vivir con nosotros, por eso me ausento debo cuidarla –Las facciones de Ami cambiaron y se relajo un poco, su espiritu medico no podia dejar de hacerla preocuparse por los demas en ningun momento – Bien vamos

Ambas caminaron rapidamente pero antes se detuvo frente a la clinica

Rei saldre un momento –dijo Ami – Por favor dame el reloj

Que? –dijo Rei

El reloj damelo

Pero porque? Es el momento?

Espero que no, pero no se cuanto tarde, en caso de necesitar ayuda los llamare

Bien

Ami caminaba junto a Minako, al salir el cielo estaba teñido de purpura, pronto anocheceria y no queria estar fuera antes de que empezara el toque de queda

Y donde esta tu amiga

Un poco mas alla

Dime donde es

Bueno… es en el palacio

Que? –dijo deteniendose – Se sentia vulnerable no esperaba ser llevaba a una trampa – Eres una espia

No…

No? Pero entonces porque me llevas alla? –miro a todos lados buscando guardias de la Reina

Vine sola , vamos Ami

Pero como sabes mi nombre? –dijo asustada mirando alrededor- Siempre lo supe eres una de ellos confiesa! –grito Ami

Si, tienes razon, pero debemos apurarnos, tengo mas de 1 hora fuera del castillo, y se que pronto nacera, crees que si yo hubiera querido, no los hubiera hecho matar hace tiempo, conozco cada uno de sus puntos debiles, sus entradas, salidas, y quienes montan guardia cada noche, hubiera sido muy facil y no lo hice

Entonces que quieres?

Ya te lo dije que vayas al castillo a atender a la Reina

La Reina, esta en labor de parto?

Asi es, es muy pronto aun, pues tiene solo 8 meses

8 meses? Pero que

Ami, deja ya de pensarlo tanto, tu la conoces, aunque veas esta faceta de ella, no ha dejado de ser ella, todo tiene explicación,

Pero tu… tu como lo sabes

Porque soy… soy Venus – Dijo quitandose la peluca

Mina? – entonces mi sospechas son ciertas, la otra chica es Lita

Ami te lo explicare todo mas tarde, debemos apurarnos, por favor…

Bien… -dijo sosteniendo en su mano su reloj… que por poco habia activado – Pero porque yo?

Ella desea que seas tu quien la atienda…

Ambas corrieron, y entraron al castillo por una pequeña puerta lateral, Mina corria seguida por Ami, que en cada vuelta se sentia mas confundida, si era una trampa nunca podria salir de alli

He vuelto

Gracias a Dios… - Dijo Lita

Por favor traigan agua tibia y toallas limpias

Aquí esta todo –dijo Lita mostrandole una mesita donde estaba todo listo

Bien, por favor salgan todos

Seya, cariño quedate a mi lado –dijo Serena entrecortadamente

Si…

Habian pasado mas de 3 horas la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, ninguna nube cubría su brillo, y la ciudad parecía dormir, solo en la habitación mas alta del castillo se escuchaban gritos, gritos desgarradores, que a cada momento subían de intensidad, hasta que después cesaron.

Es un niño –Dijo Ami, sin poderlo creer, y un potente grito la saco de sus cavilaciones

Seya abrio la puerta fuera estaban Lita y Mina esperando con ansia el resultado del parto

Fue niño, Mia, Lia, es un hermoso varón

Niño? –ambas se voltearon a ver – Y como esta ella?

Bien ahora duerme

Podemos pasar

Claro – el se acerco y tomo a el pequeño en sus brazos – No es hermoso?

Si lo es –dijo Lita acercándose a el, tenia un poco de cabello negro azabache y se removía en los brazos del joven buscando alimento

Vamos ven aca –dijo Lita tomándolo entre los brazos –Mina prepara todo para limpiarlo

Si

El baño esta? –dijo Ami

Es esa puerta

Bien gracias ire a asearme

Lita como esta mi bebe? –dijo Serena cansada desde la cama – por favor traela a mi lado

Pero estas muy débil, crei que dormias

Por favor

Muy bien vamos ayúdenla a enderezarse – Seya y Mina la levantaron poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada en la cama – Seya gracias por estar a mi lado

De nada querido bombón, ya pueden retirarse –dijo Seya a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor

Como te sientes?

Muy débil por favor dejame cargar a Rini

Rini acaso –comenzo a decir Seya, pero en ese momento fue silenciado por Mina que se acerco a el, de pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Seya se acerco a abrir la puerta, frente a el estaba Dunus muy agitado

Majestad, Señor Seya debe venir pronto

Que sucede Dunus? –Salio y cerro la puerta detrás de el

Serena querida –dijo Lita acercandose a ella – antes de que te lo entregue debes saber algo

Que sucede Lita?

Que… que no es Rini, has tenido un varon

Un varon?

Asi es y es identico a su padre –dijo Lita entregandole el pequeño envuelto en una sabana

Pero porque? Que sucede?

Serena no lo sabemos, debemos buscar a Plut ella nos lo explicara –dijo mientras le ayudaba a colocar al pequeño para tomar leche

Si sera lo mejor

Minutos mas tarde, el pequeño dormia al lado de su madre

Serena debes dormir

Lita, Mina no puedo hacerlo –dijo con mucho esfuerzo – Estoy tan debil, y se que Ceyde, Ceyde espera el momento que me duerma para… poder

No Serena, no lo lograra es tu cuerpo y puedes contra ella –dijo Mina – Vamos descansa, estaremos aquí a tu lado cuando despiertes

Gracias chicas- Se acomodo en su cama y pronto se quedo dormida

Mina se acerco a la puerta del baño y toco la puerta – Vamos sal de alli

Ami abrio la puerta y salio de la habitación

Lo sabe? –dijo Lita

Si, tuve que decirselo

Que estan vivas? Son unas tontas –dijo abrazandolas y comenzando a llorar – No saben cuanto hemos sufrido por su muerte

Ami, lo sentimos tanto, todo ah sido tan rapido y repentino

Pero que esta sucediendo, porque Serena esta actuando asi, es muy raro, ha asesinado tanta gente, se ha vuelto una asesina

No la llames asi –dijo Lita dandole la espalda – Tu no sabes nada

Nada? Se que ha hecho crimienes horribles, que ella nunca mas podra…

Tener tu confianza? Es eso –dijo Lita molesta – tu no sabes lo que estas pensando siquiera, hemos luchado estos 8 meses contra un ser despiadado, que la ha consumido, y tu, Rei y Darien son los unicos culpables de esto…

Lita calmate, ha sido duro para ella asi como para nosotros

Pero ademas porque ha tenido un niño, debio ser Rini, acaso es de Seya

Eres tan tonta a veces –dijo Mina acercandose a la ventana-

Lita se acerco a el pequeño que dormia al lado de su madre y lo coloco en una pequeña cuna que habian preparado para ese momento, vio que Seya aun hablaba con Dunus y se acerco a ver que sucedia

Seya que sucede? –dijo viendolo en el umbral de la puerta

Ah empezado… la guerra empezo, los rebeldes estan fuera del castillo, deben quedarse a cuidar a Serena yo ire al frente

Pero Seya

Tratare de convencerlos, Mina ve a decirle a la guardia que se prepare

Si

Seya, ten mucho cuidado –dijo Lita colocando su mano sobre el pecho de el – No te arriesges de mas

Lita, no me pasara nada, te lo prometo –y este le tomo la mano y la acerco a sus labios – Cuida a Serena

Eso hare –se acerco a el y le beso en los labios fugazmente – Ve con cuidado

Tu los llamaste verdad –dijo sin voltear aun permanecia mirando la puerta que minutos antes habia cerrado Seya

Yo no… -saco el reloj y ciertamente el boton de aviso estaba presionado – yo no quise

Que mal tan grande has hecho… -dijo Lita asomandose por la ventana desde donde podia ver a los rebeldes acercandose al castillo – Todo ha sido en vano

Fin Capitulo 6


	7. SIN TI

**HOLA A TODOS, MIL CHORRO MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA CASI HEMOS LLEGADO A LA EXPLICACION DE TODO, (ESO ES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE YA CASI TENGO LISTO) LO SUBIRE ANTES DE QUE SE TERMINE EL AÑO**

**BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO (DE NUEVO) Y MAS AUN A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS (_Caroone, Luna Chiba Tsukino, Azucar, Bunny, Kira Moon, Mimi Star, Carito y Gabriela_ GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD, ESTOS TE LAVANTAN LOS ANIMOS PARA QUE TU MUSO SE PONGA A TRABAJAR... **

** BUENO YA, DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y LES DESEO A TODOS UNA MUUUUUUUUUUUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE SE LA PASEN GENIAL CON TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS, RECUERDEN SI TOMAN NO MANEJEN. **

** UN BESO Y ABRAZO SU AMIGA **

**IRES **

Capitulo 7

En otra dimensión

Serena abrio los ojos, se sentia muy debil y cansada, sabia donde se encontraba, estaba en su mente, desde hace varios meses iba y venia a ese lugar, la ultima vez que Ceyde la habia tratado de encerrar, habia logrado encontrar el camino a la mente de Darien. Lo habia visto en sus sueños, pero ahora que estaba alli, no sabia si podria salir, sabia que la guerra empezaria de un momento a otro y no podria llevar a cabo sus planes, y tambien estaba segura que a causa de este encierro Ceyde estaba furiosa.

_**-Vaya has despertado princesa **_

-Ceyde! – Frente a ella estaba una hermosa mujer, su cabello rojos le llegaba a la cintura y estaba rizado, sus facciones eran muy finas y delicadas, y sus ojos marrones la miraban friamente – Pero que? –sintio que sus manos y sus pies estaban atados

_**-No te esfuerces princesita en moverte**_ – Dijo incandose frente a ella

-Que es lo que pretendes Ceyde, no creas que lograras

_**-Callate – le dio un golpe en la mejilla – ya he aguantado suficiente de ti, me has dado muchos problemas, eres el primer ser que se ha revelado por mas de 3 dias, esto me estaba haciendo debilitarme cada dia mas, pero hoy princesa, soy mas fuerte que tu aquí, aun con mi poco poder, he tenido la suficiente energia para crear esas sogas y atarte a tu mente, aquí te quedaras y pronto destruire a tus amigas, a esa maldita estrella y a toda la tierra, y después te matare para ocupar tu cuerpo, después buscare otros huéspedes en el resto de la galaxia pero la tierra no tendra perdon **_

-No lo haras

_**-Y tu piensas detenerme? Estas tan debil que ni mis pensamientos puedes romper –dijo señalando la cuerda – Ahora que disfrutes el espectáculo –De pronto todo quedo en penumbra, Serena sabia que Ceyde estaba en control de su cuerpo, y en este estado no podria luchar por volver a ser ella, todo estaba perdido. **_

-En la tierra frente al palacio de Cristal

-Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder –grito un joven a través del polvo que cubría la ciudad

-Pero Nicolas, es demasiado peligroso, deja que Darien lo haga

-No el tiene asuntos que arreglar, vamos Rei andando

-Si – dijo golpeando a un guerrerero que habia salido del castillo

-Darien se encontraba en el centro de la batalla, frente a el estaba Seya con su espada entre las manos, todo habia ocurrido tan rapido, parecia, que los esperaba, pero no podia ver a Ami por ningun lado, ella habia dado la señal, pero porque? Que habia pasado

-No permitire que le hagas daño, Darien

-No deseo hacerte daño, lo que queremos es terminar con esta guerra

-Este no es el modo –dijo Seya lanzandole una estocada a Darien

-Seya, usa tu razon, ella termino con tu planeta y con todo lo que amabas, ella no es Serena

-Darien, prometi protegerla y lo hare aunque me cueste la vida, si tu no puedes creer en ella entonces no la amas como dices… y yo no permitire que le hagas daño, Taiki, Yaten –dijo al verlos acercarse y con un rapido movimiento le quito a Darien la espada de las manos

-Que esta sucediendo –dijo Taikin esquivando a los que lo atacaban

-La encontraron? –dijo Seya, sin hacer caso a lo que Taiki le decia

-Si aquí esta, la estrella azul –dijo mostrandole un hermoso cristal azul turquesa que traia envuelto en una manta

-Vamos esta en el castillo – Seya se dio la vuelta y corrio con ellos dejando a Darien atrás, quien tomo su espada y los siguio

Los tres entraron al castillo, en su habitación estaba Serena, viendo la batalla, y reia cada vez que alguien caia, en el suelo estaban Lita y Mina y Ami inconsientes, cada una tenia en su tobillo una marca negra que se extendia poco a poco

-Serena –dijo Seya irrumpiendo en la habitación – Que has hecho? –dijo al ver a las chicas en el suelo

_**-Vaya, has vuelto y veo que tus hermanos tambien **_

-Ceyde???

_**-Asi es, creiste que era la princesita de la luna? **_

-Donde esta Serena

_**-Ella comenzo a reir – me causo muchas dificltades, pero al fin he logrado detenerla, tal vez aun quede un poco de ella en este cuerpo, pero pronto sera todo mio, al igual que el universo **_

-No te lo permitiremos

-Tu y cuantos mas me lo impediran? Pude una vez con ustedes y con todo su reino y ahora no me sera tan difícil –dijo levantando la mano hacia ellos y golpeandolos con un poder – Ven son tan debiles

-Serena… vamos despierta

-Esta vez no lo lograras –dijo dandole una patada a Seya que yacia en el suelo y lo dejo inconciente, Taiki y Yaten tambien estaban muy debiles y el impacto del golpe fue muy duro para ellos, ambos habia perdido la conciencia, Ceyde se acerco a ellos y tomo la estrella azul – Al fin es mia

-No… - dijo de pronto una voz en su cabeza

**-Sigues ahí? –dijo Ceyde – Ahora no me podras derrotar mis ataduras… **

-Eso crees, este cuerpo es mio, y tu no lo controlaras, y yo acabare contigo, tus ataduras no son tan resistentes como crees

-No… -de pronto Ceyde y Serena sintieron el frio de una espada en su vientre, solo tenia puesto un camisón y pudo sentir el frio de la espada a travez de su ropa – **TU** –rugio Ceyde

-Darien –dijo Serena al verlo frente a ella, era tan guapo como la ultima vez que lo habia visto, estaba diferente, se veia cansado y un poco mas viejo, tenia una gran corte en la frente, y en el brazo, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella amenazandola sabia que el lo lograria

**-No lograras detenerme –dijo Ceyde – Pronto la estrella azul me pertenecera y tu y todo este planeta moriran…-Dijo mirandolo con desprecio**

-Serena no puedo permitir que hagas esto, no se que ha pasado pero tu…

**-Ingenuo crees que podras conmigo –Ceyde comenzo a juntar energia cuando de pronto se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y profirio un fuerte alarido **

-Basta ya, no permitire que le hagas daño –Ella miro suplicante a Darien- Darien por favor matame

-Serena, eres tu –dijo soltando la espada y estrechandola contra su cuerpo, sus ojos se lo habian dicho era su Serena, habia vuelto su amor

**-No Darien, debes matarme no queda opcion debemos destruir a Ceyde **

**-No puedo hacerlo Serena, que estas diciendo, hace meses que crei perderte y casi muero, no puedo perderte otra vez**

**-Darien, el futuro de la tierra depende de nostros, debes hacerlo **

**-No Serena no lo hare, encontraremos otra solucion**

**-No, no hay otra solucion, debo morir y asi ella morira conmigo, ella es muy poderosa y yo estoy muy debil, lo siento Darien, no quisiera dejarte, promete que cuidaras con amor a nuestro hijo y le hablaras de mi **

**-Pero de que estas hablando –Dijo viendo como Serena se acercaba al cuerpo de Seya y tomaba la estrella azul de sus manos **

-Darien, se que lo lograras… volvere a ti – De pronto levanto la estrella azul y dijo "Estrella azul, de hermoso resplandor, guardiana de la galaxia y todo alrededor, tu me has sido obsequio de quien antes te tomo, y te pido con todo respeto, escuches mi petición, sana a los heridos, que en la tierra existen hoy, y vuelve a la vida a los que estan lejos. Ceyde a causado un gran dolor por donde paso, y mi sacrificio te ofrezco si escuchas mi clamor, restaura las vidas y planetas que Ceyde destruyo con su maldad, renueva la tierra, y a todos sus habitantes los que han muerto asesinados o por sacrificio propio, que todos olviden lo acontecido y que solo mis amados recuerden lo sucedido y mi sacrificio por ellos y que Tokio de Cristal vuelva a dormir hasta que sea su verdadero despertar… pronto guardo silencio y cerro los ojos" la estrella pronto comenzo a flotar lejos de su mano y a brillar con gran intensidad

–**Se acerco a su escritorio mientras todo era alumbrado por la suave luz que despedia la estrella azul, y tomo una daga y volteo a verlo, una lagrima surcaba su mejilla le sonrio y le dijo – Te amo Darien –sus manos se levantaron y la daga la perforo – Darien corrio hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, la sangre brotaba de la herida**

-Nooooooooooo! Serena –grito Darien, jalando lentamente la daga, para sacarla del cuerpo de Serena – el cayo de rodillas abrazando fuertemente a Serena – Serena, mi amor, -dijo comenzando a llorar

-No… no llores Darien… todo estara bien… te amo… por favor cuida a nuestro bebe…-dijo acercando su mano a su rostro y en ese momento murio, Darien escucho el llanto del bebe en la cuna, el dejo despacio en el suelo el cuerpo de Serena y cargo al pequeño envuelto en mantas, de pronto todo comenzo a brillar fuertemente y Darien vio como el cuerpo de su esposa desaparecia, poco a poco una luz cegadora y calidad, envolvio la tierra y recorrio el universo.

-Darien abrio los ojos, aun vestia su ropa de Endymoin, se encontraba de rodillas en medio de su departamento, poco a poco levanto la cabeza y reconocio su sala de estar, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, Tokio de Cristal habia desparecido. Pero no era un sueño, el pequeño en sus brazos era muestra de ello.

-Darien, vio al pequeño que tenia entre sus brazos, el cual dormia profundamente, Darien camino por el departamento y entro a su habitación, y se asomo por la ventana, la ciudad estaba decierta, donde estarian las chicas? Que habia pasado? Dejo al pequeño en la cama colocando un par de cojines a sus lados, vio su reflejo en el espejo y vio que estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, se quito la ropa y abrio la llave para darse una ducha, después volvio al lado de su hijo y lo miro por largo rato, se sento en la cama y tomo una foto de Serena en su luna de miel, la cual Serena habia colocado cuando ya se iban a dormir, unas horas antes de perderla para siempre, por que no se la llevo con el? Porque la habia dejado? Esas preguntas lo taladraban dia a dia, pero ahora no podria recuperarla. El sol habia comenzado a salir, no habia dormido nada, vio que su hija dormia placidamente, sabia que pronto seria hora de darle de comer, tenia que ir a comprar comida y pañales, asi que la envolvio en una cobija y salio del departamento afuera de su puerta estaba parada Lita.

-Lita pero que haces aquí?

-Darien, yo, deseo saber… si Serena esta bien

-Lita…

-Darien, hace un momento me desperte en mi casa, primero no sabia donde estaba al percatarme, Sali de alli y vi que todo habia cambiado, al fin habia terminado la pesadilla y pense si estoy en mi casa Serena y Darien deben estar en la suya asi que corri hacia aquí, dime como esta ella

-Lita ella… ella no sobrevivio –La mirada de Lita perdio todo signo de vida, su piel palidecio hasta verse como el marfil

-Darien eso debe ser una broma verdad

-No… yo no pude salvarla

-Pero que estas diciendo? Como es posible, que sucedió?

-Ella me dijo que tenia que morir para destruir a Ceyde… me pido que la matara –Dijo Darien, sus mejillas se surcaron de lagrimas – Yo no podia hacerlo Lita, yo, como matarla? Yo la amo… desde la primera vez que la vi… y ella tomo una daga de su cajon y se… se mato –Lita abrazo a Darien y el a ella y ambos lloraron la perida de su querida Serena.

/ mas tarde /

-Darien ibas a salir? –Dijo Lita tomando al bebe que Darien llevaba en sus brazos

-Si, yo no tengo nada para darle de comer ni para cambiarlo

-Bueno te acompañare y después iremos al templo Hikawa ahí nos reuniremos con las chicas

-Muy bien.

-Darien y Lita no hablaron mucho, la perdida de Serena los tenia sumidos en sus pensamientos, al llegar al centro comercial, los dos se encaminaron a el area de bebes

-Vaya hay mucha variedad –Dijo Darien tratando de hablar un poco.

-Si, pero bueno veamos que necesitamos –Dijo Lita, Darien llevaba el carrito y Lita de pronto comenzo a llenarlo con leche en polvo, mamilas, pañaleras, pañales y al llegar a la ropa, tomo un par de trajecitos color azules

-Lita, esa ropa es para niño, creo que a Rini no le hara gracia saber que usaba ropa de niño

-Darien aun no lo sabes?

-Saber que debo saber?

-Que, que Rini no nacio, ella tuvo a un varon

-Pero porque?

-No lo sabemos, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad debemos buscar a Setsuna y pregunarle

-Bien vamos a el templo hikawa

-Después de pagar Darien coloco el portabebe en el asiento trasero de su auto, Lita se sento adelante con el, después de cambiarlo preparo un biberón y lo alimento mientras llegaban a casa de Rei, Lita habia mandando una señal a las chicas de reunirse en el templo Hikawa a las 9 y al llegar todas estaban alli, al bajar del cohe Darien tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y subio hasta el templo alli los esperaban todas las chicas, tambien Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka y Hotaru y las 3 Star Ligths.

-Seya estas bien!! – Dijo Lita corriendo a abrazarlo

-Si, y tu tambien – Dijo este correspondiendo al abrazo -Pero donde esta bombon? Donde la han dejado

-Seya…

-Darien, donde esta Serena –Dijo Rei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Dime que esta bien

-Ella, se ha sacrificado para salvarnos a todos

-Pero… la estrella azul la salvaria –dijo Seya

-No, ella murio para asi destruir a Ceyde

-De pronto el niño que Darien llevaba en brazos comenzo a llorar fuertemente

-Pero ese bebe de quien es? –dijo Nicolas

-Es el hijo de Serena

-Nacio? –pregunto Rei

-Si, antes de que todo comenzara

-Entonces Rini logro salvarse

-No –dijo Ami mirando a Seya primero y después a las demas –Este bebe no es Rini, en realidad no es niña, es un niño

-Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru donde estuvieron todo este tiempo? –Dijo Darien enfrentandolas – Porque no estuvieron aquí para ayudarnos

-Principe –Dijo Setsuna – Nosotros deseabamos volver, pero no podiamos, algo sucedió en la puerta del tiempo y habia mucho peligro que amenazaba la tierra, debiamos permanecer cerca de la puerta y en la galaxia exterior para no permitir que nada pasara, pero ahora que todo a regresado a la normalidad hemos vuelto

-Pero porque sucedió esto? Quien era ese ser que ataco a Serena, porque ella ha tenido un varon? –dijo Darien

-Darien, nosotras queremos agradecerte primero que nada, el que tu y todos los terrestres hayan luchado por la tierra –dijo Hotaru – la destrucción se abatio sobre ella, y nosotras no pudimos intervenir para ayudar, pero confiamos en ti y en la Reina Serena, y lograron acabar con este mal

-Pero Serena…

-Hay sacrificios que deben hacerce –dijo Michiru tomando por los hombros a Hotaru –y debes aprender de ellos, solo ellos te mostraran tus victorias

-Porque estan todas tan tranquilas acaso ya lo sabian? Todas ustedes y nunca me dijeron que sabian que ella moriria, ella debio estar a mi lado para vivir en Tokio de Cristal que ha pasado?

-Darien debes calmarte un poco –Dijo Rei acercandose a el y entregandole el bebe a Ami- Vamos, no solo tu la perdiste, todas nosotros la amabamos, aun con nuestras dificultades ella era muy importante para nosotros, ahora debemos saber que va a pasar con el futuro, y tu debes estar bien para proteger a tu hijo, pero vamos adentro, preparare un poco de te para todos.

-Todos iban a entrar cuando de las sombras salió un joven de cabellos azules y sus ojos grises escrutaban a todos, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Sailor Plut.

-Esperen –Dijo el y todos voltearon a mirarlo sorprendido

-Sanjat – dijo Setsuna

Continuara…

**BUENO PRONTO SUBIERE EL OCHO... QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**IRES **


	8. Atando Cabos

_**Hey, hola a todos! bueno espero que hayan pasado una excelente nochebuena y tambien una excelente navidad, y aqui mi regalo de navidad, aunque creo que tambien sera el ultimo capitulo del año.**_

_** En este capitulo aclaro todas las dudas que creo existen y tambien ato los cabos sueltos, claro si quedo alguno me lo dicen... pero segun yo todo esta claro jajaja! bueno espero que esten disfrutando mi fic como yo he disfrutado escribirlo, cada dia surgen cosas nuevas que me gustaria poner o hacer, para darle el final deseado a este fic, pero no se preocupen aun falta un buen para terminar, espero. **_

_**En fin, les dejo todos mis besos y abrazos que pasen un excelente fin de año con todas las personas que amen y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. **_

_**Un beso a todos Ires **_

Capitulo 8 **ATANDO CABOS**

Todos iban a entrar cuando de las sombras salio un joven de cabellos azules y sus ojos grises escrutaban a todos, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Sailor Plut.

-Esperen –Dijo el y todos voltearon a mirarlo sorprendido

-Sanjat – dijo Setsuna – En verdad eres tu?

-Ustedes se conocen? –dijo Michiru – Quien es el Setsuna

-El es, el guardian mas poderoso y antiguo del tiempo, el guarda la puerta norte

-Pero ustedes ya me conocian, pero mi nombre era Dunus

-Eres el pequeño ser que nos ayudo

-Asi es, ahora que Ceyde ha sido destruida todo ha terminado, el hechizo se ha roto y he vuelto a mi verdadera forma, y puedo volver a cuidar mi puerta

-Vamos adentro –Dijo Rei – Tenemos mucho que hablar por lo visto

-No entiendo lo que esta pasando- Dijo Ami - Que las entretuvo tanto tiempo? O que las hizo darse cuenta que tenian que volver a la galaxia exterior?

-Chicas, cuando fuimos a buscar a Serena a su departamento, el dia del accidente de sus padres nosotras vimos a Rini –Dijo Setsuna

-Rini estuvo aquí? –Pregunto Darien

-Si… pero estaba muy muy cambiada, no la reconoci al instante, y era mucho mayor que cuando la conocimos, puedo decir que tenia aproximadamente 15 años, y lucia debastada, asi que decidimos ir al futuro

-Y que encontraron? -Pregunto Mina de pronto- El futuro esta bien?

-Pues, al llegar alla…

-Ustedes encontraron desolación no es asi? –dijo Sanjat

-Y tu como lo sabes? –dijo Harwka

-Bueno, eso se debe a mi, Ceyde encontro mi puerta hace algunos años, me tomo por sorpresa, y me convirtió en Dunus, ella me dominaba, y yo tenia que estar con ella siempre en compañía de Carpire su mano derecha. Llego a la tierra y la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion la acogieron durante muchos años, cuando llego, la pequeña dama tan solo tenia 3 años. Ella hablo mucho con la Reina y hizo amistad con ella, todos conocian la historia de las Sailors Scouts, como comenzaron y todos los enemigos que habian tenido, existia un gran salon en el que la reina guardaba todas sus armas de transformación. Alli Ceyde le pregunto sobre todas, les pregunto sobre todas sus batallas, y sus inicios. En una gran comida que se organizo por el noveno cumpleaños de la pequeña dama, Ceyde pregunto cual fue el primer enemigo que les descubrio su verdadera identidad, y Mars contesto que habia sido en un tren, un hombre llamado Jedite. Le dijo que les habia dado muchos problemas, Ceyde entro en la biblioteca que Luna llevaba de las batallas de las Sailors, y alli supo que nunca supo la fecha de la muerte de Jedite, sabia que no podia viajar mucho por el tiempo porque podria ser detectada por Sailor Plut una guardiana dentro del mismo tiempo, asi que decidio seguir investigando cuando era el tiempo mas difícil de la Reina. Pero Luna no es tonta y la escucho hablando con sus planes con Carpire, supo que debia volver después de la boda de la Reina, pues Serena habia pasado por una depresion muy grande en ese tiempo, habia perdido algo muy importante para ella –y al decir esto miro a Lita que tenia al bebe en brazos- pero ella no contaba que el viajar en el tiempo se producian cambios que con el mas leve movimiento en el campo del tiempo espacio, todo se modifica. Aprovecho un dia en que se dio cuenta que Sailor Plut no estaba en ese tiempo, pero Luna habia advertido a las Sailors el plan de Ceyde, cuando estaba a punto de viajar por el tiempo, dio inicio la guerra después de eso comenzo lo mas oscuro que se vivio en ese tiempo, Ceyde abrio la puerta y entro su ejercito, torturo y asesino a casi todas las Sailors, solo sobrevivieron 2 sailors, la Reina y la pequeña princesa, el Rey cayo a manos de Carpire, el cual poseyo su cuerpo.

-Por eso fue que lo vimos cuando abrieron el palacio –Dijo Ami

-Asi es, pero antes de llegar, la guerra se prolongo por mas de 7 años,

-Pero Setsuna como fue que no te diste cuenta de estos cambios? –Pregunto Mars

-Nosotros como protectores de la puerta no debemos intervenir en el tiempo, es solo vigilar que nadie entre ni salga, pero este tiempo fue tan difícil para Sailor Moon que decidimos quedarnos aquí –dijo Setsuna

-Si, y aunque ella hubiera ido a ver la puerta del tiempo y viajado al futuro ella no hubiera visto nada, pues Carpire hecho un fuerte hechizo a su puerta del tiempo, asi que no hubiera notado nada. –Prosigio Sanjat- nosotros nos quedamos alla hasta que no hubo nadie vivo, Sailors Mars y Sailor Júpiter, fueron las Sailors Scouts que protegieron a la Reina y a la pequeña dama todo ese tiempo. La mantuvieron oculta, ella se encontraba devastada, era muy fuerte, pero no podia soportar la perdida de el Rey y de sus amigas, cada dia estaba mas debil, hasta que no resistio mas y murio, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter se lanzaron en contra de Ceyde para distraerla, yo logre hablar con ellas antes de viajar al pasado, y solo habia una manera de que ella no lograra sus objetivos, se hizo un plan que solo podian intentar una vez y enviaron a la pequeña dama al pasado, a buscar a Sailor Moon, antes de que llegara su primer General, pues ella primero enviaria a su mas poderoso General, Spyro, Ceyde tenia la cualidad de dominar a quien fuera, pues creaba unas semillas que Spyro transportaba, la Ceyde que la NeoReina conocio no era la verdadera, era una mas de todas sus conquistas, la verdadera era transportada por Spyro y depositada en un nuevo cuerpo. Al dominar el nuevo cuerpo creaba una semilla que le entregaba a Spyro con su verdadera identidad, y al entrar a otro cuerpo mataba al dueño del cuerpo y después los dominaba haciendo creer a todos que todo estaba bien, pero al llegar la pequeña dama era muy poderosa y destruyo a Spyro, pero no contamos que ingertaria la semilla a la NeoReina, por eso Ceyde se tuvo que quedar en la tierra, creyo que podria dominar a la Reina, pero esta le dio muchos problemas en este tiempo, no era tan debil como ella creia. Y con esto Ceyde cambio el futuro. Ceyde volvio antes de la boda y entro a donde estaban los dominios de el Negaverso alli encontraron a Cityscaya, una sirviente de Jedite quien protegia el Cristal donde fue recluido, Ceyde destruyo el cristal y fue cuando empezo todo

-Pero como es que Rini volvio si Plut estaba aquí?

-Ella tenia una llave del tiempo que yo le di –dijo Sanjat –asi pudo volver, ese fue el plan que hicimos para salvar a la Reina

-Pero ella murio

-Es verdad, pero no a manos de Ceyde y Ceyde fue destruida.

-Gracias por todo –dijo Darien – Gracias por tu apoyo en esa epoca y en esta con Serena

-Me hubiera gustado ayudar mas, ahora debo volver, Sailor Plut es bueno haberte visto después de 400 años

-Si adios –Sanjat abrio un portal y desaparecio

-400 años? Pues cuantos años tienes Plut? –dijo Hotaru mirandola sorprendida

-Mas de los que te imaginas querida Hotaru, pero su tiempo y mi tiempo es distinto

-y dime Setsuna el futuro es igual ahora?

-No Darien, el futuro ahora esta sufriendo un gran cambio, y ni yo se que sucede, pero, se que el futuro deberan forjarlo ustedes mismos. Nosotras debemos marcharnos, debemos volver a nuestro lugar.

-Setsuna espera!

-Ami que sucede?

-Yo debo preguntarles algo

-No podemos decir nada mas–dijo mirando a Harwka y a Michiru

-Lo que yo quiero saber, es porque, porque Serena tuvo un varon y no a Rini?

-Cuando se ha alviado

-Anoche antes de comenzar la guerra

-Ella se alivio un dia antes –dijo Michiru mirando su reloj

-Por eso se salvo –dijo Setsuna sonriendo –Chicas creo que el futuro sera muy diferente a partir de ahora

-Pero de que hablan? –Dijo Darien

-Serena en el futuro, después de casarse contigo, se embarazo e iba a tener un varon, pero ella tuvo un accidente con sus padres y su hermano, esto fue antes del surgimiento de Tokio de Cristal, todos murieron con esepcion de ella, pero ella perdio a su bebe a los 8 meses de gestacion, eso la mantuvo muy afligida, hasta que llego Rini y la hizo volver a sonreir

-Y crees que la volveremos a ver?

-Aun en la noche mas oscura, en la noche mas nublada… siempre aparece la luna, no hay que perder la esperanza.

_**Continuara...**_

_** Ya se un poco corto, pero aclaré todas las dudas que crei que existian, gracias por leerlo **_

_** Un beso a todos **_

_** Ires /// Felices fiestas /// **_


	9. Luna Nueva

**Hola a todos! antes que nada espero que hayan tenido una excelente navidad y que Santa les haya traido lo que pidieron. Bueno este es mi regalo de Fin de Año. habia dicho que ya no habria capitulos para el 2007 pero SORPRESA!!!! aqui les dejo este, espero que les guste. **

** El titulo me lo he robado jajaja!!! de un libro de Vampiros romantico (que por cierto esta muy super genial si no lo han leido leeanlo y si ya lo leyeron diganme que les ha parecido) bueno el libro 1 es Crepusculo y el 2 es Luna Nueva (de aqui mi titulo) es como un homenaje jajajajaa!!!! **Oo! **Creo que ni en mi sueño mas bizarro me acercaria a su manera de escribir, pero uno hace su esfuerzo. La escritora es Sthepanie Meyer.**

**En fin, me he salido del tema, este capitulo esta muy cortito pero creo que les va a gustar, y si no acepto abucheos en los reviews. gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus firmas me hacen que ponga a trabajar a mi ratoncito para escribir y escribir... **

**Bueno ya me explaye les dejo un beso, no un monton de besos y abrazos feliz fin de año y muy requete excelente inicio de Año, que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

** IRES  
**

CAPITULO 9 Luna Nueva

Darien abrio los ojos, aun era de madrugada, habia vuelto a soñar con ella, con su suave risa y sus ojos sinceros, la veia sola en la oscuridad, y sabia que le llamaba, pero por mas que trataba de acercarse a ella, cada vez se alejaba mas y mas. Habian pasado 7 meses desde que todo habia acabado, pero el sentia el tiempo muy lento, miro su mesita de noche, eran las 5 de la madrugada, ya casi seria hora de comer del pequeño Sami, se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, preparo un poco de leche y se acerco a la cuna que estaba junto a su cama, el pequeño dormia profundamente, se parecia tanto a Serena, lo unico que tenia distinto era su cabello. Eso lo habia heredado de el.

Lo tomo suavemente entre sus brazos y le acerco el biberón, el cual sin siquiera haber despertado comenzo a succionar con fuerza. El camino por la habitación y se acerco a la gran ventana que daba al balcon, la ciudad comenzaba a trabajar podia ver los autos correr hacia los trabajos y la panaderia que tenia en el edificio de atrás comenzaba a hornear, le soprendia como a pesar de la altura llegaba nitidamente el aroma de los bollos de chocolate. Miro el cielo buscando la unica conexión que tenia con su querida princesa, su amada Serena, pero no habia ni rastro de la luna, -LUNA NUEVA- susurro, odiaba ese dia en el mes, cuando desaparecia completamente de su vision su querida Luna. Su amada Serena. Al terminar con el pequeño le cambio el pañal, de ropa y lo volvio a dormir, era hora de ducharse el.

Al salir, escucho el timbre insistente, que se confundia con el llanto de su hijo lo tomo entre brazos y se dirigio a la puerta

-Diga? –Abrio levemente la puerta y vio la sonrisa amable de Lita frente a el

-Lita? Pero que haces aquí tan temprano

-Oh no es temprano –dijo mirando su reloj faltaban 5 minutos para las 7am – jajaja! Bueno Darien, es que hoy es un dia muy especial y crei que te gustaria hacer algo

-Algo?

-Si, vamos vistete, yo mientras le dare una ducha al pequeño Darien Samuel –Dijo tomandolo entre brazos y haciendole pucheros

-Pero Lita tengo que trabajar

-No Darien como crees!!! –Dijo Ami detrás de el

-Ami? –dijeron los dos a la vez

-Hola! –dijeron Rei y Mina que venian acompañados de Luna y Artemis

-Pero que esta pasando? –Dijo Darien

-Como que que? –Dijo Rei – No lo has olvidado verdad?

-Chicas de que estan hablando?

-Es el cumpleaños de Serena –Dijeron todas a la vez

-Si eso lo se –dijo Darien exasperado – Pero porque tanta insistencia? Ire… ire a verla después de el trabajo –Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - Vamos chicas tengo que irme a trabajar

-No Darien, como tu jefa inmediata –dijo Ami abochornada- Hoy tienes el dia libre asi que ponte comodo y vamos a hacer planes, algo especial en honor a ella

-Pero chicas –dijo Darien dejando caer a los lados los brazos

-Darien, vamos –dijo Luna desde el hombro de Rei – No solo ha sido difícil para ti, tambien lo es para nostros, pero estando juntos, esto es mas facil de sobrellevar.

-Gracias Chicas –dijo abrazando a Mina y a Ami por los hombros –Se porque Serena las apreciaba tanto

-Si, espero que lo haya sabido al final –dijo Rei con los ojos anegados de lagrimas-

-Se que fue asi –Dijo Lita – Bueno quitemos las caras tristes, vamos chicas traigan lo que deje en el pasillo, ire a preparar el desayuno y entrego al pequeño a Mina y corrio a la cocina.

-A medio dia

-Vamos Darien que es lo que tenias pleaneado hacer –dijo Mina –

-Trabajar –dijo secamente – Pero ahora ire a comprar rosas para su tumba – dijo acercandose a una floreria que tenia flores de todos colores

-Por favor 100 rosas rojas

-Claro, pero no se si las tendremos todas.

-Bueno las que tengan –dijo Darien inclinandose sobre su hijo que hacia gorgojeos desde la carreola

-Y dime Darien estas bien? –dijo Lita al ver que las chicas entraban a buscar flores en el local

-Ha sido difícil, pero entre el trabajo y Sami trato de no entristeserme, se que, ella querria que su hijo no fuera infeliz por mi depresion, pero es tan difícil la vida sin ella, crei, crei que si todo terminaba, ella volveria a mi lado, pero ahora todo es tan vacio sin ella, pude estar sin ella mientras Ceyde la dominaba porque algo me decia que no estaba sola, y ademas estaba con vida, y haria todo lo posible hasta lo imposible por salvarla, aun a costa de mi vida, pero no crei que ella perderia la suya

-Si, ha sido dificl para todas, Rei es la mas afectada, aunque no lo demuestre, ella ha sido muy fuerte y no habla de su dolor con nostras, y muy raras veces llora, pero se que se siente culpable por lo que le ocurrio a Serena, pero ella no sabria que Jedaite irrumpiria asi, y Plut no quiere darnos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

-Tal vez ella sepa algo –Dijo Mina detrás de ellos – tal vez Serena si sobrevivio pero aparecio en otra ciudad

-Mina CALLATE! –dijo Artemis desde su hombro

-Oh tal vez otro continente,

-Mina CALLATE –Dijo de nuevo Artemis mirando como a Darien se le oscurecian los ojos y comenzaba a caminar

-y la encontro un joven guapo y atletico y como no tiene memoria es feliz a su lado y se han casado ya

-MINA –Dijo Artemis rasguñandola – CALLATE DE UNA VEZ

-Que?!!!

-Vamos Darien no le hagas caso –Dijo Lita mirandola con ojos de desaprobación- Eso no es así lo sabes, ella no te olvidaria

-Yo la olvide –Dijo recordando los esfuerzos de Serena por hacerle recordar su idilio frente a Ann – Mina tiene razon

-Darien calmate, ella volvera, la luna siempre vuelve a aparecer en el cielo –Dijo Lita- Se que la Reina Serenity desde algun lugar logro salvarla de nuevo –dijo deteniendose mientras veia a Darien alejarse al doblar la esquina y volvio con la mirada furiosa dirigida a Mina

-Mina que bocaza eres! –Dijo Lita dandole una cachetada

-Oye –dijo tocandose su mejilla que aun ardia –en los ojos de Lita habia lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas – Si para ti es facil ver las cosas de otro modo esta bien, si a ti es facil olvidar el dolor, porque tu eres la "diosa del amor" esta bien, pero no todas tenemos esa caracteristica de ser vela, que todo se nos escurra, no, algunas personas sufrimos mas que otras – Volteo a ver al joven que le ofrecia la caja con las rosas y las veia discutir, ella las tomo y las pago después corrio detrás de Darien

-Pero que ha pasado –dijo dijo Rei saliendo de la tienda

-Creen que no me importa que Serena haya muerto? –dijo Mina conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-No Mina porque dices eso?

-Lita lo cree asi. Ella cree, que soy una vela, que todo se me escurre

-No lo que sucede es que tu ves las cosas de una manera muy excesivamente positivas –Dijo Artemis desde su hombro –Siento haberte rasguñado

-Vamos alcancemoslos. –Dijo Ami

-Lita llego al panteón, pero no encotro a Darien, las chicas la alcanzaron y lo buscaron en los alrededores y no lo encontraron.

-Vamos volvamos a su departamento, debera volver alli

-Bien. Vamos –dijo Mina dejando las flores frente a la tumba vacia que decia Serena Tsukino, buena hija, excelente Amiga, amada Esposa.

-Darien camino sin rumbo, estuvo vagando un par de horas, hasta que llego aun lugar que reconocio, su hijo se habia dormido después de que le habia dado de comer, y se detuvo frente a una gran casa con un jardin descuidado, la yerba crecia alta y amenazaba con salir por sobre el muro blanco

-Vaya –dijo Darien abriendo la puerta – tomo a su hijo en brazos con cuidado y entro dejando en el porche la carreola, busco en el dintel de la puerta la llave de emergencias y abrio la puerta, el sol entraba por las ventanas, todo estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo pero aparte de sus huellas que dejaba en el suelo al andar por el corredor, no habia huella de que alguien hubiera ido por alli en mucho tiempo. Subio las escaleras donde estaban las fotos de la familia, y miro a Serena, habia algo distinto pero no sabia que era, subio a su habitación y abrio la puerta, la ventana tenia un leve agujero, como si algo la hubiera golpeado pero todo estaba en su sito, tal como Ikuko lo habia dejado, de pronto sobre su mesita vio un pequeño reloj en forma de pollito, Darien lo tomo en sus manos y recordo lo que serena le habia dicho " _este reloj es muy importante para mi, me lo mando Kenji desde Canada, hace muchos años que lo tengo, y por eso lo he traido para que nos despierte a ti y a mi" _No era posible que hubiera tenido dos, cuantos años dijo que tenia cuando lo recibio? 9 ya no lo recordaba.

Darien salio de la casa dejando todo en su lugar pero con un vacio mas grande en el pecho y al cerrar la cerca blanca tras el vio el gran letrero rojo que decia EN VENTA

-Oiga que hace alli? –dijo una mujer detrás de el

-Pero Señora Tachikawa que gusto verla después de tanto tiempo

--Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos – No creo conocerlo, digame que hacía alli?

-Pero de que habla?

-Digame he? No creo que sea un ladron, esta interesado en la propiedad

-Si –dijo mirandola soprendido – cuando la han puesto en venta

-Hace unos dias, al parecer no la vinieron a reclamar sus dueños, que lastima, que lastima –dijo mirando la casa con nostalgia- Ellos fueron mis vecinos por mas de 20 años, que pena lo ocurrido con la familia, pero digame desea comprarla?

-Pues no, no sabia que estaba en venta, aquí vivia mi esposa –dijo recalcando la ultima palabra – no se que peretende fingiendo que no me conoce

-Oiga jovencito, aquí vivia la familia Tsukino, y solo tenian una hija y no era casada, vaya si lo sabre yo, tal ves se ha equivocado de casa, todas son iguales por aquí, vamos vayase, y deje de burlarse del dolor de otros –dijo dandose la vuelta y entrando en la casa contigua

Darien dejo al pequeño en la carreola, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la mujer que sucedia? como no lo recordaba? tomo su telefono celular y marco el numero

-Bienes Raices de Tokio –dijo una chica del otro lado de la linea

-Si hola, disculpe hablo por una propiedad que esta en venta

-A si? Claro –dijo la voz de pronto interesada –esta frente al anuncio?

-Si

-Digame el numero que tiene junto a la direccion

-Si es 49874

-Gracias, oh es una excelente propiedad, le gustaria concerla para ver si le interesa

-No, deseo comprarla

-Vaya, bien, le la direccion de mi oficina para que pase.

/// varias horas mas tarde ///

Las chicas estaban sentadas fuera del departamento de Darien, tenian empaques de comida vacios frente a ellas y Mina se estaba quedando dormida, cuando el campanazo de el elevador la hizo gritar

-Darien volviste

-Si hola chicas, -dijo sonriente

-Veo que vienes de mejor humor Darien –dijo Rei

-Darien siento lo que dije esta tarde. –dijo Mina sin voltear a verlo

-No hay problema

-Pero a que se debe este cambio –dijo Ami tomando las llaves que Darien le ofrecia mientras hacia malabares por sostener la carreola y un gran sobre de papeles

-En un momento se los dire, pasen, estoy muerto de hambre pedire pizza quieren?

-No gracias acabamos de cenar

-Vaya

-No te preocupes, vamos toma asiento te preparare algo rapidamente –dijo Lita –Ami ve si Sami no esta sucio

-Si –dijo tomando con manos habiles al pequeño

Las chicas se acomodaron en el comedor y en el centro de la mesa el sobre les llamaba la atención a todas las chicas, Darien ceno con calma y mirando sus rostros crispados

-Vamos Darien que sucede –dijo Rei

-El rio sonoramente y le parecio tan lejana la ultima vez que habia reido asi- bueno, bueno esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Serena

-De que estas hablando? –dijeron todas mirandolo con ojos asustados

-No me miren asi, es que hoy, después de que las he dejado camine sin rumbo y llegue a la casa de Serena

-Darien –dijo Ami en un susurro

-No te preocupes, y la casa ha estado en venta desde hace unos dias como no la vinieron a reclamar, mucha gante se ha interesado en ella, pero mi oferta fue la mejor y la he comprado

-Pero Darien, esto no te hara mas daño?

-No, claro de que no –dijo mirando el sobre caqui frente a el – Creo que ha Serena le hubiera gustado que su hijo creciera en su casa

-Si tal vez

-Asi que, Ami, tengo que pedire 1 semana de vacaciones, para poder mudarme, y poner en renta el departamento

-Claro Darien tomate el tiempo que quieras y si no es indiscreción como la has?

-Comprado?

-Si era muy cara yo –dijo abochornada – me entre hoy antes de llegar y llame era una cifra enorme

-Al morir mis padres en el accidente, me dejaron una fortuna, la cual se ha ido incrementado en todos estos años, pues habia decidio no tocarla nunca, por eso siempre he trabajado, pero como vi que debia hacerlo, tome sin pensarlo el dinero y la he comprado

-Bueno Darien felicidades –dijo Rei – Sami sera feliz alli

-Y tu tambien –dijo Mina terminando la frase

-Estoy hay que celebrarlo traere helado –dijo Lita levantandose y corriendo a la cocina.

**Muy lejos de alli**

-Princesa Serena –dijo una voz – Serena despierta vamos es hora

-Quien eres?

-Tu me invocaste, yo soy la estrella azul

-Yo lo logre

-Princesa, decididiste sacrificar tu vida, a cambio de la humanidad, que aun con todo el dolor que te causaron, no lograron apagarte, tienes el corazon mas puro, que he visto en toda mi vida y después de miles de años de luz de desciones hemos acordado darte una nueva oportunidad

-Gracias

-Espera… aun no agradezcas, puedes volver, pero conocedere tu mayor deseo

-Deseo?

-Si el que has anelado toda la vida, pero que por tu amor has dejado a un lado y has aceptado tu situación, tendras una vida normal

-Normal?

-Asi es

-Pero estrella azul, amo mi vida, mis amigas, mi esposo, todo lo que tengo

-Entonces deseas volver? A esa vida de sufrimiento?

-No lo puedo considerar sufrimiento, yo he tenido malos ratos es verdad, pero tambien muy buenos, y si, deseo volver.

-Bien, mis hermanas, me dijeron que debo llevarte con nosotros, tu eres la hija de la Soberana de la luna, y ellas piensan que tu deber es regresar a casa, pero tu amor por ellos es impresionante, por eso, volveras, pero no recordaras nada, tu vida como Scout, la guardare en tu mente, creare una nueva vida para ti

-Pero deseo…

-Si, se que quieres recordar, lo podras hacer… pero solo lo lograras al invocar el cristal de plata

-Pero, se destruyo…

-El cristal de plata no fue destruido, de haberlo sido tu hubieras muerto, tu y el son parte uno del otro, recuerdas cuando Dunus entro a tu habitación, el mismo dia que sanaste a tus guerreras.

-Yo…

/// Flash Back ///

Serena estaba en su habitación, unas horas antes habia sanado a Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter de una muerte segura, se sentía debil y muy cansada pero no queria que esa mujer Ceyde la volviera a poseer, estaba cerca del balcon mirando la luna, cuando escucho que su puerta se abrio, al mirar con detenimiento lo vio, era el pequeño Dunus, quien era el sirviente de Ceyde pero le habia ayudado a salvar a sus amigas

-Majestad? –dijo en un susurro

-Dunus? Que haces aquí?

-Majestad las esclavas

-Mina y Lita? Han sobrevivdo –dijo encendiendo las luces y sonriendole

-Neo Reina, es un gusto… que su poder ser mas fuerte que el de Ceyde, tambien el poder que ella ejercer en mi esta disminuyendo, debe disculpar mi forma de hablar…

-No te preocupes, dime como la destruyo

-Usted, debe buscar la manera de sacarla de su cuerpo, y la estrella azul le sera de utilidad, ella sera quien termine con las semillas de Ceyde de una vez por todas

-Pero como lo lograre, no tengo el cristal de plata fue destruido

-No, no se destruyo, su hija Rini la salvo de Spyro, usted no lo recuerda porque ella debia borrar su memoria, pero Spyro la ataco, no teniamos eso preevisto, pero la pequeña dama logro cambiar el cristal de plata, el que usted tenia era falso.

-Falso?

-Si, de haberlo tenido, Ceyde la hubiera dominado desde el primer momento

-Pero donde esta Rini? Donde esta el Cristal?

-Ella fue atrapada por Nex y Rex, pero yo logre que Carpire me dejara deshacerme de ella

-Y que hiciste porque no supe que estaba aqui? –dijo Serena angustiada

-En esos momentos usted era dominada por Ceyde, ella esta bien, ella, volvio a su tiempo, y el Cristal de plata lo tengo yo –dijo Dunus mostrandoselo-

-Pero porque?

-Princesa, si Ceyde lo obtiene sera muy poderosa, por eso, lo ocultare en su ser… fue la petición que me hicieron sus guardianas antes de partir "Cristal de plata vuelve a dormir hasta que sea el momento de resurgir" –De pronto Serena sintio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la hizo caer de rodillas

-Lo siento princesa, era la unica manera de que ella no lo obtuviera

-Pero como volvere a traerlo de vuelta?

-El despertara cuando usted vuelva a ser Sailor Moon…

/// fin flash back ///

-Si lo recuerdo

-Bueno, ese es el motivo porque tu estes viva, y tengas poder, aunque el cristal de plata solo es un instrumento para guiar tu poder, tu eres muy poderosa, sanaste a tus amigas sin el cristal de plata en tus manos

-Pero…

-El poder esta dentro de ti, solo debes utilizarlo

-Gracias…

-Una cosa mas querida Serena

-Dime

-Tu familia no ha podido volver, asi que te enviare con una persona que te amara tanto como tus padres, ella tambien es una estrella y te cuidara… hasta que sea el momento, tu luchaste por sobrevivir, tu destino ya no era en la tierra, se feliz, y si lo logras pronto estaras de nuevo en casa con las personas a las que amas y que a ti te aman

-Mil gracias

-Serena tu tienes brillo propio nunca, dejes de brillar – y al decir esto desaparecio, Serena abrio poco a poco los ojos y vio que el sol estaba en todo su ceñid, sentia las suaves sabanas que cubrian su piel y pronto poco a poco se sumio en un sueño muy profundo.

/////////////// En Tokio ///////////////////////

El pequeño Sam dormia en su habitación cuidado por Luna y Artemis mientras las Sailors y Darien charlaban en el comedor, cuando de pronto se escucho un horrible grito procedente de la habitación todos se levantaron corriendo hacia la recamara Luna y Artemis estaban sobre la cama con la piel erizada y un potente rayo salia de la frente del hijo de Serena un rayo en forma de Luna el cual habia hecho llorar y estremecerse al pequeño. Darien se acerco a la cuna y de pronto este desaparecioy el pequeño lloraba a gritos en su cuna, Darien lo tomo entre sus brazos y lentamente lo calmo

///////////////////// En Fujuiyama //////////////////

Serena dormia en una linda habitación, la puerta se abrio lentamente y entro una mujer de cabello canoso que le miro con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro de pronto, el cuerpo de Serena se contrajo y una gran luz broto de su pecho de ella comenzo a salir una mancha roja de pronto comenzo a levantarse, lentamente hasta convertirse en una mujer de mirada siniestra. La anciana entrecerro lo ojos y antes de que pudiera hablar, la extraña aparicion le dijo con voz ronca

No me detendras, destruire este planeta, y tu vuelve a el espacio –Levanto la mano y de ella salieron unos potentes rayos negros que la envolvieron y de pronto cayo al suelo hecha una montaña de polvo – Al pararse sobre el piso vio el cuerpo de Serena inerte sobre la cama y sonrio – ja tu corazon humano es tan debil, crei que me darias batalla –dijo mirando a Serena con aire de superioridad y desaparecio, en ese momento, su corazon lucho… y volvio a latir.

Fin capitulo 9

**Bueno que les ha parecido (pero antes de que suceda algo mas) a donde llego es casa de su tia (espero que se hayan dado cuenta) pero no la he matado ok! esta casi bien, en el siguiente capitulo lo sabran. **

**Que pasen feliz inicio de año los quiero mucho **

** Ires**


	10. Despertar

**Hola! Feliz inicio de año! Espero que su año haya empezado muy requetebien, bueno les mando un monton de besos y abrazos a todos, les dejo aqui un capitulito espero que les guste. **

** Mil gracias por sus comentarios... **

**Un beso a todos **

**Ires**

Capitulo 10 **Despertar**

En una cama en el hospital reposaba una mujer de avanzada edad, dormia placidamente y a su lado un joven de cabellos largos y rubios, sostenia dulcemente su mano y la besaba mientras levantaba una plegaria por la salud de ella.

-Kenji? –dijo un medico que entro en la habitación

-Hola Matt, cuando ha sucedido? –dijo el joven con mirada angustiada al hombre que le sonreia

-Hace unos dias, pero creo que esta bien, solo debemos esperar que despierte

-Pero que suce… - la mujer que dormia en la cama abrio los ojos y le miro primero con duda y después con sorpresa

-Kenjiro!

-Mama –dijo abrazandola –Crei que te iba a perder

-De haber sabido que estando en el hospital volverias, hubiera venido hace mucho tiempo, pero que hago aquí vamos a casa –dijo removiendose en la cama

-Eloise –dijo el medico del otro lado de la habitación- No te puedes ir hasta que haga unos analisis minuciosos,

-Que analisis, ni que ocho cuartos, nada, me voy.

-Quedate donde estas, volvere en un momento –Dijo el medico mirandola a los ojos y salio de la habitación

-Viejo rabo verde –dijo viendo como se iba con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pero crei que tu y el se…

-Si nos casamos pero no deja de serlo hijo, pero dime, tan pronto te has enterado?

-No, de hecho ya volvia para aca, aunque no tan pronto, estaba en el aeropuerto y revise mi email y me entre de lo que te sucedió y tome todos los vuelos inimaginables para llegar aquí, mira ni me he bañado por las prisas –dijo levantandose y mostrando su ropa llena de lodo-

-Hijo no debiste molestarte

-Pero que te ha pasado? Porque?

-Es que, me entre que, yo lei que… -dijo comenzando a hipervenitlar

-Vamos calmate –En ese momento entro Matt

-Eloise, calmate, te dare un sedante para que duermas un rato y yo pondre al corriente a tu hijo vamos. –Dijo mientras vaciaba una jeringa en el gotero que pendia sobre la cabeza de Eloise, de pronto poco a poco comenzo a cabecear hasta que se durmió

-Que sucedió?

-Pues, tu madre vio una noticia vieja, de hace casi un año, al parecer tu prima Ikuko tuvo un accidente con toda su familia

-Que? –dijo el sin creerlo

-Si, el avion en el que viajaban exploto de una manera misteriosa, y es un caso cerrado sin resolver, al enterarse de eso. Ella se desmayo y la he traido para aca, pero no habia querido despertar hasta hoy y esos sucedió hace una semana

-Gracias Matt por cuidarla

-Después de que ella me ha cuidado, no tengo como pagarle

-Matt ire a darme una ducha a casa, cuanto dura el efecto del sedante?

-Un par de horas

-Estare en menos tiempo, dile que volvere

-Si, no te preocupes, pero no he ido por tu casa en este tiempo tal vez la encuentres algo polvosa

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de cambiarme, acababamos de desembarcar después de 2 años en el amazonas cuando me dirigi al aeropuerto y me entere de lo sucedido, por eso he volado lo antes posible

-Tu madre esta muy feliz de verte y yo tambien, ahora solo fueron dos años la ves anterior cuantos fueron? 3

-5 años

-Ves es un honor tenerte de nuevo por aqui

-Gracias Matt, regresare mas tarde.

-Toma llevate mi auto –dijo lanzandole unas llaves-

-Gracias lo cuidare

Kenji condujo a toda velocidad y pronto estuvo frente a su casa le parecia tan pequeña, hacia dos años que no volvia, la ultima vez fue cuando su madre cumplio 50 años y la ves anterior 5 años, pero tenia casi toda su vida fuera de alli, sus padres se separaron cunado el era muy pequeño y habia vivido en Canada con el, habia vuelto a los 13 años y le habia traido un regalo a su prima Serena, pues la recordaba mucho porque habia sido su unica compañía mientras duro el matrimonio de sus padres, después no volvio a Japon, de eso fue enviado a un internado a Inglaterra y a los 20 especializado un poco en medicina e idiomas se fue a trabajar a las naciones unidas a ayudar con los enfermos al Amazonas donde estuvo 5 años, volvio a ver a su madre y volvio a su trabajo aunque ella le pidio que se quedara, ahora después de dos años volvia a casa, a su casa, su padre habia muerto años atrás y siempre lo considero ajeno a su vida, nunca lo trato como su hijo simplemente era un objeto que habia ganado en el divorcio, un objeto que al no poderlo poseer su madre seria infeliz, por eso ahora volaba directo a casa, directo a ella.

Entro en la casa y vio que la estufa estaba encendida, eso era extraño pues su madre tenia casi 1 semana en el hospital, la apago y subio lentamente las escaleras

-Si hay alguien salga de donde este –dijo fuertemente

El silencio reinaba en toda la casa, al llegar al piso superior, vio que casi todas las puertas estaban cerradas menos la que su madre tenia destinada para el, el camino lentamente decidio a utilizar todas las tecnicas de defensa propia aprendidas de los guerreros Amazonas, se asomo despacio cuando vio a alguien en la cama

-Voy a entrar no se asuste,esta es mi casa y solo quiero saber que hace aquí…

Al no recibir respuesta entro y se acerco a la cama respirando lentamente vio que era una chica su rubia cabellera cubria su rostro, pero parecia tener heridas en sus brazos y piernas, la sabana yacia en el suelo y tenia puesto un camisón rosa que sabia era de su madre al pie de la cama habia un extraño montículo de tierra, y se acerco poco a poco y movio el cabello de la joven la cual no se movio ni un centímetro con el roce de su piel, y la reconocio, aunque la ultima vez que la habia visto tenia solo 9 años ahora era toda una mujer pero sabia que era ella, era su prima Serena

-Serena, Serena despierta soy yo tu primo Kenji –dijo moviendola suavemente, pero no reacciono vio sus heridas y vio que aun no cicatrizaban, quien le habia hecho eso? Pero porque la habian dejado ahí sola si su madre estaba en el hospital?-

La tomo entre sus brazos y bajo rapidamente las escaleras, y subio de nuevo al auto y condujo de nuevo al hospital al llegar con Serena en brazos las enfermeras se pusieron rapidamente a trabajar para ayudarle y Matt se acerco a el que caminaba al lado de la camilla donde habian puesto a Serena

Pero Kenji dime quien es ella? Donde la has encontrado en este estado?

-Ella es, ja ja! No te imaginas –dijo abrazandolo y riendo de felicidad-

-Kenji te encuentras bien?

-Bien claro! Bueno mientras ella se recupere, Matt es mi prima, mi prima Serena, no iba en el avion

-Pero como? En el periodico decia que toda la familia

-Pues no, aunque no se como ha llegado a casa, entonces cuando mama se desmayo aun no aparecia por alli? Esto es extraño, pero que bueno que aun esta con vida, -dijo mirandola entrar en la sala de operaciones-

-Matt hare todo lo posible por ayudarla

/// 2 horas después ///

-Como esta ella? –dijo Kenji viendo a Matt salir de la sala de operaciones

-Bien, bueno hemos hecho todo lo posible por ayudarle pero aun esta en peligro inmediato, tenia muchas heridas internas, pero se ha salvado, pero no podemos hacer mas por ella, nuestra clinica es pequeña y no tenemos los recuersos para ayudarla mas, debemos enviarla al hospital General de Tokio, alli se que tienen suficientes recuersos para ayudarle, le avisare a la Dra Mizuno que vas para alla Verdad?

-Si, Matt dime donde tomo un baño aquí?

-Si vamos a mi despacho

/// momentos después ///

-Kenji, crei que todo habia sido un sueño!!!! –Dijo Eloise al verlo entrar recien bañado a su habitación

-No aquí estoy, no estas alucinando

-Que bueno si no Matt me manda con el sicologo, pero donde has estado?

-Mama, tengo una noticia para ti, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a poner mal

-No… bueno dime que es? Pero despacio…

-Pues yo…

-Te vas a casar?

-No mama

-Te iras y otra vez me abandonaras

-Nunca mas

-Tienes un hijo?

-No mama, ya deja de inventar cosas, y dejame hablar, hoy fui a la casa, a tu casa, y en mi habitación

-Es linda verdad? Te gustaron los colores que escogi?

-Ni siquiera los vi, en la habitación en la cama encontre dormida a mi prima Serena

-A Serena? Vamos te ha hecho daño tomar agua del Amazonas

-No es broma, Matt acaba de salir de cirugía con ella

-Es verdad? –dijo comenzando a llorar – Crei que habia muerto

-Si, yo pense lo mismo por lo que Matt me conto, pero no esta bien, bueno esta muy delicada, algo le ha pasado, y Matt cree que es conveniente que la lleve a Tokio y partire hoy mismo en la ambulancia pero prometo volver

-Puedo dejarte ir solo por ser ella, promete cuidarla –dijo Eloise tomandolo de las manos- y llamarme a diario

-Sabes que lo hare mama, cuidate si, y has caso a Matt, el siempre tiene la razon

-Si lo se, ahora vete con tu prima y cuidala mucho –el se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde habian dejado a Serena.

La ambulancia volaba, y Matt viajaba al lado de su prima, porque habia aparecido en casa? Y con tantas heridas? La conversación que habia tenido con Matt mientras preparaban la ambulancia le habia preocupado

/// Flash back ///  k no podian faltar

-Kenji acompañame –dijo Matt al verlo volver de la habitación de su madre

-Que sucede Matt?

-Pues, tu prima esta muy grave, no se que le ha ocurrido, pero eso no es consecuencia de ningun choque o golpe. Es muy extraño, la mayoria de sus organos internos han sido lacerados, como si algo los hubiera golpeado por dentro y su corazon esta muy debil. No se si pase esta noche, si lo logra, pasara el mayor peligro, solo debemos esperar a que despierte. No sabemos si su cerebro recibio daño o no, y tampoco si su corazon se detuvo en algun momento, asi que muy posiblemente no vuelva a ser la misma de antes, pero tambien puede recuperarse y sentir como si nada de todo esto hubiera pasado.

-Pero ha salido bien de la operación? –dijo el en tono angustiado- Matt ella es todo lo que nos queda a Mama y a mi, dime que todo salio bien

-Hice todo lo que tenia en mis manos, pero se que en Tokio la ayudaran

-Gracias Matt –dijo Kenji abrazandolo y caminando hacia la ambulancia que estaba lista para partir.

/// fin flash back ///

Tomo lentamente la mano de su prima, la recordaba de la ultima vez que la habia visto, ella tenia solo 9 años y llego en el carro de su padre, quien solo se detuvo espero que bajara y desaparecio, en la casa de Tia Ikuko ya estaba su madre esperandolo y Serena corrio a recibirlo y sin el esperarlo lo abrazo fuertemente presentandose como su prima Serena, y le presento a su hermanito Sam, y se sintio muy mal al saber que solo le llevaba regalo a Serena, pero se agacho y saco un pequeño carrito y tambien se lo entrego a Sami que pronto corrio con el carrito en la mano a enseñarselo a su padre.

-Hemos llegado –dijo el paramedico abriendo la puerta

-Tan pronto?

-Se ha dormido todo el camino –dijo sonriendole- esto es muy agotador para los parientes de los pacientes asi que no se preocupe descanse todo el tiempo que quiera.

-No, lo acompañare, deseo estar al lado de mi prima

-Muy bien.

La camilla entro en el hospital, era enorme y habia varios doctores en la entrada. Ahí estaba una hermosa doctora de cabello azulado charlando con otros dos medicos.

-Dra. Mizuno ha llegado una paciente recien operada aquí esta su historial y…

-Yo la tomare Mizuno –dijo un joven – Vete a descansar, has cubierto el turno de Darien y estas hecha polvo, veamos

-Disculpe usted es la Dra. Mizuno? –dijo Kenji acercandose a ella

-Si le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si, mire me ha enviado el Dr. Mattew Donan y yo soy Kenjiro Tsu…

-Debe buscar a mi madre, si conozco al doctor, ella no esta regresara hasta la semana siguiente, pero el paciente estara bien, el Dr. Roberts es muy capaz. Bueno me tengo que ir cualquier cosa me avisa –dijo entregandole una tarjeta

-Gracias Dra.

-De nada –dijo Ami alejandose con un medico cerca de recepcion

-Disculpe –dijo Kenji a la recepcionista

-Si en que puedo ayudarle –dijo mirandole coquetamente pues era muy apuesto

-Sabra donde puedo encontrar un apartamento en renta, o un hotel cerca de aquí?

-Pues no, hay un hotel como a 20 minutos… el hotel cerezo

-Disculpa –dijo Ami acercandose a el de nuevo

-Si Dra –dijo Kenji

-No he podido dejar de escuchar su conversación pero he oido que necesita un departamento

-Asi es, usted conoce a alguien que rente uno?

-Tengo un colega, que acaba de desocupar uno que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí, y pues por ser conocido de Matt, creo que el se lo podra rentar

-De verdad

-Si claro, tome este es su nombre y su telefono, aun debe estar despierto llamelo y digale que es de mi parte, se que no le dira que no

-Gracias Dra,

-De nada –dijo Ami saliendo a toda prisa al ver que ya eran mas de las 12 –espero que su familiar se recupere

-Gracias.

El Dr. Roberts se acerco a Kenji

-Usted es pariente de Serena Tsukino?

-Asi es Dr. Como esta ella?

-Muy bien, su operación ha sido muy buena, pero solo debemos esperar a que despierte, y después la revisaremos para darla de alta

-Pero me han dicho que eran muy graves sus heridas.

-Pues, si eso decia el reporte, pero ha tenido una recuperacion muy rapida, de todos modos la revisare antes de darla de alta, esta en buenas manos.

-Puedo pasar la noche con ella?

-Claro, esta en el 10mo piso, habitación 105 culquier cosa las enfermeras la atenderan y mañana pasare a ver como esta.

Kenji entro en la cafeteria y ceno algo ligero, después subio lentamente por las escaleras, se sentia tan inútil sin hacer nada, siempre estaba ayudando a los enfermos y ahora solo era un espectador mas. Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que sintio fue el aire que entraba en la habitación, estaba frio, entro rapidamente como habian olvidado cerrar la ventana de el cuarto de su prima? Y se quedo de piedra al verla levantada en el balcon de la habitación cubierta solo por la bata de la clinica que estaba amarrada por los lados. Serena tirititaba parada alli pero no se habia movido ni un centímetro el se acerco al balcon y la tomo por los hombros ella brinco y se alejo de el

-quien eres tu? –dijo, el noto que sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lagrimas

-Serena soy yo soy tu primo Kenjiro, Kenji el hijo de Eloise te acuerdas de mi verdad?

-Kenji –dijo Serena abrazandolo – cuando desperte, yo… no sabia donde estaba, me levante y todo el cuerpo me duele, y vi que estaba en Tokio y después recorde… que yo estaba en el aeropuerto y mama y papa… Sami, todos, todos ellos estaban en un avion, y ellos, de pronto el avion subio al cielo y no se como pero de pronto este exploto y ellos… Kenji… yo… crei… crei que estaba sola, me sentia en un vacio y ahora no se que voy a hacer yo sola, nunca he hecho nada sola, y….

-Ya calmate no estas sola –dijo sosteniendola y acercandola a la cama –vamos debes tener amigas ademas me tienes a mi

-Amigas? No… Molly se fue a Estados Unidos y tambien Kevin…. Yo no tengo mas amigas estoy tan sola

-No clama, ya veme a los ojos no estas sola, me tienes a mi y eso es lo que importa, esperaremos que tu doctor te vea y nos iremos de aquí te parece

-Si…

-Gracias, Kenji

-Ahora sientate en tu cama y no te duermas llamare al Doctor.

-Si

Kenji corrio y se paro en la estacion de Enfermeras y pidio que llamaran al Dr. Roberts, quien dijo que pronto subiria a ver a la paciente al terminar de revisarla, decidio que durmiera y al dia siguiente le daria su diagnostico.

-Muchas gracias Doctor

-Ha sido un milagro que se encuentre tan bien después de la operación, vamos descanse y mañana hablaremos –y salio de la habitación Kenji camino hasta la cama de Serena y la vio mirando el cielo

-Hey hola

-Volviste

-Si, no te dejare

-Eso espero

-Vamos Serena, animo, estas viva y muy bien. Eso es mejor que no existir… no?

-Si, oye que dia es hoy?

-Pues a ver 01 de agosto

-Vaya ayer fue mi cumpleaños

-En verdad?!!!- Dijo Kenji- Wow! Como no lo recorde…

-No te preocupes, Ken te puedes quedar aquí conmigo por favor

-Claro. Buenas noches prima. El apago la luz y se sento a su lado y tomo su mano, poco a poco sintio que su respiración se relajaba hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente.

Kenji salio de la habitación, le aviso a las enfermeras que le dijeran a Serena que volveria pronto bajo el elevador y salio del hospital, afuera el dia comenzaba eran las 8 de la mañana y los autos corrian a toda velocidad por la ciudad, tomo su celular y marco el numero de el departamento que la Dra. Mizuno le habia dado la otra noche

-Dr. Chiba

-Hola buenos dias, disculpe la molestia pero el dia de ayer la Dra. Mizuno me dio su telefono y me dijo que le llamara pues tiene un departamento disponible

-Oh bueno, aun no esta disponible, apenas me mudare, y si Ami me dijo que habia ofrecido el departamento

-Si lamento si no esta disponible buscare otro…

-No se preocupe, ella es una amiga de mi esposa, y supo que me mudare, de hecho ayer celebrabamos la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi esposa y se tuvo que retirar y ya no hablamos solo me llamo y me dijo que usted es amigo de un amigo de su madre asi que es de confianza, que le parece si lo veo digame donde esta y nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Estoy en el hospital donde trabaja la Dra Mizuno

-Oh pues estoy a 2 cuadras de alli, camine 2 cuadras a la derecha y en el edifico blanco el deparamento 3

-Muchas gracias llegare en un momento

-Muy bien.

Kenji camino a el edificio donde entro y subio hasta el 3er piso, al llegar toco el timbre y abrio la puerta una joven de cabellos rubios muy linda.

-Hola buenos dias- dijo en un tono dulce y risueño

-Hola! Busco al Dr. Darien Chiba

-Si un momento, Darien te busca un chico muy guapo –dijo Mina tomando a Sami de los brazos de Darien y dejandolo en el portabebe- Aquí quedate Sami papa estara ocupado –y se dirigio a la cocina donde Rei guardaba vasijas en una caja

-Buenos días, disculpe el alboroto, como estoy mudandome estamos guardando las cosas necesarias pase por aquí, esta es la cocina –dijo acercandose al area de la cocina donde Mina y Rei guardaban cosas, por alla es la sala de estar, y este es el baño, y la recamara de vistas y la principal, no es muy grande, pero es muy comodo

-Vaya, es justo lo que necesitaba –al entrar en la recamara vio que estaba otra joven guardando ropa en una maleta en compañía de un joven de cabello negro – Veo que tiene mucha ayuda, su esposa se ve muy contenta de mudarse –Dijo Kenji

-Oh Mina no es mi esposa, en realidad ella fallecio el año pasado

-Vaya cuanto lo siento, hace un momento que lo llame y me dijo que ayer habian celebrado el cumpleaños de su esposa yo crei que era ella.

-No, solo la recordamos, ellos son amigos de ella, y por consiguiente yo los aprecio como mis amigos y han estado a mi lado este tiempo

-Que bueno que tiene amigos, yo deseo rentarle el apartamento –dijo Kenji tratando de cambiar el tema lo antes posible- por un año, mi prima se esta recuperando y deseo algo cerca del hospital después volveremos a casa y me encantaria rentarle el departamento

-Pues muchas gracias, pero aun no se cuando lo desocupare

-Me estare quedando en el hotel Cerezo, este es mi movil, por favor llameme, y si usted esta de acuerdo con rentarme su apartamento, nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Muy bien yo le llamare.

-Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Kenjiro Tsukino

-Mucho gusto.

-Compermiso –dijo Sonriendoles a Mina y a Rei que lo miraban desde la cocina

Darien cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-Oye viste que guapo es? Ami no nos lo dijo –dijo Mina

-Si es verdad

-Oye pero tu tienes a Nicolas, mmm creo que sere una buena vecina y cuando se cambie vendre a vistarlo

-Mina tu no vives en el edificio

-El no lo sabra jajaja

-Chicas, aun no se si rentarselo, ademas escucharon se apellida igual que Serena

-Debe ser una casualidad

-Oh tal vez una señal Darien de que debes rentarselo, ademas piensa en la soltera de Mina, soy la unica que no se ha casado bueno ademas de Lita pero ella tiene a Seya

-Yo que, estan hablando de nuevo de mi? –dijo Seya saliendo de la recamara con una caja en la mano

-Si, digo tu y Lita estan muy formales y se que pronto se casaran

-Oye Mina no te adelantes tanto –dijo Seya

-Si todas lo sabemos, es por eso que le digo a Darien que debe rentarle a este chico tan apuesto para asi poder conquistarlo jajaajajajaja –rio Mina

-Nunca cambiaras.

Kenji tomo un taxi al salir del edificio y pidio que lo llevaran al hotel Cerezo, después de reservar una suite doble volvio al hospital.

-Hola Serena –dijo entrando a la habitación, donde Serena miraba una charola con comida pero sin saber que hacer

-Ken, hola! Me dijeron que saliste y no me han dejado levantarme, ya pronto saldremos de aquí?

-Si el doctor me ha dicho que es un milagro verte tan bien, y me ha dicho que puedes salir si prometes estar en reposo 2 semanas

-Lo prometo ya sacame de aquí

-Hare todo lo posible.

-Que traes detrás de ti?

-De mi? Mmm no lo se –dijo sacando un ramo de rosas rojas- Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Kenji no debiste molestarte –dijo tomandolas – y en la otra mano que tienes

-Oh esto… -dijo levantando una hoja rosa- Pues nada importante solo tu alta

-De verdad podre salir de aquí eres todo un amor

-Oh eso lo se, en la bolsa de el suelo esta tu ropa, te puedes vestir sola?

-Si muchas gracias

-Volvere con una silla de ruedas –dijo dandole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación-

Serena lo vio salir, y sonrio, se sentia muy en paz, sentia en su corazon una alegria infinita, pero era una sensación que sentia demasiado extraña, podria decir que sentia haber sido infeliz por mucho tiempo. Tomo las rosas, cerro los ojos y las olio, de pronto vio una imagen en su mente, de una rosa encajada en el suelo. Abrio los ojos, que habia sido aquello? Las dejo a un lado y comenzo a vestirse con la ropa que Kenji le habia llevado.

Después de un momento Kenji entro con la silla de ruedas, entro en el cuarto en compañía del doctor Paterson, quien después de examinarla nuevamente le deseo suerte y le pidio reposo, Serena y Kenji subieron al elevador y bajaron hasta la planta baja donde Kenji la dejo en la entrada mientras conseguia un taxi

Como esta su familiar? –Escucho Kenji que le preguntaba una doctora

-Oh Dra. Mizuno, ella esta muy bien, el Dr. Paterson la ha dado de alta esta mañana y nos vamos a nuestro hotel

-Hablo con Darien?

-Si, me ha mostrado su departamento y espero que me lo rente

-Bien, pues ha sido un honor conocerlo –Dijo Ami – Que tenga un buen dia

-Si igualmente – Ami miro a Kenji acercarse a un taxi y abrir la portezuela, después ayudo a una joven rubia muy delgada a entrar a el auto y desaparecio de su vista

-Oye Patterson

-Dime Ami?

-La joven a la que has dado de alta que tenia?

-Pues es extraño, la han enviado de el interior, porque la operaron de emergencia, tenia muchas heridas internas pero esta mañana después de revisarla todo estaba en orden, parece que un milagro se obro en ella

-Vaya, como no la atendi yo

-Tal vez la proxima ves

-Si tal vez.

Serena miraba la ciudad a traves de la ventanilla del taxi

-Kenji a donde vamos?

-A nuestro hotel

-Porque no vamos a casa de mama, ella guardaba una llave de emergencias podremos entrar

-Bien, pero no recuerdo como llegar

-Pero yo si

-Y segura que estaras bien con esto? No quiero que te vayas a poner mal.

-No estare bien, estare contigo –dijo abrazandole el brazo

-Si, no te dejare.

Al detenerse frente a la casa Kenji se bajo y vio que el letrero de Casa en venta tenia encimada una calca que decia "vendido"

-Han vendido mi casa? –dijo Serena –Pero porque? Esto debe ser un error

-Calma Serena, llamare para preguntar –dijo acercandose a el letrero para marcar el numero

Serena se bajo del auto y se acerco a la casa, la puerta de la entrada tenia el pasador puesto y Serena lo abrio fácilmente y entro

-Mama… papa… Sami –dijo mientras recuerdos afloraban en su mente – los extraño tanto

-Vamonos Serena, no es bueno que estes aquí

-Si yo… -De pronto frente a ella se paro una gatita negra con una calva de luna en la frente, Serena la miro y después se dio la media vuelta-

-Serena Tsukino, si no quieres volver al hospital regresa al taxi

-Si ya voy, ya voy – Serena camino lentamente y cuando iba a entrar en el auto la gatita negra le maullo- Estas perdida pequeña?

-Serena con quien hablas

-Mira es un gatito, puedo conservarlo?

-Serena no sabes si tiene dueño, dejalo alli y vamonos –Kenji abrio la puerta y la metio al auto, después miro al gato y subio en la puerta delantera- Al hotel Cerezo por favor

-Si…

Luna se quedo mirando el auto mientras avanzaba, pero sus ojos estaban posados en la rubia que miraba por la ventana la casa frente a ellos con nostalgia…

-Serena –dijo la gatita y corrio tras el auto.

Fin capitulo 10

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto subire otro... **

** Mil besos **

** Ires **


	11. Era Ella

**Hola a todos, aqui les dejo mi ultimo capitulo, estoy muy indecisa con lo que hare, asi que por el momento les dare algo de calma .**

**Espero que les guste, y que no se queden con ganas de mas y si, si, mejor, me dejan sus reviews con sus comentarios, y por lo de los padres de Serena, hare todo lo posible por revivirlos, pero tengo que pensar una buena manera para lograrlo... **

**En fin, espero que les encante el capitulo Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pronto les dare mas para leer. **

** Besos y abrazos **

**Ires. **

Capitulo 11** "Era ella"**

El taxi se habia detenido frente a el hotel y de el desendio Serena y Kenji quien la tomo del brazo y se dirigio a su habitación, al llegar alli, el se sento en el sofa y ella en la cama y le miro sonriente

-Prima has estado muy callada desde que salimos de el hospital

-Sabes Kenji, no puedo dejar de pensar, cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente? Yo, mi mente es un desastre, trato de recordar mi vida y no la recuerdo, siento como si una tuviera un velo que me impide recordar y…

-Calmate, es normal, tu cuerpo recibio un shock muy grande y ademas tu inconciencia fue por mucho tiempo, entonces, tu mente esta tratando de adaptarse a la invernacion, veras como pronto recuerdas todo.

-Pero porque han venidido mi casa?

-No lo se, pero lo investigare pronto, no te preocupes por eso, pero vamos descansa un rato y mas tarde saldremos a cenar yo mientras vere que hare para resolver lo de tu casa.

-Muy bien, me ire a recostar un rato, me siento cansada…

-Que descanses querida Serena –El se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo –

-Gracias Ken

-Porque?

-Por estar conmigo –ella volteo a verlo a los ojos y después se recosto en la cama y pronto se quedo dormida, mientras escuchaba a su Kenji hablar por telefono, aunque no pudo escuchar con quien hablaba sonaba algo molesto, mañana le preguntaria.

Luna se detuvo agotada de correr, era ella, estaba segura que habia visto a Serena en su casa, pero ella no la habia reconocido, pero, como era posible? Habia corrido hasta quedar sin aliento y mucho atrás habia perdido el taxi donde la rubia viajaba. Habia empezado a oscurecer, cuantas horas habia corrido buscandola? No lo sabia, solo sabia que debia encontrarla era su deber, esta vez no la abandonaria.

-Luna? –escucho que la llamaban

- Miau –dijo buscando la voz entre la muchedumbre que pasaba a su alrededor, después sintio que la levantaban y la cargaban cariñosamente

-Luna si eres tu, Lita se pondra feliz de verte

-Seya

-Si el mismo, dime porque no has ido a la casa? Estas viviendo con Darien y Sami?

-No yo, ahora estoy…

-Si lo se –dijo Seya mirando al frente y comenzando a caminar- Tambien para mi es difícil, solo estuve unos meses a su lado y me hace tanta falta, ella era una gran amiga y tu debes extrañarla mucho

-Si, oye Seya, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si dime?

-Crees que Serena vaya a volver?

- Vaya! –Dijo revolviendose el cabello y sonriendole- No lo se, deseo esperar que si, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella, asi que pues no te lo puedo asegurar pero tampoco lo puedo negar

-Vaya

-Luna –dijo Lita que salia de la pasteleria – Al fin apareces querida amiga –dijo tomandola entre sus brazos y abrazandola- Te he extrañado tanto

-Lita gracias. Yo tambien los he extrañado a ustedes, pero no puedo estar, no puedo vivir pensando que no la cuide como su madre me lo pido.

-Luna deja de culparte, ella tomo la descion que creyo mas correcta, asi que no te culpes por eso, vamos se que ella volvera –dijo mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento- no te aflijas tanto pequeña luna, veras como todo se arreglara –Seya paso un brazo por el hombro de Lita y la abrazo miro a Luna y le sonrio-

-Todos esperamos que vuelva, y todos la extrañamos. Pero tu no debes alejarte de nosotros, porque tu eres importante para las chicas, y tambien para mi.

Gracias Seya –dijo Luna recargandose en el brazo de Lita- Oye Lita a donde vas ahorita?

-A casa, estoy exhausta y le he dicho a Darien que hoy no ire a verlo

-Asi que veremos unas películas te gustaria venir Luna? –Dijo Seya

-Si.

--- A la mañana siguiente ---

Serena abrio los ojos, se sentia muy bien, el cuerpo ya no le dolia, y las heridas que tenia en los brazos estaban casi desaparecidas, se metio a bañar y se puso la ropa que Kenji le habia regalado, tenia que ir a comprar mas. Se acerco a la televisión y la prendio.

"_**Al fin lo que todos hemos esperado, la celebración anual del festival de la FLOR DEL CEREZO ha llegado mañana sabado a las 6 de la tarde comenzara el festival, y el clima nos da la seguridad de un gran dia no es asi Izzy- Dijo el reportero que hablaba desde el televisor – Asi es Harima el clima estara muy agradable tendremos como minima 26º asi que todos a ponerse su disfraz y a disfrutar la velada, volvemos contigo Harima- Gracias Izzy en otras noticias, el asalto… **_

-Serena has despertado –dijo Kenji sin abrir la puerta, que dividia su recamara de la de Serena

-Si adelante

-Oye Serena hoy tengo un dia muy ajetreado y no me gustaria cansarte mucho, prefieres quedarte en el hotel?

-Pues yo, queria saber, si habra la posibilidad de que compre algo de ropa, yo…

-Es cierto Serena lo olvide por completo pero no te preocupes, yo te comprare algo

-Kenji estoy bien, mirame, puedo hacerlo yo, ademas conozco la ciudad

-Pero no quiero que estes sola

-Vamos confia en mi, prometo no ponerme en peligro

-Muy bien. Te dejare en el centro comercial y por la tarde ire por ti, te parece bien?

-Me parece fenomenal. Oye con quien hablaste anoche?

-Con la sociedad de bienes raices que vendio tu casa, hoy ire a ver eso, pero no se cuanto me tarde.

-Otra cosa Ken, me gustaria ir al festival del Cerezo, me llevaras?

-Pero estas segura de eso? Habra mucha gente y…

-Andale si por favor.

-Muy bien, compra tu disfraz y yo buscare algo para mi, de regreso

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo abrazandolo- Eres el mejor primo que tengo

-Soy el unico

-Es verdad, bueno vamonos hoy sera un gran dia.

-No sin antes desayunar.

-Bien, -ella se abrazo del brazo de Kenji y bajo en el asensor, feliz por el dia que le esperaba

Kenji le entrego una tarjeta de ahorro, y le dijo que comprara todo lo que necesitara, y que por los gastos no se preocupara, Serena la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al bajar del taxi se despidio prometiendo estar en la puerta a las 5 de la tarde.

Serena recorrio todos los pasillos, entro a todas las tiendas departamentales de ropa y se probo mil cambios, después de mucho pensar y decidir al fin eligio un poco de todo en cada tienda, después fue a buscar zapatos y accesorios, habia olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba estar a la moda, después paso por un salon de belleza y entro.

-Buen dia Señorita deseo recortar un poco mi cabello

-Muy bien que tanto?

-Solo despuntemelo, y quiero que me peine con unos chongitos desde el cuero cabelludo

-Muy bien. Se prepara para la fiesta de esta noche?

-Asi es

-Es una alegria que el gobernador haya decidio hacer esta celebración este dia, sabe que dicen por alli, que el quiere agradecer a Sailor Moon y a las Sailor Scouts que Tokio tenga tan poco indice de violencia.

-Sailor Moon quien es? –dijo mientras en su mente escuchaba –una pregunta, simple y sin rodeos ¿Deseas recordar?

-Sailor Moon? Es una broma, es una heroína que vive o tal vez vivia aquí en Tokio, pero ultimamento no se ha sabido de ella, crei que se queria peinar asi en honor a ella

-No, no se de que me habla –dijo mirandose con el peinado que le acababa de hacer

-Esta usted lista

-Gracias – ¿Serena quieres recordar? Insistia la voz en su cabeza- NO!!!!

-Le sucede algo?

-NO muchas gracias – Serena salio de alli y camino por el centro comercial, bajo al area de comidas y compro un poco de comida, la cabeza le dolia, y sentia que una parte de su cerebro queria explotar, porque escuchaba esa voz? De quien era? Recorrio el centro comercial con la vista y poso los ojos en un aparador, donde se exibian antifaces, se levanto de la mesa, y fue hacia alla, después de mucho pensarlo compro uno para ella y otro para Kenji. Miro su reloj y vio que eran casi las 5, Kenji estaria deseperado por encontrarla. ASi que tomo sus bolsas y se dirigio a la salida.

En la entrada lo vio con cara de angustia

-Serena

-Kenji calma estoy aquí

-Crei que te habia peridido, hable con mama y por poco me asesina por telefono por dejarte ir al centro comercial sola, pero veo que estas bien

-Si gracias, y te he comprado una sorpresa

-Vamos sube al auto

-Y ese coche?

-Lo he pedido en la compañía sube y te explicare en el camino

Serena subio al deportivo negro que estaba estacionado frente a la entrada, al subir Kenji le miro suspicazmente y le dijo

-Vamos dime de donde lo has conseguido?

-Pues, mi padre tenia una gran compañía de microchips, y al morir herede todo el consorcio, pero nunca me ha interesado, y siempre mama y yo decidimos no tocar ese dinero, pues mi padre nos hizo la vida de cuadritos, hoy he ido a hablar con el presidente, y me ha dado el auto y un poco de efectivo de mi cuenta de activos, ademas de que he ido a la compañía de bienes raices y me han entregado la cuenta donde esta el dinero que pagaron por la casa, desgraciadamente no he podido recuperarla, pero trataran de que entreguen los bienes personales de tu familia

-Gracias Kenji

-Por cierto, luces muy linda con los odangos

-Gracias, te he comprado algo –dijo abriendo la bolsa que traia en las manos- Ta tan

-Vaya olvide comprar el mio gracias.

-Yo lo sabia, te quedara muy bien

-No estas muy cansada para ir?

-NO estoy bien, pero quisiera primero ir a darme una ducha y después ir a la fiesta

-Muy bien entonces vamos al hotel y después a celebrar con la ciudad.

Un par de horas después

Serena entro a la recamara de Kenji quien ya estaba listo y la esperaba, lucia muy linda con un Kimono color azul topacio, el cual resaltaba sus ojos, el antifaz era blanco y con muchas plumas alrededor

-Guau luces lindisima

-Gracias tu no te quedas atrás –Kenji lucia un traje tradicional color negro y su antifaz tambien negro le acentuaba sus rasgos dorados.

-Vamonos estoy ansiosa por llegar

-Vamos prima, pareces una niña

-Soy una niña… y corrio al asesor.

Al llegar vieron que habia una fila de hombres y otra de mujeres

-Bienvenidos a la celebración del Cerezo, esta noche es para conocer y disfrutar nuevas compañias, adelante –dijo una joven que tomaba a un hombre y una mujer de la fila y los separaban de su pareja –Al finalizar la noche las parejas que se hayan encontrado ganaran un premio.

-Serena… -dijo KEnji

-Vamos diviertete y buscame quiero ganar –dijo mientras lo veia alejarse del brazo de la anfitriona que le entrego a una rubia que vestia un kimono anaranjado y se perdian en la multitud.

-Vamos es su turno Señorita –dijo la anfitriona ofreciendole la mano y explicando nuevamente el juego –El sera su pareja esta noche, Serena se le quedo mirando, era un joven alto y moreno, lucia un frack negro y una antifaz blanco, le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no sabia porque, el le ofrecio el brazo y caminaron hacia la multitud de puestos que habia alli.

-Lamento que le hayan separado de su acompañante

-No se preocupe, se que el me encontrara y ganaremos

-Muy bien por usted señorita…

-Ah si hola Soy… no puede ser!!! –Grito Serena y corrio alejandose de el- Peces dorados, siempre me han gustado, hace años trabaje en uno de estos puestos, y mi amigo Seya… de pronto se quedo callada

-Se siente usted bien? –dijo el joven a su lado

-Si, yo, recorde… no es nada –dijo sonriendole a traves del antifaz, vamos no se preocupe hay que disfrutar la fiesta a donde le gustaria ir?

-Pues no lo se, vamos a venga vamos aca… -dijo el, se sentia muy a gusto con la joven, por cada puesto que pasaban ella se deleitaba mirando los colores y los olores, le recordaba tanto a…

-Serena –dijo ella de pronto y lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Perdon?

-Si le decia, hace rato, me emocione tanto que ni le dije jajajaja mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto –dijo levantandose el antifaz y sonriendole ampliamente y usted es?

-Darien… -dijo sin poder decir mas, sentia que el tiempo se detenia y que todos alrededor habian desaparecio, Serena estaba frente a ella… el se levanto el antifaz y no podia dejar de mirarla sorprendido

-Te sientes bien Darien? – dijo ella volviendo a poner su antifas en su lugar- Puedo tutearte verdad?

-… Si, no nos conocemos? –dijo el levantandose el antifaz, Mina tenia razon habia vuelto pero lo habia olvidado…

-No lo creo, pero vamos tenemos mucha feria que disfrutar –dijo Serena corriendo de puesto en puesto, Darien la seguia un poco apartado, era ella, habia vuelto su Serena, pero que podia hacer? Queria abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba, pero eso la asustaria, se veia tan linda y feliz, muy distinta a la ultima vez que la vio, se acerco a ella y camino a su lado, a lo lejos vio a las chicas que ya se habian encontrado, pero trato de alejarse y alejarla de ellas, era muy pronto para que la fueran a asustar. Serena decidio entrar a la casa del terror, a ella le encantaban, pero siempre se salia antes de llegar al final

-Podemos entrar Darien?

-Pero no te gustan

-No si me gusta, porque lo dices

-Solo fue una intuición, te asustaras mucho

-No, lo veras… vamos

Darien sabia que ella, odiaba los disfraces, y se asustaba mucho, en el primer relleno de la casa del terror un horrible moustro de 2 cabezas la hizo brincar y lo abrazo con fuerza… Darien la rodeo con el brazo y aspiro su olor, el cual, era el mismo que recordaba, Serena caminaba escondida bajo el brazo de Darien, era verdad odiaba la casa del terror, pero se sentia muy a gusto y sobre todo protegida por aquel joven, quien la abrazaba con ternura e infundiendole valor, sabia que nunca lo habia visto pero el le inspiraba un sentimiento de dicha que nunca habia sentido (o eso creia) de pronto se detuvieron en un cuarto ilumnado completamente, al fondo habia una gran pila de personas inocientes, ella sintio como el la abrazaba con mas fuerza y volteaba a verla a los ojos, ella lo miro directamente a sus ojos azules y se sintio perida en ese mar de miradas indescifrables para ella, de pronto el comenzo a acercarse lentamente a ella y ella cerro los ojos ¿Por qué lo hacia? No lo sabia, pero deseaba que el la besara… de pronto la luz se apago y eso le hizo abrir los ojos, de pronto volvio a escuchar la voz en su cabeza… Deseas recordar? Quieres volver? Le comenzaron a martillar y empezo a darle jaqueca de pronto la vio, era una mujer, su cabellera roja caia en una cascada y le sonreia con complacencia

-Vaya, vaya al fin te he encontrado Endymion –Darien se coloco delante de Serena y se enfrento a la mujer que estaba delante de ellos

-Quien eres?

-Yo soy Ceyde y te destruire, como tu lo intentaste conmigo

-No puede ser tu moriste

-Ja, no… eso nunca sucedera, pronto econtrare el cristal de plata y dominare su poder

-El cristal de plata fue destruido

-Tonto! El sigue aquí, lo he sentido y lo encontrare para acabar con este absurdo planeta, El cristal de plata sera mio

-Nunca! –dijo el

-Lo sera pero tu no lo veras muere

-No! –Grito Serena – Parandose delante de el, la cabeza le retumbaba pero no podia permitir que lo dañaran

-Tu! –Rugio Ceyde- No puede ser tu moriste…

-Que –dijo Serena mirandola – Me conoces?

-No puede ser, -dijo ella acercandose a Serena, la mirada de Serena estaba confusa y Ceyde lo noto- has peridido la memoria, que dicha la mia, crei que habias muerto cuando te deje en aquel lugar, pero eres muy fuerte, vamos unete a mi

-Unirme a ti? _**Recuerda Serena! Tu sabes quien es ella! -Serena escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que repetia la misma frase- **_

-Si vamos, destruyamos este planeta, y después conquistemos la galaxia

-No, de que estas hablando? –dijo Serena haciendose atrás – Yo no la conozco y usted –Serena de pronto sintio la mano de Darien en su hombro que la acerco a el-_**recuerda!!! Vamos Serena Recuerda!!!**_

-Esta vez no lo permitire –Dijo Darien- Esta vez no la alejaras de mi

-Alejarla de ti? Por favor, ella ya no es tuya… pero solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, muere

-No… -Grito Serena- Callate ya! –dijo apretandose la cabeza y mirandola molesta- Dejenos en paz… yo no se que paso, pero no quiero, No quiero… NO QUIERO RECORDARTE… -Dijo mirando molesta a Ceyde –de pronto una fuerte luz invadio el lugar y Ceyde desaparecio.

-Las luces se prendieron y el personal comenzo a quitarse los disfraces y se acerco a ellos- Se encuentran bien? –dijo un joven acercandose a Serena

-Yo –Dijo sintiendose muy debil de pronto

-Vamos Señorita la llevare a la ambulancia

-No se preocupe yo la llevare –Dijo Darien levantandola entre sus brazos-

-Muy bien –dijo el joven

Darien la llevo a la ambulancia y la dejo en la camilla, los paramedicos le dieron un poco de oxigeno y pronto el color le volvio. Serena lo miro y le sonrio ampliamente, el miedo que momentos antes emanaban de sus ojos habia desaparecido, y su rostro estaba iluminado por uan gran sonrisa

-Disculpame que te haya arruinado la noche… Eso fue tan extraño, esos efectos, esa mujer, que miedo me dio… crei que estaba actuando jajaja y de pronto esa luz… nunca habia visto nada asi

-Serena segura que te encuentras bien?

-Si, tu te encuentras bien?

-Si…

-Ya se siente mejor señorita?

-Si muchas gracias –dijo Serena levantandose – De pronto lo vio a lo lejos

-He pasado una maravillosa velada, pero creo que he encontrado a mi pareja, gracias por su compañía –Serena se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla –Adios!

Serena se levanto y corrio por entre la gente, Darien la vio alejarse, y trato de alcanzarla, habia vuelto, era ella, lo sabia, y la recuperaria, no importaba que, ella era su princesa su Serena, y esta vez no…

-Hola!!!! –dijo Serena acercandose a un joven rubio que portaba un traje negro y un antifaz blanco ella se abrazo de el y el la levanto en un giro-

-Princesa donde habian estado? –dijo el –

-Yo entre a la casa de terror, y fue horrible

-Vamos, solo a ti se te ocurre

-Ken vamos a registrar que nos encontramos quiero el premio

Pero mi pareja fue al baño

-Pronto encontrara la suya –vamos andale primito -dijo esto mientras se alejaban

-Vamos anda – Kenji la abrazo y se perdieron en la multitud

Darien camino por entre la gente cuando escucho que lo llamaban

-Darien, hey Darien

-Mina como estas?

-Muy decepcionada, encontre al chico de mi vida y fui al baño y lo perdi de vista… rayos

-Tal vez encontro a su pareja

-Oh que mal, me dijo que venia con su prima, pero me ha dado su telefono y yo el mio, crees que me llame

-No lo se

-Bueno vamos, Darien animate, busquemos a las chicas

-Creo que volvere a la casa

-Pero la fiesta esta por empezar

-No, me ire, tengo que ver a Sami

-Muy bien, que descanses te vere mañana

-Si.

Serena y Kenji caminaron hacia las mesas donde habia comida

-Ken –dijo Serena mirandolo con ojos coquetos- Iras por mi cena y la tuya

-Pero Serena yo tambien estoy exhausto

-Vamos primito si –yo ire a buscar donde sentarnos

-Claro, cuando eramos pequeños hacias siempre lo mismo

-Pero solo nos vimos un dia! –dijo Serena-

-Oh basta –dijo su primo – Me exasperas

-Yo tambien te quiero –dijo dandose la vuelta y buscando un lugar libre

Serena camino por entre las mesas y vio una mesa casi vacia solo con una pareja que platicaba animadamente

-Hola disculpa estan ocupados estos lugares

-Si, lo siento –dijo la joven sonriendole – estamos esperando a nuestros amigos

-Oh bueno muchas gracias –

-Vaya que es linda –dijo el joven siguiendola con los ojos

-Si crees que me pondras celosa

-Lo estoy logrando, por eso te amo Lita

-Ja ja –vamos ve por algo de beber –dijo ella

Serena se sento en una mesa desocupada, pronto llego Kenji y le hizo compañía

-Serena donde estas? –dijo al verla callada y mirando a las personas que pasaban por sus lados

-Oh yo… -dijo levantandose el antifaz – dime como te la pasaste si mi

-Muy bien, conoci a una linda chica

-Ah con que si?

-Si y tu?

-Tambien, era muy apuesto, y parecia que algo le preocupaba, pero lo peor fue

-Que?

-Que esta casado

-Casado? Vaya se lo preguntaste –dijo el riendose a carcajadas –eres una aventada prima quien lo pensaria

-No, como crees! –dijo sintiendo que los colores le subian a las mejillas

-Entonces?

-Traia una alianza, que lastima –

-Pues la chica que yo conoci, era muy linda o eso creo, no se quito el antifaz, pero dijo llamarse Mina y me dio su telefono

-Oye no pierdes el tiempo

-Que –dijo riendo a su lado y cenaron y rieron hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche

-Ya me quiero ir Kenji –dijo dejando el antifaz sobre la mesa

-Muy bien, vamonos entonces, pero no esperaras tu premio

-No, creo que se lo cedere a alguien mas, -Serena se levanto y recorrio las mesas con la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde habia estado la pareja riendo y sus ojos azules se posaron en los de el joven de cabellos negros y durante un momento sus miradas se cruzaron –

-Nos vamos?

-Si –dijo tomando su antifaz y perdiendose entre la gente

Seya estaba exhausto, habia comido mucho y ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de las chicas y sus novios, se sentia muy a gusto entre ellos, aunque sus hermanos se hubieran marchado tiempo atrás, la tierra era su hogar, a pesar de que ella ya no estuviera alli. De pronto sintio la mirada de alguien en el, levanto la cabeza y recorrio la mesa, entonces la vio, una chica rubia lo miraba, y el sabia quien era ella, era su bombon.

-Espera –dijo levantandose al verla alejarse –

-Seya estas bien? –dijo Lita al verlo tan alterado

-Era ella Lita

-Ella? De quien hablas –dijo jalandolo y sentandolo de nuevo

-La joven, la que nos pidio lugares

-Joven? –dijo Nicolas – Vaya Lita tienes competencia

-Jajajaaja –todos rieron, pero Seya parecia absorto en sus pensamientos

-Era…

_**Gracias por su presencia **_–Una voz interrumpio la platica, pues se escuchaba estrepitosamente- _**Ahora, premiaremos a las parejas que se reunieron con su acompañante antes de la cena… mencionaremos uno de los nombres y pasaran por su premio… Rina Tachikawa, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Seiya Kou y por ultimo Serena Tsukino, adelante a los ganadores… **_

La mesa de las chicas se quedo en silencio… a quien habia mencionado???

**Fin capitulo 11 **

**Gracias por leerlo, que tengan una excelente semana y nos vemos pronto **

**besos **

**Ires  
**


	12. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos! Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen esforzarme para tener un nuevo capitulito pronto. Este lo termine ayer muy tarde, y acabo de llegar de el trabajo y sin mas demora se los paso. **

** Espero que les encante como a mi, gracias por leerlo. **

** Les dejo mil besos y abrazos **

** Ires **

Capitulo 12 **"Recuerdos"**

-Jajajaja ya lo ves te lo dije, te dije que ganarias –Dijo Kenji caminando hacia el auto mientras esucchaban que llamaban a Serena a lo lejos para recoger su premio

-Ya basta, ni modo –dijo Serena cruzandose de brazos- Otro dia ganare de nuevo

-Bueno, aun puedes correr e ir a reclamar

- -Serena lo miro con ojos de pocos amigos- Ya basta Kenjiro, mejor vamonos –dijo sentandose en el lado del copiloto

-Bueno ya, pero te la has pasado bien?

-Si muchas gracias… -y miro hacia la celebración que aun continuaba y empezaban los juegos artificiales

-Serena –dijo Kenji en tono serio- Tienes consulta con el Dr. Roberts en 15 dias, y yo, espero estar en ese tiempo contigo

-A que te refieres –dijo mirandolo a los ojos – Te iras?

-Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de la compañía que era de mi padre pues esta pende de un hilo y me ire 1 semana, quisiera que me acompañaras, pero he ido a ver al doctor y me ha dicho que no es bueno para ti volar en este tiempo, pero es necesario que arregle esto, pero me apura dejarte sola

-No te preocupes, -dijo sonriendole- Estare bien, prometo no salir mucho del hotel, ademas no tengo a nadie que ir a ver.

-Prometo que regresando volveremos a casa

-A casa?

-Pues si a Fujuiyama

-Vaya, no lo habia pensado

-Acaso quieres quedarte aquí en Tokio, a mama le dara mucho gusto recibirte

-Gracias, pero mi vida esta en Tokio, o eso creo, aunque en estos momentos me siento algo confundida siento que debo estar aquí, es importante para mi

-No te preocupes prima –Dijo el tranquilamente- No te obligare a irte, ten eso por seguro, si quieres quedare aquí. Aquí te quedaras

-Gracias Ken –dijo saliendo del auto que se habia detenido frente al hotel

-Adelantate, en un momento te alcanzare.

-Bien. Que descanses.

-Serena subio a su habitación y se puso su ropa de dormir, se sento en el sofa que estaba junto al gran ventanal en su habitación y se abrazo a sus rodillas. Que habia pasado en la feria? Ella habia escuchado una dulce voz, pero a la vez le perforaba su cabeza, que le decia "Recuerda" que debia recodar? Quien era esa mujer. Acaso le habia dicho que dominarian la glaxia juntas? Eso esa absurdo, ella como conquistaria la galaxia? Y ademas aquel joven… aquellos chicos, el chico que estaba en el area de la comida, era muy lindo, le recordaba a alguien, y antes de irse cuando lo vio, escucho una melodía, que le dio mucha paz. Porque? Quien era el? Tal vez era un cantante o un actor, y por eso se sentia asi. Pero el otro chico Darien se llamaba el, vaya era tan guapo, y sus ojos la llenaron de una calma infinita, se sentia tan segura en sus brazos. Pero porque? Sentia que lo concia pero era absurdo, nunca en su vida lo habia visto. Pero y si, si? Si existia en su vida, en la parte que no recordaba. Pero porque lo habia olvidado? Tal vez era de esas situaciones que uno pasa por un trauma y mejor olvida lo sucedido que seguir recordando… jajajajaja! –rio para sus adentros- Que pudo haber tenido con el? El era mucho mayor que ella y ademas el estaba casado y ella… -levanto su mano izquierda que era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que brillaba en el exterior y de pronto noto algo en su mano… se levanto de la silla y prendio la lamparilla junto a la cama, y examino su mano y ahí en su dedo anular claramente tenia una coloracion distinta, como si durante mucho tiempo hubiera llevado un anillo, que hubiera provocado que esa area de su dedo no hubiera sido tocada por el sol.

-Pero que? –dijo examinando su mano y no escucho a Kenji entrar al cuarto continuo

-Estas dormida? –dijo tocando levemente

-No, adelante

-Que haces?

-No nada, ya te vas a dormir?

-Si, Serena he pensado, creo que me gustaria que me acompañaras a mi viaje de negocios y después veremos que haremos

-Claro, pero el medico no ha dicho que no debo volar?

-Si pero, no creo que sea conveniente dejarte sola

-Vamos no soy una niña

-Serena tienes un par de dias de haber despertado de un coma de no se cuanto tiempo, estabas herida completamente, he sido un tonto al dejar que me convenzas en salir y no estar en reposo, y no creo que sea conveniente

-Estoy bien, no se como, pero me siento genial. Prometo quedarme en el hotel

-Pero Serena

-Vamos, ve a arreglar tus asuntos, yo me quedare aquí a esperarte

-Bueno mañana hablaremos. Que descanses –dijo dandole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación

-Igualmente

-Serena se sento en la cama y volvio a ver su mano, porque tenia esa marca? Acaso usaba un anillo? No lo recordaba, necesitaba regresar a casa. Tal vez alli volvieran sus recuerdos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Darien llego a su casa y al abrir la puerta se topo a Unasuki que veia la televisión en la estancia

-Darien has llegado

-Como se porto?

-Excelente, pero aun es temprano, porque no te quedaste en la fiesta?

-Debia volver, porque no vas tu? Anda llama a tu novio y que venga por ti

-Pero aun no son las 10 horas que me pagaste

-No importa, puedes irte

-Gracias Darien. Nos vemos

-Si, saluda a Andrew

-Si bye

-Darien subio lentamente las escaleras, mientras veia las fotos de la pared, ahí estaba su querida Serena, tan sonriente como siempre, y esa noche la habia visto, la habia tenido entre sus brazos pero, porque no le dijo nada? Porque no le dijo que no se marchara? Porque no la retuvo? Y ademas estaba con alguien, quien era el? Acaso lo habia olvidado? Mina tal vez tuviera razon, pero tal vez aun pudiera recuperarla, y esa mujer. Ceyde habia vuelto a aparecer, debia decirle a las chicas, debian prepararse si decidia volver a atacar la ciudad.

Darien entro en la recamara de Sami, y lo vio dormido en la cama, la luna alumbraba su cama, donde estaria Serena? Estaria ella viendo la luna? Porque la habia dejado ir? Y Ceyde habia dicho que el cristal de plata no se habia destruido entonces tal vez Serena lo tenia, o quizas Sam. Darien se sento junto a la cuna y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Seya estas muy callado –Dijo Lita

-De verdad creen que haya sido ella? –dijo Mina

-Tal vez solo fuera una casualidad, cuanta gente no hay que se llame igual

-Pero, yo la vi, estoy seguro de eso

-Creen que debemos decirle a Darien

-No –dijo Rei energicamente

-Pero porque no Rei –pregunto Nicolas algo celoso

-Hay Nicolas, no te pongas asi –dijo detectando los celos de el- No es por otra cosa, que darle una esperanza, que tal vez no sea, si no esta viva y nosotros le decimos que la vimos tal vez le demos una esperanza falsa y ya ha sufrido demasiado. No lo creen asi?

-Tienes razon –dijo Ami- Debemos investigar si esto es verdad, debemos buscar a Setsuna y las demas. Tal vez nos digan que sucede

-Chicas, que descansen –dijo Lita deteniendose en una esquina- Iremos a ver a Darien mañana?

-Si vamos –dijo Mina- Aunque espero que me llame un chico muy lindo que he conocido hoy

-Mina! Este no es el momento para pensar en eso –dijo Rei

-Oigan ustedes ya estan casadas, bueno tu no –dijo mirando a Lita- pero tienes a Seya, digo si yo tuviera un novio como Seya no me preocuparia, pero yo la diosa del Amor esta sin amor, eso es patetico asi que dejen ver si logro conquistarlo

-Muy bien, pero de todos modos iremos a ver a Darien

-Mañana el comienza a trabajar –Dijo Ami – Asi que debemos ir después de su turno que les parece a las 6

-Claro alla nos veremos

-Mina, Rei y Nicolas caminaron por el parque para ir al templo Hikawa, Lita y Seya se habian marchado y tambien Ami y Richard, Mina habia ido a vivir a casa de Rei, desde que ella se habia casado con Nicolas, pues ahora esperaba un bebe y ella les ayudaba como sacerdotisa en el templo.

-Oye Mina y crees que este chico sea el indicado? –pregunto Rei

-No lo se, pero es muy lindo, tal vez –De pronto un grito los hizo detenrse en seco

-Escucharon eso? –Dijo Nicolas

-Si, vamos a ver que sucede Mina –dijo Rei

-Vamos? Tu no puedes ir en ese estado –dijo mirandola con sus 6 meses de embarazo – Nicolas quedate con ella y si creen que necesito ayuda llamen a las demas chicas

-Si –dijo Nicolas

-Pero Mina –dijo al verla alejarse

-Mina llego a donde escucho los gritos, en el fondo del parque estaban unas jovencitas atadas a los arboles por unas extrañas plantas y un moustro hecho de raices se acercaba lentamente a ellas con una sonrisa maligna

-Detente –dijo Mina que ya se habia transformado – No permitire que arruines nuestra fabulosa noche del Cerezo, Soy la Sailor del Amor y te castigare en el nombre Venus

-Ama que debo hacer –dijo aquel ser dirigiendose a las sombras

-Sailor Venus, crei que no tenian poderes –dijo una mujer saliendo de las sombras – Esta noche se me ha escapado Endymion pero tu no lo haras

-Pero, quien eres tu? Como es que me conoces?

-Se todo sobre ti, y se algo que tu no sabes

-Y eso es? –dijo poniendose en posición- Que tu seras mia – Seed atacala con el ingerto del mal, la quiero como mi esclava

-Si ama Ceyde–dijo creando una extraña mezcla de lodo y raices y lanzandola contra ella de pronto se esucho un gran golpe y aquella cosa salio despedida por los aires

-Pero que –dijo Ceyde- Un terrícola –dijo al ver a Nicolas al lado de Mina que tenia una gran rama, que habia utilizado como bate para lanzar aquel ataque lejos de ella.

-Ahora Mina

-Si, Beso de amor y belleza de Venus – y lanzo su ataque contra el moustro que fue destruido por el poder de Mina – Ahora tu no creas que

-Esto no se quedara asi, este planeta sera destruido y tendre mi venganza –y de pronto Ceyde desaparecio

-Estas bien Mina? –dijo Nicolas

-Si gracias

-Ire a ver a Rei –dijo alejandose para que se destransformara, Mina después de destransformarse se acerco a las chicas que estaban en el suelo y que pronto comenzaron a despertar – Se encuentran bien?

-Si gracias ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo se, nosotros pasamos por aquí y las vimos en el suelo, seguras que estan bien?

-Si

-Muy bien adios

Mina se acerco a las chicas que acababan de llegar, pues Rei les habia avisado después de que ella se interno en el parque y la miraban expectantes.

-Que ha sucedió Mina?

-Pues, habia un extraño moustro, parecia un muñon de un arbol, pero hecho de raices que latieran lo llamo Seed

-Lo llamo quien

-La mujer. Ella era, dijo llamarse –y en ese momento miro a Lita angustiada– Ceyde

-No es posible –dijo Lita tapandose la boca- Es imposible, Serena murio para destruirla

-Pero, si Serena esta viva, entonces, eso quiere decir que Ceyde tambien

-Ella me dijo que me queria como su esclava, tal vez eso que me lanzo era una semilla como la que le ingerto a Serena, Nicolas si no hubieras intervenido no se que hubiera sido de mi, muchas gracias

-No tienes por que agradecer, -el paso su brazo por la espalda de su esposa – Creo que debemos irnos antes de que vuelva, mañana hablaremos de esto

-Si, hasta mañana –dijeron todos y retomaron su camino

-Rei segura que estas bien? –dijo Nicolas- Te agitaste demasiado y eso puede afectar al pequeño Nick

-Nicolas estoy bien, y no lo llamaremos Nick que te pasa? Como sabes que sera niño

-Pues porque es el primero.

-Y eso que, yo he sido hija unica y fui niña

-Y que bueno de no haberlo sido no te hubiera concido

-Hay ya basta, esperen a llegar a casa, para pelear por el nombre de su bebe, disfrutemos la velada. –dijo Mina acelerando el paso-

-Vamos Mina tu pronto encontraras a tu principe azul

-Lo crees asi Rei?

-Si, ya lo veras

Mientras tanto en el parque las chicas que habian sido atacadas, sentian un extraño calambre en su cuerpo, y en su espalda pronto comenzo a salirles una extraña mancha negra, Ceyde pronto las pocesionaria.

/////////////////////////////// A la mañana siguiente /////////////////////

Serena abrio los ojos asustada, miro a su alrededor, y el reloj de la mesita marcaban las 11 de la mañana, sus sueños estuvieron llenos de pesadillas, y un par de veces se desperto agitada y con un girto mudo en la garganta. Soño con la mañana que habia muerto su familia en aquel vuelo, pero no solo eso, su sueño estuvo lleno de moustros y personas que la atacaban, y volvio a soñar con aquella mujer de la feria, soño que le robaba algo, que le arrancaba algo de dentro de su cuerpo, pero no sabia que era, tal vez era eso que ella habia dicho "el cristal de plata" que era aquello? Sentia una opresión en el pecho, y un agudo dolor de cabeza, debia encontrar su vida, aquella que no recordaba. Estiro la mano y tomo el control de la televisión y puso las noticias.

_**Por toda la ciudad, mucha gente fue encontrada inconciente, con una extraña mancha en el cuerpo, pero todos decian que se sentian perfectamente bien, acaso es una nueva enfermedad? Se les han hecho analisis y estudios a todas estas personas, pero pronto las clinicas se han visto abarrotadas de gente con este extraño suceso. Seguiremos cada paso de esta noticia. Por otra parte, la noche – **_

Serena apago el televisor, siempre solo habia tragedias en las noticias, que rara esa mancha en las personas –De pronto un flachazo en su mente, ella tenia una mancha en el hombro, lo recordaba se extendia desde su brazo a su hombro. Se quito la pijama y se puso de espalda en el espejo de la habitación- Su piel blanca estaba inmaculada, en su brazo tenia una extraña cicatriz pero solo eso. No recordaba como se habia herido. Pero… Toc, Toc, se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Espera –grito Serena tomando su ropa y entrando al baño para cambiarse – Hola –dijo minutos después

-No te habia querido molestar tienes mucho tiempo despierta?

-Mmm, la verdad no, me acabo de despertar, si no has tocado creo que me vuelvo a dormir

-Que has pensado sobre el viaje, me acompañaras?

-Kenji, yo, he soñado con la muerte de mis padres, creo que no estoy lista para tomar un avion

-Pero prima –dijo el en tono angustiado

-Vete de verdad, estare bien. Lo prometo

-Es que…

-Vamos, cuando partes?

-Hoy

-Vaya que pronto, bueno vamos a almorzar juntos antes de que te vayas, porque me imagino que te tienes que ir no?

-Si tengo que estar en 4 horas en el aeropuerto

-Pues vamos a comer, y yo me quedare en el hotel

-No saldras?

-No lo creo, tal vez vaya a ver la tumba de mis padres, pero hay una extraña enfermedad en la ciudad y no quiero contagiarme

-Bueno, menos mal tendras algo que te haga quedarte aquí.

-Si verdad.

-Ambos bajaron a comer en el restaurant del hotel, Serena se sirvio una buena porción de todo y pidio un vaso de chocolate

-Serena engordaras

-Claro de que no, necesito recuperarme de mi convalecencia

-Ahora si estas convaleciente verdad

-Si… -dijo sonriendo – Oye llamaras a la chica de anoche

-Yo, no lo se

-Anda vamos, llamala –dijo levantandose y sentandose a su lado – Kenji llamala

-Bueno –dijo tomando su celular y marcando el numero que la chica le dio, después de 3 timbrazos se escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la linea

-Templo Hikawa

-Es un chico –dijo tapando el auricular – Cuelgo? –pregunto Kenji

-Pareces un adolecente –dijo quitandole el telefono y con dulce voz dijo- Hola buenos dias, disculpe se encontrara alli…

-Serena? –dijo el joven del otro lado de la bocina –Eres tu Serena Tsukino?

-He si, quien habla? Como es que sabe mi nombre?

-Soy yo Nicolas, vaya las chicas …

-Yo no lo conozco adios –y cerro el celular

-Serena estas bien que paso?

-No nada, es que, me dijo llamarse Nicolas, seguro que marcaste bien

-Si, es el Templo Hikawa, dijo que era sacerdotisa, volvere a marcar. –Serena se levanto y volvio a su lugar, removio un poco la comida pero habia perdido el apetito, miro a su primo y vio que esperaba que contestaran la llamada

-Templo Hikawa –volvio a decir Nicolas

-Si, hola disculpe se encuentra Mina Hino?

-Si un momento por favor, Mina te llaman

-Si, Mina la sacerdotisa al habla

-Mina… he… hola soy, no se si me recuerdes soy Kenjiro nos conocimos anoche

-Oh, jajaja hola, que bien que llames, me la pase muy bien anoche, aunque ya no te vi después

-Si, mi prima se sintio mal y tuvimos que irnos

-MENTIROSO –dijo Serena

-Tu me obligaste a irme

-Hola, aun estas alli –dijo Mina

-Si lo siento, lamento haberme ido asi, y quisiera ver, si te gustaria volver a salir conmigo, si no tienes inconveniente

-No claro de que, tu dime cuando y yo pedire el dia

-Bueno sera en unos dias, aunque tal vez…

-Ve hoy a verla –dijo Serena en un susurro

-Si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaria verte hoy, tal ves sea muy apresurado, pero, mi vuelo sale mi vuelo a las 5 y debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 3. Yo no se…

-Ah, pues, me encantaria, que te parece si nos vemos en la cafeteria Makers que esta por el Hospital Central a 2 cuadras, que tal si nos vemos en 1 hora

-Me parece muy bien –dijo Kenji sonriente- Te vere alli en una hora

-Bien, alli estare

-Gracias cuidate mucho

-Si, gracias por llamar –dijo Mina colgando y dando un grito de jubilo

-Serena lo miraba sonrojado, y entrelazo sus dedos y le sonrio, el volteo a verla y su sonrisa se esfumo

-Serena yo lo siento, no…

-No te preocupes, ve diviertete y conquistala, yo subire a mi habitación

-Estas segura de eso

-Si, -dijo terminando su chocolate –y levantandose tu debes prepararte para tu cita

-Serena eres tan comprensiva, prometo que te lo compenzare. Te traere algo de New York y tomare muchas fotos de la gran manzana para ti.

- -Serena de pronto sintio un escalofrio y comenzo a recordar se escucho a si misma, hablando por telefono _**"Y es verdad que tiene vista a la gran manzana…Si… Y tiene forma de manzana? Claro de que no Serena, me gustaria que pudieras verlo, Sabes, te extraño mucho ¿cuando regresaras? Antes de que te des cuenta" " cariño apresurate, o llegaremos tarde"y escucho uan tercera vez " Serena… No, Darien no debi haber llamado, lo siento, Serena no es lo que crees, cree en mi, Yo… Nunca te crei capaz"**_ –Sintio que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y miro a Kenji que la miraba angustiado

-Serena estas bien?

-Si –dijo abrazandolo – Es que te extrañare tanto, pero no te preocupes por mi, estare bien, vamos se te hace tarde –dijo jalandolo hacia su habitación, y creo que sera mejor pedir otra habitación, mas chica para mi

-La verdad, si te iras de el hotel –dijo el –

-Pero de que hablas?

-Te tengo una sorpresa –vamos empaca tus cosas que debemos salir antes de la 1

-Bien vamos, apresurate que si no llegaras tarde.

-Serena y Kenji salieron de el hotel y Kenji manejo rapidamente por entre las calles ya concidas por el

-A donde vamos

-Es una sorpresa

-Pero… -de pronto se detuvieron frente a un edificio blanco- Ella se bajo y se le quedo mirando, ella conocia ese edificio pero porque?

-Vamos Serena es tarde

-Si –ambos subieron al acensor y llegaron al tercer piso antes de salir de el asensor, Kenji la obligo a cerrar los ojos y la llevo detuvo frente a una puerta, se esucho el movimiento de llaves y abrio la puerta, la empujo suavemente dentro de el departamento.

-Abre los ojos

-Pero –dijo mirando el departamento- Kenji es… dijo detendiendose y admirandolo- Es muy lindo, me recuerda a algo pero no se…

-Me lo ha rentado un amigo de una amiga de el esposo de mi madre

-Vaya, me has hecho bolas, pero esta bien, me quedare aquí?

-Si, te gusta o prefieres el hotel

-Me encanta gracias

-Bien, te dejare el auto tambien, sabes conducir?

-Claro –dijo sonriendole-

-Muy bien, pero debes ir a sacar tu licencia

-Si.

-Pero no creo que lo uses, te quedaras aquí verdad?

-Si, eso hare

-Bien, entonces me voy, enviare el auto mas tarde con un chofer

-Si, hay desde que te hiciste riquillo te crees mucho

-Oye no seas mala

-Cuidate si?

-Si, y tu tambien, por cierto toma –dijo entregandole nuevamente la tarjeta- Por si la necesitas

-Gracias

-Te cuidaras verdad? –dijo Kenji serio

-Si, lo prometo –dijo cerrando el departamento –y observandolo nuevamente, se le hacia vagamente familiar pero no sabia porque, lo recorrio todo, y vio que lo habian dejado completamente amueblado solo faltaban los detalles que le dieran vida a la casa, se acerco al refrigerador que tambien estaba completamente vacio y las alacenas –Tendre que ir por comida, bueno tal ves mas tarde ire a desempacar. –tomo sus maletas y camino a la habitación. Y sobre el buro habia una foto de un bebe de 1 año estaba sonriendo y tenia a un par de gatitos abrazados, uno blanco y el otro negro –Artemis y Luna –dijo de pronto solto la foto y el marco se estrello, ella lo levanto con cuidado y anoto que debia comprar uno con las demas cosas que faltaban.

/// Mas tarde ///

-Serena vio que el auto ya estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio, se sentia muy bien, algo confusa por todas las cosas que iban y venian a su mente, pero sabia que tarde o temprano recordaria todo, se habia propuesto ir a ver la tumba de sus padres, pero aun tenia muchas cosas que comprar antes de volver a casa. Fue al centro comercial compro detalles que le hacian falta a la casa, tambien algunos utensilios de cocina y una vajilla, después compro el marco que habia quebrado de la foto de el pequeño, y después de un par de horas en las tiendas, salio con el auto lleno completamente. Después se detuvo en el panteón principal de la ciudad, su padre cuando era niña le habia dicho que habia comprado una terreno para cuando ellos faltaran, pero no recordaba donde al llegar, se topo a un joven que barria las hojas que caian de los arboles, habia comprado unas flores para llevarlas.

-Hola disculpe me podra informar si aquí se encuentran unas personas?

-Pues hay muchas? Sabra su nombre

-Si, es la familia Tsukino

-Ah los del avion? Sabe que fueron los unicos a los que enterramos aquí de ese accidente que horrible fue, lamento su perdida

-Gracias, me puede decir donde estan?

-Si, mire vaya por este camino, cuente 7 filas y doble a la derecha, otras 3 filas y alli los encontrara

-Gracias.

-Serena camino, por entre las tumbas, mirando los monumentos, para encontrar el de sus padres, y al fin se topo con ellos, primero vio el nombre de su padre, después su madre, y después Sami, y al final las letras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta y vio que decia_**"Serena Tsukino, buena hija, excelente amiga, amada esposa"**_ las palabras la golpearon y no supo reaccionar, solto las flores y corrio, debia salir de alli, necesitaba una explicación, el joven le pregunto si los habia encontrado, pero ella lo ignoro, subio al auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

Las palabras rodaban en su mente, "excelente amiga, amada esposa" "AMADA ESPOSA" entonces tenia razon, la marca en su dedo, era porque estaba casada pero con quien? Porque no la habia buscado, acaso Kenji lo sabia? Porque no se lo habia dicho? De pronto freno fuertemente, frente a ella a media calle caminaba una mujer, parecia enferma, caminaba arrastrando los pies, ella se iba a bajar a ayudarla cuando volteo la vista hacia ella, parecia, perdida pero sus ojos irradiaban odio, dejo que pasara y arranco asustada. Al llegar al departamento le pidio al mozo que le ayudara con las bolsas y pronto estuvo todo arriba. Le dolia la cabeza. Se puso a trabajar y comenzo a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y las acomodaba en su lugar, sin saber que el dueño anterior, habia tenido los mismos accesorios en los mismos lugrares donde ella los estaba acomodando, por su mente pasaba la imagen de la mujer que se le habia atravezado, tal vez esa mujer estaba enferma por lo que aparecia en la tele, se asusto tanto, y ademas la tumba, ella estaba… de pronto el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo gritar –se acerco a la puerta y presiono el boton de el auricular

-Si quien es?

-Hola, buen dia, se encontrara el Sr. Kenjiro, le he rentado el departamento y he olvidado una foto, quisiera… -la puerta se abrio

-Hola, lo siento Ken no se encuentra, mi nombre es Serena.

-Serena! –dijo el joven sonriendole- Estas aquí?

-Hola, tu… tu eres el chico de anoche Darien verdad –dijo dandose la vuelta al sentir que las mejillas se le sonrojaban –Adelante por favor

-Vives aquí?

-Si Kenji ha salido de viaje, y acabamos de mudarnos, creo que lo hizo porque estmaos cerca del hospital, pero bueno he visto la foto ire a traerla

-Claro. –Darien la vio alejarse rumbo al dormitorio y observo el departamento, lo habia decorado igual que, cuando se habian mudado alli, habia comprado los mismos accesorios.

-Disculpame, lo he tirado y he quebrado el vidrio, pero he comprado otro

-No te preocupes –dijo tomandolo entre sus manos, la manos de ambos se rozaron y ambos sinteron una chispa de elctricidad – Gracias

-No, disculpame. Entonces tu eres el dueño de este lugar

-Si, he comprado una casa y nos hemos mudado.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy lindo, prometo cuidar tus muebles, el es tu hijo?

-Si asi es, se llama Darien Samuel

-Darien como tu? Que lindo.

-Y tu tienes hijos?

-Yo jajaja! –dijo riendo –claro de que no, ni siquiera estoy casada

-No, entonces vives con tu novio?

-No –dijo sintiendose sonrojada de pronto-

-Yo, lo siento no debi preguntar

-No, esta bien, el es mi primo, estuve, mejor dicho estoy convaleciente, estuve muy mal hace unos dias, pero ahora estoy bien, y por eso nos hemos cambiado, y el desea que el Dr. Roberts me diga que estoy bien para volver a casa

-Ya veo, consultas en el hospital que esta cerca de aquí?

-Asi es, lo conoces?

-Yo trabajo alli

-Oh eres Doctor

-Asi es

-Bueno en 15 dias estare de vista por alli, tal ves te vea por alli.

-Muy bien.

-Pero, -dijo Serena dirigiendo la mirada a la sortija que el llevaba en su mano izquiera- No se, si este bien, tal vez tu esposa…

-No te preocupes, ella, la perdi hace un año.

-Yo lo siento, no debi

-No te preocupes. Me ha dado gusto volverte a ver Serena

-Si gracias. Igual a mi.

-Espero verte pronto –dijo Darien

-Si

-Gracias por la foto –dijo abriendo la puerta –

-Espera –dijo Serena

-Si

-No nos conocemos?

-Si, nos conocimos anoche

-No de antes… -dijo Serena-

-Yo… tal vez nos vimos por alli –dijo desviando la mirada- Siempre has vivido en Tokio

-Si

-Pues yo tambien, tal vez nos topamos alguna vez –dijo Darien con un nudo en la garganta.

-Puede ser. Toma –dijo dandole el marco nuevo- Llevatelo.

-Pero

-Es un obsequio por rentarnos tu departamento.

-Serena

-Si…

-Puedo llamarte?

-He… -Serena sintio que el corazon se le aceleraba y el color le subia a las mejillas- Si claro

-Bien, adios. –Darien Salio y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-De pronto escucho un grito de jubilo detrás de la puerta.

-Si… me llamara –grito Serena tumbandose en el sofa y abrazando un cojín.

-Te voy a recuperar mi querida princesa.

Fin capitulo 12

**Al fin ha quedado listo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya era hora de que todo empezara a embonar justo en su medida.**

**Bueno pronto tendran noticias mias y les pasare el siguiente capitulo **

**Un beso a todos **

**Ires **


	13. Cita con Darien

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, mil gracias por sus reviews, que me hacen esforzarme para tener pronto el capitulo. **

** Se que he demorado pero he tenido un buen de trabajo, pero aqui tienen el cap 13 y si termino hoy de editarlo subire el 14. **

** Que lo disfruten gracias por leer... **

**mil besos Ires **

Capitulo 13 Cita con Darien.

Darien volvio al hospital, habia salido en su hora de comida, nunca espero encontrarla alli, se sentia muy dichoso, tenia mucho tiempo de no sentir esa paz, la habia encontrado, y sabia donde estaba, y era su primo, era magnifico, la llamaria, mas tarde, para ver como estaba, la volveria a conquistar, le ayudaria a recordar, su pasado, ella habia luchado por el, el haria lo mismo por ella, esta vez no la dejaria. Debia hablar con las chicas sobre esto.  
- Darien hola?dijo Ami ? Que te sucede? Te ves feliz  
- Hola Ami ?dijo Darien sonriente- He tenido un magnifico dia  
- De verdad, vaya, yo he tenido muchisimo trabajo, oye queremos ir a tu casa en la  
noche no habra problema?  
- Ami, esta semana no, tengo unas cosas que hacer y pues, que te parece el proximo  
sabado en 10 dias  
- Pero Darien... nosotras  
- Por favor, se que se preocupan por mi, y se los agradezco se porque Serena las  
queria tanto pero necesito un tiempo solo  
- Bueno, les avisare a las chicas  
- Si, gracias por comprender -Darien se dio la vuelta y tarareo una cancion  
y entro en el elevador-

Ami se quedo mirandolo, Darien se veia demasiado feliz, que le habia sucedio? Mina  
le habia dicho que en la feria se habia ido muy alicaido, que se veia hasta deprimido, ahora era todo lo contrario. Tomo su celular y llamo.  
- Mina?  
- Si, hola Ami como estas?  
- Bien y tu?  
- Si, solo es que, estoy preocupada por Darien  
- Le sucede algo?  
- Pues parece?  
- Que? Esta enfermo? Se contagio de esa nueva enfermedad  
- No? parece enamorado  
- Que!!!!! Hay Ami como puedes decir eso? De quien se pudo haber enamorado?  
- No lo se Mina, pero hoy parece tan feliz  
- Vamos que no cunda el panico, nos veremos en 2 horas, asi que relajate y hablare  
con las chicas para que lo vean y despues hablamos ok  
- Si, bueno sobre eso, Darien me ha pedido un tiempo, el quiere que no vayamos  
a su casa en 10 dias.  
- Pero porque? acaso hicimos algo?  
- NO, pero no se, no me lo ha dicho, te digo esta pasando algo extraño  
- Bueno ven aqui despues de tu turno a el templo y le avisare a Lita, para saber  
que le sucede.  
- Bien nos vemos al rato.

Darien entro en su consultorio, y miro las fotografias que tenia sobre el escritorio  
en todas ellas aparecia Serena, desde que la habia peridio las habia colocado donde  
pudiera verlas, cada dia, le era muy dificil estar sin su risa y sin su pesencia. El  
muy dentro de su ser sabia que ella estaba con vida, y por eso se aferraba a su presencia  
y la habia encontrado, vio que sobre su escritorio estaba una expediente, y lo tomo,  
Roberts se lo habia dejado.

/// flash back ///

- Dairen bienvenido -Dijo un doctor de cabellos rubios sonriente- Que tal tu descanso?  
- Bien, gracias a ti y a Ami por cubrirme -dijo mirando a la peliazul que estaba a su lado  
- Darien, sabemos que tu haras lo mismo por nostros -Dijo Ami sonriendole  
- Bueno, tengo que ver a mis pacientes que he abandonado este tiempo  
- Darien de eso te queria hablar, ven vamos a mi oficina -Dijo Roberts mirando a Darien- Ami comemos juntos?  
- Claro Roberts  
- Bien, Darien, que bueno verte aqui -Dijo Ami

El Dr Roberts y Darien caminaron y el se detuvo frente al escritorio de su asistente y  
le pidio un expediente, entraron al consultorio y tomo asiento  
- Deseas tomar algo Darien?  
- No, gracias, dime que es toda esta intriga con ese paciente? acaso lo he matado? -dijo Darien Riendo  
- No, Darien, en realidad nunca he oido que hayas peridio un paciente por negligencia, este es otro caso, en realidad, es mi paciente, pero somos amigos desde hace 6 años  
- Si, desde que decidiste dejar New York y venir a porbar suerte en Tokio  
- Si asi es, y me ha ido muy bien aqui, pero tengo algo que se que te va a agradar, en  
realidad me amaras, quise localizarte antes, pero despues de pensarlo bien te lo doy  
de sorpresa de bienvenida  
- Que sucede?  
- Dime tu hijo como esta?  
- Bien, creciendo,  
- Que bueno, toma -dijo dandole un expediente  
- Un expediente?  
- Miralo anda  
Darien tomo la carpeta entre sus manos y la abrio, habia radiografias, un tac y varias  
hojas de distintos estudios realizados a un paciente  
- Pero que le ha sucedido a esta persona?  
- Al parecer, la encontro su primo en su casa, con muchas heridas internas, la llevo a un  
pequeño hopsital, donde la operaron y le cerraron las heridas internas  
- Y ha sobrevivido? a pesar de todas estas heridas? -dijo levantandose y colocando las  
radiografias a la luz para poderlas ver mejor- Mira que le ha sucedido -dijo mirando las radiografias-  
- Aun no lo sabemos, pero el doctor que la atendido, ha logrado cerrar las mas  
importantes, y llego aqui inoconciente, con unas cuantas heridas superficiales, y  
sorprendentemente, estas son sus radiografias ayer por la mañana -dijo quitando las otras y poniendo unas nuevas. Las heridas estaban completamente restauradas casi cicatrizadas del todo.  
- Pero esto es sorprendente.  
- Si lo se. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que ella es tu esposa  
- Mi esposa?  
- Asi es. es Serena  
- De que hablas Serena murio  
- No, su familia murio, tu mismo me lo dijiste ella no iba en el avion.  
- Esto es imposible  
- No, es ella -dijo girando el el expediente y mostrando la foto tomada por el hospital de  
las heridas externas. y alli en la foto estaba Serena  
- Esto es una broma verdad?  
- Quisieras que lo fuerA?  
- No, dime donde esta ella?  
- Bueno... esto si te sorprendera, no lo se  
- Como que no lo sabeS?  
- Pues, la dieron de alta, bueno la di de alta, pero no tiene direccion registrada en Tokio  
solo en Fujuiyama pero no contestan en el numero que dio lo siento Darien  
- Y se ha recuperado  
- Asi es, yo al principio crei que solo era alguien igual que ella, pero  
cuando hicimos las pruebas de sangre todo conicidio con ella, pero tiene amnesia, asi que no se que tanto recuerde.  
- Vaya entonces esta en la ciudad, y esta bien  
- Si, pero no sabia si debia decirte o no, por eso no quise hablar con Ami presente  
se que ellas eran amigas desde la secundaria, y tal vez ella no me lo tomara tan bien  
como tu  
- Gracias Roberts.  
- Pero te tengo una buena noticia.  
- Cual es  
- en 15 dias tengo cita con ella para su alta quisieras atenderla tu?  
- En verdad, y crees que venga  
- Por supuesto. vamos, te entregare el expediente mas tarde.  
- Gracias.  
- Para eso somos los amigos.

////////// fin flash back ///////////////

No podia creer lo rapido que estaban pasando las cosas, habia vuelto a trabajar un dia antes de la celebracion de el cerezo, y las chicas habian decidio ir y le habian invitado, e  
iria como acompañante de Mina, y se sentia enojado, frustrado, y muy decepcionado por no haber estado alli cuando aparecio. En la feria se sentia molesto, en verdad no habia querido ir, pero Mina se veia muy emocionada y ella al igual que todas las chicas habia estado con el todo ese año sin apartarse. Se los debia. Y alli a su lado habia aparecido junto a el tan bella y despampanante como antes. La habia tenido a su lado, pero ella no dio ni una muestra de haberlo reconocido o saber que era el. y ella se habia alejado al lado de otro hombre que no era el. Y al fin la habia encontrado.

Darien tomo el telefono y llamo a Serena  
- bUENO! -Se escucho del otro lado de la linea  
- Serena! hola soy Darien  
- Darien, hola!  
- Oye queria confirmar nuestra cita  
- Nuestra cita, claro  
- Que te parece a si las 12 te recojo en tu departamento  
- Me parece bien.  
- Alli te vere.  
- Si adios -dijo Serena  
- Adios linda -y colgo  
- Linda!! -dijo Serena sonrojada - me dijo Linda!!! en ese momento escucho un ruido en  
la puerta como si algo rascara, Serena se acerco y abrio la puerta y vio que era la gatita  
calvita de luna  
- Pero que haces aqui? no tienes casa?  
- miau!  
- ven te dare algo de comer -Serena la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en la barra de  
la cocina donde sirvio un tazon de leche y le dio de comer- Eres tan linda que en tu casa  
te han de extrañar estas perdida? pero que bueno que estas aqui, asi no estare sola.

Serena prendio la television, y se sento a verla, estaban exibiendo una pelicula que en  
realidad no le llamaba la atencion, de pronto a su lado sintio  
a la gatita subirse y vio que esta la miraba fijamente  
- Que me ves, a ver adivinare tu nombre, si es me dices miau es porque adivine te parece -y rio... - negra?  
mmm no? pelusa? jajaja no ese no, ya se luna! por tu calvita de luna  
- miau  
- pues que tanto me miras? parece que quisieras decirme algo -dijo levantandose y yendo a la cocina de pronto escucho una voz...  
- Serena... -dijo la gatita  
- jaja diria que escuche que hablaste -dijo asomandose hacia la sala  
- Serena yo puedo hablar  
- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH me estoy volviendo loca -dijo cayendo de senton en el piso  
- Calma Serena -dijo subiendo a sus rodillas, te hare recordar -de pronto un rayo de luz  
salio de la frente de la gatita y le apunto en la frente donde aparecio una luna creciente imagenes volaban por su mente, demasiado borrosas para reconocerlo, una heroina Sailor Moon, luna... su gatita su guardiana desde tiempos inmemoriales, enviada por su madre la Reina de la luna... sus guardianas... Endymion... rostros borrosos, voces irreconocibles... sus padres muertos a causa de una venganza para ella... una joven de cabellos rosas... la herida en su brazo...de pronto una luz bloqueo el brillo de luna y ambas fueron separadas... y luna escucho una dulce voz que le dijo..."no debe recordar asi, ella debe recordarlo por su cuenta y en su momento, asi podra destruirla y recobrar su futuro, las estrellas velamos por ella y guardamos sus recuerdos"

- Luna? -dijo mirandola en el suelo inconciente - Serena se acerco a ella y la tomo entre  
sus brazos la acurruco y comenzo a llorar - Vamos amiga despierta  
- Se...serena?  
- Luna, luna, estas bien... lunita, estas aqui  
- Serena me has recordado...  
- como te pude olvidar? si has estado conmigo todo este tiempo...  
- Serena, dime. Dime que recuerdas..  
- Recuerdo... el dia en que te conoci, tambien... tambien... a mama, la Reina Serenity  
yo soy la princesa Serena, del reino lunar... y mi deber es proteger a la tierra y a la luna  
Jedite mato a mis padres... porque... no recuerdo... luna mi mente esta, estoy tan confunida  
y quisiera saber...  
- Calma Serena, algo ha evitado que recuerdes... debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarte  
- si...

Serena se dirigo a la recamara y vio que luna se acomodaba en la cama. pronto comenzo a arreglar la ropa que se pondria en el siguiente dia  
- Dime Serena como llegaste aqui?  
- he aparecido en casa de mi primo Kenji, el me encontro herida, y me llevo al hospital  
he despertado hace unos dias, y el se tuvo que ir de viaje, y ha rentado este departamento para mi  
- y recuerdas este lugar?  
- no, acaso debo conocerlo?  
- no, Serena  
- dime luna tu, tu sabes con quien me case? conoces a mi esposo?  
- tu esposo? recuerdas tu matrimonio  
- no, yo... lo descubri, antes de recordarte, yo note que mi dedo tiene la marca de un anillo, sabes quien es? esta con vida? tengo hijos?  
- Serena, si estas casada, pero Serena no puedo decirte... la magia estelar es la mas  
poderosa, y tu fuiste protegida por una estrella, debes encontrar todo por ti misma.  
- Bien, entonces, a buscar respuestas... pero por el momento soy feliz porque estas a mi lado  
- esa ropa vas a salir?  
- si tengo una cita! - dijo sonriendo pero de pronto cambiando a una de angustia- pero...  
- que te sucede?  
- es que en la fiesta del cerezo he conocido a un joven maravilloso, me hace sentir  
tan tranquila y siento, Luna crees en el amor a primera vista?  
- Serena crei que ya no te enamorabas a primera vista?  
- si recuerdas a Andrew... vaya estaba tan enamorada de el, jajaja y despues  
- despues? -dijo luna moviendo la cola  
- no lo recuerdo... ah si el esta con su novia no  
- miau si...  
- Hay luna, este chico es tan lindo y me siento embobada, hace un rato me llamo y me dijo  
linda, y me senti volaR!!! es tan no se, me siento tan llena de vida y no se, es dificil  
de expresar, se llama Darien, y es doctor  
- Darien?!!! vaya...  
- Crees que... oh, quiero ir a verlo, pero si no... tengo un esposo... ahhh es tan dificil  
- vamos Serena, ve a tu cita, dile que solo quieres ser su amiga, mientras se  
aclaran las cosas  
- y crees que este bien?  
- vamos duermete, veras que las cosas se aclararan por si solas, es tu decision quieres ir  
con el? ve, si no quieres no lo hagas.  
- bien  
- ahora, duermete, y dejame a mi salir porfavor  
- claro  
- Estare temprano aqui  
- bien pasa una buena noche lunita- se inco y la beso en la frente despues cerro la puerta  
y se fue a dormir, pensando en Darien.

Luna corrio, y se detuvo frente a la casa de Darien, la unica luz encendida provenia de su habitacion, entro por la recamara de Serena y camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el cuarto de Darien, el estaba dormido, la tele aun permanecia encendida, la luz de la mesita de noche alumbraba las facciones de Darien y sobre la cama habia un marco con la foto de Serena sonriendo en la playa y su mano parecia aun acariciar su imagen.

Luna subio a la cama y se poso en su pecho  
- Darien  
- mmm  
- Darien despierta en este momento  
- No Serena, dejame dormir un poco mas  
- Darien DESPIERTA  
- Serena que... -abrio los ojos y vio a luna- Luna? sucedio algo?  
- Si, y vengo a que me lo digas  
- De que hablas?  
- Sabias que Serena esta con vida y no me lo dijiste ni a mi ni a las chicas, porque?  
- Luna como lo sabes? yo iba a decirles pero...  
- Se que la has extrañado, pero todas nos sentimos igual que tu, ella entro en nuestra  
vida antes que en la tuya, y es tan valiosa para ti como para nosotras... y no es justo  
que nos lo hayas ocultado  
- Lo siento Luna, ella, aun no puedo creer que la vi, hace unos dias me la tope y  
crei que no era ella, despues la encontre en mi departamento, le rente mi departamento  
sin siquiera saber que ella estaba alli, pero ella no tiene memoria y no se que hacer  
para que la recupere  
- no haras nada  
- pero porque?  
- Darien, cuando Serena se sacrifico para intentar destruir a Ceyde la estrella azul  
la protegio, pero para poder volver a la tierra ella debia olvidar... y por ella misma  
recordar quien era y quien es, asi que no puedes decir nada, ella sabe que estuvo casada  
pero no sabe que eres tu, asi que deja que ella recuerde todo a su tiempo, y cuando sea  
el momento volvera a nosotros  
- Pero como lo sabes?  
- yo la he visto y he intentado hacerla recordar, como cuando olvidaron todo tu y las chicas,  
pero la magia estelar me lo ha impedido, ella me ha recordado, y un poco de su tiempo  
en la luna, pero no sabe que es una sailor ni de las chicas.  
- bien, lo unico que quiero es estar a su lado  
- lo se Darien, y se que ella tambien. Descansa  
- tu tambien luna, regresaras con ella?  
- si  
- duerme aqui, mañana antes de ir al hospital te dejare alli  
- bien, dormire en la recamara de Sami  
- Lo extrañas verdad?  
- si, pero era dificil estar aqui sin ella  
- lo se.

Al medio dia del dia siguiente, Serena estaba en la puerta de su departamento esperando que pasaran por ella  
- Buenos dias Serena- Dijo Darien deteniendo su auto frente a ella  
- Hola  
- Estas lista  
- Si - Serena se habia recogido el cabello con una cebolla y lo habia atado con una mascada rosa, que hacia juego con su conjunto, hacia mucho sol y llevaba lentes oscuros  
- Vaya luces muy linda  
- Gracias y a donde vamos? -dijo subiendo al lado del copiloto  
- Pues es una sorpresa

Darien arranco el auto y rapidamente salieron a la carretera  
- Y platicame de ti Serena  
- De mi? mmm pues en realidad no tengo mucho que platicar, jaja perdi la memoria y  
solo recuerdo poco  
- a ver dime? tal vez si me dices puedas ir recordando  
- bien, he vivido toda mi vida en Tokio, y vivia con mis padres, tuve un hermano y los  
perdi a todos en un accidente de avion. me gusta mucho el helado y los pasteles, no sirvo para cocinar y tengo una linda gatita de mascota, ah si y vivo con mi primo Kenji y es todo  
- Vamos pero dime que te gusta? quiero saber de ti  
- No mejor hablame de ti  
- Pues, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 6 años y no los recuerdo, estudie medicina para poder ayudar a las personas, y siempre he vivido en Tokio, el departamento lo tengo desde hace mas de 15 años y siempre vivi alli hasta ahora que compre una casa  
- y porque compraste la casa?  
- siempre me gusto, era de mis suegros, y ellos ya no estan y pusieron su casa en venta  
asi que decidi comprarla.  
- mmm huele delicioso, dijo mirando por la ventana  
- Si a que huele  
- Huele como, como el mar, no puede ser vamos a la playa???  
- Si, no te gusta  
- Si mucho

Al llegar se detuvieron frente a una gran casa  
- Wow! es tuya?  
- No, es de unos amigos, pero tiene playa privada, y ya que es verano hay mucha gente  
aqui podremos estar tu y yo solos  
- Vaya gracias  
- no te preocupes volveremos temprano

Darien y Serena entraron en la propiedad y Serena salio a la playa se habia quitado los  
zapatos y corrio por la arena, se tumbo en el suelo y dejo que el agua le mojara los pies  
- Te gusta?  
- Por supuesto Darien.  
- que bueno -dijo el sentandose a su lado  
- Darien dime una cosa  
- Si?  
- bueno, quiero... quiero saber, crees en el amor a primera vista  
- Si creo en el  
- ah  
- y dime serena cual es tu flor favorita  
- la rosa roja  
- la rosa roja? como esta -dijo sacando una de su saco  
- si, como hiciste eso?  
- oh es mi secreto  
- es muy linda, me recuerda ah... tuxedo Mask  
- Tuxedo Mask? -dijo darien con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos  
- si, jaja no se que es, pero fue lo primero que llego a mi mente como me gustaria  
meterme a la playa  
- ven vamos a ver si Rei tiene algo que te pongas. Darien subio a la habitacion y saco  
un traje de baño y se lo paso a Serena  
- Vaya gracias  
- De nada

Durante toda la tarde, se divirtieron en el mar, y despues Darien pesco y cocino los peces, cenaron mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte  
- Sabes Serena, dicen que si miras el mar en el momento que el sol se esta ocultando en  
el horizonte lograras ver el Rayo Verde del crepusculo  
- A si?  
- si, dicen que solo algunos lo han visto  
- guau espero poder verlo.  
- si...  
- Serena sabes eres muy linda -dijo acercandose a ella - Y me gustas mucho  
- Yo -dijo Serena - Gracias -y lo miro directo a los ojos, el comenzo a acercarce poco a poco  
- Darien no puedo -dijo mirnado hacia el horizonte- Darien, yo, yo no puedo, estoy enamorada  
de otra persona, y aunque tu me gustas mucho, no puedo, lo siento - se levanto y entro en la casa. Darien la miro correr a la casa y sintio una fuerte presion en el pecho, estaba  
enamorada... de alguien mas.

Serena entro en el baño y se miro en el espejo. alli estaba ella, en ese lugar pardisiaco  
con ese fantastico chico, que le gustaba demasiado y el le habia dicho que le gustaba, pero  
ella estaba casada, ella tenia una vida y tal vez hijos, no podia, no podia hacer eso,  
tal vez su esposo estaba sufirendo por ella, tal vez la necesitaba. y ella solo  
queria saber que sucedia.  
- Serena estas bien? -dijo Darien golpeando la puerta  
- Si en un momento salgo -se limpio las lagrimas que habian comenzado a brotar de sus ojos  
- nos vamos? -dijo Darien mas serio  
- Si

Serena permanecio en silencio todo el tiempo y Darien tambien, el pensaba en ella tan cercana  
y a la vez tan lejana, su aroma llenaba sus pulmones y deseaba detenerse y abrazarla y  
pedirle que volviera, que regresara a el, que la extrañaba y la amaba con su vida... y ella  
pensaba en el, en los sentimientos que embargaban su corazon y sus pensamientos, queria decirle que a ella tambien le gustaba, que le amaba desde el dia que lo vio en la feria, que desde ese momento soñaba con el momento de volverlo a ver, pero estaba él, alguien importante pero tan incorporeo como el aire, pero ella le pertenecia, habia jurado amarlo, aunque en ese momento no sabia quien era y si ella le amaba tanto como a Darien. para Serena todo lo importante en ese momento era Darien, y no sabia que aquel en quien pensaba era el mismo con el que viajaba.  
- Serena  
- Si? -Darien detuvo el auto en la orilla y miro el cielo  
- No quise hacerte sentir mal, yo, me la he pasado muy a gusto contigo, de saber esto, yo no te hubiera dicho lo que sentia  
- No, yo tambien me la pase muy bien contigo, ten eso por seguro. –dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa  
- Que bueno, me gustaria que fuesemos amigos  
- Amigos... claro, -lo miro y sonrio y vio en sus ojos un gran dolor, el mismo que ella  
sentia en ese momento  
- Bien, el sabado proximo dare una cena en mi casa te gustaria ir?

-Claro Darien, por ahí estare- Dijo deteniendose frente al departamento de Serena

- Que descanses

- Si tu tambien –ella se detuvo en la puerta y vio el carro alejarse en la noche.

Fin cap 13

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado, adelantos... bueno no tanto, en el 14 les tengo una sorpresa y en el 15 buajajajaa!!! conoceremos que sucedio cuando Serena fue poseida por Ceyde... bueno es todo lo que les puedo decir hasta la proxima **

** Besos Ires **


	14. Siempre fuiste tu

**Hey hola!!! pues lo prometido es deuda, aqui tienen el capitulo 14 a mi me ha encantado espero que a ustedes tambien. **

**Las cosas se estan poniendo complicadas, pero ya casi llegamos al final, gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews...  
**

**Nos vemos pronto **

capitulo 14 " Siempre fuiste tu"

Serena entro en el departamento, la noche cubria la ciudad, y parecia que a ella tambien porque tenian que ser las cosas asi, ella no sabia que hacer, tal vez habia amado a otra persona, tal vez se habia casado por amor, pero ahora sabia que lo amaba a el. A Darien, como podia no ser asi, ademas el sentia lo mismo por ella. Su mirada se lo habia dicho.

- Serena como te fue? -pregunto Serena desde la cama

- Bien, -dijo tumbandose a su lado

- Pero que te sucede? estuvo mal tu cita?

- No fue perfecta, pero sabes estoy muy cansada y deseo dormir.

- Bien que descanses. - Dijo Serena y apago las luces, se puso su ropa de dormir y se

acosto, aunque tardo mucho para poder conciliar el sueño.

Luna se quedo a su lado, la conocia demasiado bien, sabia que estaba triste, acaso las cosas no habian salido bien? ella le habia pedido a Darien que no dijera nada. Que habiahecho el? para que ella estuviera en ese estado.

Ami habia estado investigando, algo extraño estaba pasando, esa enfermedad era muy extrañay en una de las personas a las que estudio vio que en donde nacia la mancha habia una pequeña protuberancia, pero al intentar extraerla, la persona habia reaccionado violentamente ademas parecia que la ciudad estaba reverdeciendo mas de la cuenta.

- Darien como te fue ayer? Supe que fuiste a la playa –Dijo Ami entrando al consultorio de Darien quien revisaba unos papeles.

- Muy bien, si.

- Darien como te has sentido? -pregunto Ami

- Muy bien porque la pregunta

- No se si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que hay un nuevo enemigo en la tierra y creo que esta afectando el ecosistema, y crei que tal vez tu lo habrias notado.

- Si, me he dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no, no me ha afectado como Nejerenia, y creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto- dijo mirando una de las fotos y volviendo a bajar la vista

- Darien acaso te sucede algo? ultimamente has estado muy extraño, a veces feliz y a veces demasiado deprimido

- Ami estoy bien, es solo - Volteo a verla y abrio la boca para decir algo pero la cerro

y continuo con su lectura-

- Darien se que es dificil esta situacion para ti, pero creo que lo mejor es que aceptes

que ella no va a volver

- Como puedes decir eso? acaso la viste? viste su expresion? escuchaste su voz? es ella

estoy seguro que volvera a recordar, ah recordado a Luna, hare todo lo posible por que

regrese a mi... a nosotros.

- De que estas hablando Darien? -dijo Ami entre molesta y asustada

- Ami - Se levanto y le dio la espalda - Serena esta con vida, yo la he visto, he estado

con ella y he hablado con ella pero no tiene recuerdos, no sabe quien era como Sailor Scout. Ha recordado un poco su vida en la luna y tambien a Luna. pero no mas, y la he invitado a la casa, el dia en que todas iran

- Darien es injusto que no nos lo dijeras, podemos hacer algo, pero tu tan egoista no

nos has inculido en lo que sucede, nostras hemos estado contigo para que superes esto y

cuando ella aparece decides ocultarlo, porque?

- Ami, ella era mi vida, es mi vida, y todo este año que estuve sin ella senti que no

podria un dia mas... ustedes me ayudaron y estoy agradecido por esto, pero era necesario que no lo supieran aun, ella se sacrifico y por eso ha perdido la memoria, pero ella debe recordar por si mismo sin nuestra ayuda, si lo hacemos tal vez la perdamos. Es lo que luna me ha dicho.

- Darien, lo siento, pero dime como esta ella? -dijo Ami cambiando su expresion

- Sigue siendo tan linda como siempre

- Las chicas estaran felices

- Si -dijo mirando las fotos- Se que lo estaran

- Vamos Darien la recuperaremos, llamare a las chicas para contarles esto

- Ami, las esperare en mi casa el sabado

- alli estaremos, te vere mas tarde -dijo saliendo de alli dejando a Darien sumido en

sus pensamientos.

Las chicas llegaron al parque donde Ami las habia citado en su hora de comida.

- Ami que sucede- dijo Rei caminando con dificiltad - Sabes lo dificil que es moverse

en mi estado?

- lo siento, pero esto es importante, vengan -dijo sentandose en una bancas cercanas

- Vamos Ami que puede ser tan importante? -dijo Lita - NO me digas!! Estas embarazada

- No, no es eso -dijo Ami dejando a un lado su comentario- Es algo mejor. Recuerdan el

dia que estuvimos en la celebracion del cerezo

- Si, -dijo Mina- COnoci al chico de mi vida Kenji

- Ademas de eso

- Rei gano un televisor? -dijo Lita0

- Creimos, escuchar que llamaban a Serena - dijo Ami exasperada

- Si, es cierto

- Y pues, en realidad si es nuestra Serena -Dijo Ami

- De que hablas?- dijo Rei- La has visto?

- No, bueno yo no, pero Darien si

- Cuando, porque no nos lo habia dicho?

- Serena ha perdido la memoria chicas, y no debemos hacer nada para que la recupere

- Pero de que hablas? como que no haremos nada? -dijo Rei - yo no la dejare sola

- Nosotras tampoco -dijo Lita

- Ella debe recuperar por si misma la memoria, Darien no me ha dicho porque...

De pronto de entre los arboles salio una mujer pelisroja y las miro

- Se encuentra bien -dijo Lita mirandola

- Perfectamente Sailor Jupiter

- Pero de que habla? -dijo mirandola cautelosamente y despues dirigiendose a las chicas

- Se que son las Scouts, pero no perdere mi tiempo con ustedes, mi energia esta por terminarse

y si no encuentro el cristal de plata me secare, pero pronto acabare con ustedes y con su

planeta disfrutenlo mientras puedan. Recuerden esta vez Ceyde se llevara la victoria

-y en ese momento desaparecio

- Chicas debemos encontrar a Serena antes que ella

- Que podemos hacer Ami?

- Darien sabe donde esta no? -pregunto Rei

- Si pero no nos dira donde esta verdad - Sentencio Mina

- Tienes toda la razon, entonces debemos confiar que ella esta bien. Mina dile a Luna

que la cuide y si es necesario nos llame y llegaremos a ayudarla

- Si -dijo Mina.

Los dias pasaron lentamente, y Serena se la paso encerrada en su departamento, ella

parecia esperar la llamada de alguien pero no la recibio y Luna pese a que queria ir a

hablar con Darien, no se atrevia a dejarla sola. Se veia demasiado triste.

- Serena, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad?

- mmm no luna hoy no quiero

- Vamos ya tienes casi 5 dias encerrada en la casa, es hora de que salgas

- pero es que... - en ese momento sono el telefono-

- Bueno

- Serena hola

- Hola! -dijo con tono de voz apagada

- Que te sucede? estas enferma?

- No estoy bien, solo que te he extrañado, es todo

- Vamos, pronto regresare y que has pensado iremos a casa

- Si yo creo que si, tengo unas cosas que hablar contigo

- Buenas o malas?

- Pues un poco de ambas. Pero despues te lo dire, cuando regresas?

- Pues por eso te llamo, tenia planeado regresar pronto, pero los problemas son mas

graves de lo que pense, asi que me tardare un poco mas, pero si es necesario...

- No, no te preocupes estoy bien, nada mas tenga permiso del medico viajare para alla

si sigues atorado en tus negocios

- Bueno pues te dejo mi numero tienes donde apuntar. Bueno es todo, tengo que dejarte

te hablare pronto

- Si no me dejes al olvido

- nunca prima, cuidate mucho

- si tu tambien.

Serena colgo, se levanto y entro en la ducha, era hora de salir, debia encontrar

respuestas y eso haria, salio casi totalmente de buen humor cuando sono el telefono

- Si hola!

- Serena?

- si, hola

- hey habla Darien, como has estado?

- Bien y tu

- Bien he estado pensando en...

- Darien podemos hablar despues? es que tengo que salir y me estan esperando

- Oh bueno...-guardo silencio sin saber que mas decir- Bueno, te llamaba para saber

si iras a mi casa mañana en la noche

- Pues, tratare

- bien te pasare mi direccion tienes donde apuntar

- si

- bien mira es -Darien le dicto la direccion, la cual Serena apunto sin prestar antencion

a lo que escribia-

- Muy bien, hare todo lo posible

- Cuidate ok

- Si gracias tu tambien -dijo Serena y colgo, sentia un nudo en la garganta y tenia muchas

ganas de gritar

- Serena estas bien? - dijo Luna

- Si, saldre un rato, regreso mas tarde

- Te acompañare

- No Luna, quiero salir sola.

- Pero Serena no quiero que salgas sola

- Volvere pronto.

Serena tomo el auto y salio, comenzo a manejar sin rumbo fijo, primero paso cerca de casa de Molly pero no se detuvo, llego a su secundaria y despues a la preparatoria, trataba de recordar pero sin ningun resultado, de pronto se detuvo, era el parque central estaciono el auto y se bajo, al llegar alli, comenzo a recordar, lapsos que pasaron de pronto vio entre los matorrales una motocicleta amarilla y se acerco al tocarla escucho una voz de mujer ronca que le dijo "hola bombon" ella volteo a los lados y no vio a nadie habia una banca cerca de alli y se sento, espero y espero a que alguien llegara por ella pero no se acerco nadie, miro su reloj habian pasado casi 5 horas y su estomago rugia de hambre, se levanto y busco un restaurant donde comer.

- Tu espejo esta fallando –dijo una rubia de cabellos cortos

- Mi espejo nunca falla Harwka, esto segura que ella esta de vuelta

- ja! la hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no la hemos visto

- Vayamos a ver a las chicas, tal ves este con ellas

- No, Setsuna nos ha informado que el futuro sigue sin forma, asi que no se han encontrado.

De pronto Harwka se detuvo y miro a los lados

- Que sucede Harwka

- cabeza de bombon estuvo aqui, esto segura de eso, vamos debe estar cerca- Saco la moto de los matorrales y las dos chicas subieron y Harwka arranco a toda velocidad.

Serena subio a su auto y condujo a casa, cuando de pronto vio un pequeño pero muy lindo restaurante, tenia como logotipo una estrella fugaz y se llamaba Resturant Makers. se detuvo frente a el y entro. El joven que la atendio la llevo a una mesa en la orilla de

el restaurant, pidio un refresco y la carta, de pronto noto que alguien estaba

parado al lado de su mesa miro hacia arriba y vio que era una joven pleisroja

- Hola puedo acompañarte

- Nos conocemos?

- se podria decir -Ella levanto la mano con autoridad y pidio una copa de vino tinto

- Yo no la conozco, aunque...- dijo mirandola, de pronto la recordo era la mujer que habia visto el dia de la feria del cerezo- usted estaba alli, en la casa del terror

- bien me recuerdas. He estado buscandote, y al fin te he encontrado

- y cual es el motivo para lo que me buscas?

- tu eres muy valiosa Serena Tsukino, eres la princesa de la luna y en algun momento

seras la Reina de la Tierra, tienes tanto poder dentro de ti,

- Pero usted, como sabe todo eso? como sabe quien soy?

- yo te conoci, hace mucho tiempo en un futuro lejano, tambien en tu pasado, eres unica

en el universo, y muy muy poderosa, ahora yo estoy debil, y mas aun porque he sembrado todo lo que me quedaba para poder dominar este planeta

- Dominarlo? De que esta hablando?

- Calma no te asustes, no te pasara nada, claro si decides unirte a mi, y ademas

te compensare, te dare lo que perdiste, ven vamos quieres verlos?

- Yo no... no se. Ni siquiera se su nombre

- ven vamos, mi nombre es Ceyde -le dirigio una sonrisa y salio dejando dinero sobre la mesa. Serena se levanto y dirigio una vista alrededor de el restaurant, todos platicaban amenamente y risas provenian de una mesa al fondo del restaurant, ella miro esa mesa y sonrio, eran 4 chicas, reian y bromeaban, sentia la fuerte necesidad de acercarse, pero de pronto escucho que desde la puerta la llamaban

- Serena, vamos

- Si -dio una ultima mirada y camino hacia ella

En la mesa del fondo estaban las chicas, reian y platicaban sobre su semana, y sobre los planes del dia de mañana para la cena en casa de Darien, todas esperaban con ansia ver a su querida Serena de nuevo. De pronto Lita se percato de que el silencio habia cubierto su restaurant, las risas y voces que zumbaban en diariamente y que eran tan armoniosos para ella habian cesado de pronto, miro alrededor,y en la entrada alli estaba ella, la mujer que habia aparecio unos dias antes frente a ellas. Estaba sonriendo y tenia la mano estirada hacia el restaurant. Lita se levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, creyo que atacaria el restaurant, cuando vio que ella la volteaba a ver y sonreia triunfal y escucho claramente su voz.

- Vamos Serena acompañame -y dirigio la mirada a Serena, Lita siguio con la mirada la

mano de Ceyde y ahogo un grito, Ami y Mina se habian puesto de pie al ver la actitud de Lita

- Que te sucede Lita?

- No puede ser... -dijo Ami

- Serena NOOOOOO! -grito Lita, en ese momento Serena la miro y vio el rostro asustado

de la joven que la habia llamado y su nombre volo a sus recuerdos "Lita" miro a Ceyde y en ese momento desaparecieron

- Lita era Serena, era ella -dijo mina

- Y se ha ido con esa mujer

- vamos debemos avisar a Darien - Dijo Rei

- Si

De pronto la puerta del restaurant fue destruida

- Pero que sucede!- la gente empezo a correr y a salir por la puerta de emergencia

- RayoS! -se escucho a travez de la capa de polvo que se habia levantado

- Sailor Uranos, Sailor Neptune

- Vaya conque estan aqui?

- Que ha sucedido porque hicieron esto! -Dijo Lita casi histerica- Pudieron haberla herido

- El enemigo estaba cerca -dijo Neptune- Mi espejo me lo ha mostrado

- Si pero se ha llevado a Serena con ella

- Pero que! -dijo Uranos- Ves te dije que estaba de vuelta, debemos encontrarla pronto

Sin saberlo el poder arrojado por Uranos habia dado en el blanco y habia herido a Ceyde y a Serena. Ellas aparecieron en un extraño lugar parecia iluminado por una extraña luz mortecina el rostro de ceyde estaba crispado de dolor y volteo a verla. Serena se sotenia la mano golpeada por el poder de Uranos que le habia causado una herida de quemadura.

- Rayos estoy tan debil... Serena deseo proponerte un cambio y se que te gustara –Dijo sin prestarle atención a su brazo quemado por completo.

- de que estas hablando?

- Serena -dijo levantando su mano herida la cual parecia estar completamente seca- mis

poderes estan debilitados, mis semillas de desolacion han sido esparcidas, lograste

casi matarme a mi y a todas mis semillas en la galaxia, solo han quedado las que he sembrado en la tierra y estas dos dijo mostrandole una en su mano.

- Yo solo veo una -dijo Serena

- La otra esta en mi - ella se abrio la blusa y mostro en el centro de su estomago

la pequeña semilla que parecia a punto de secarse

- y que pretendes que haga con ella?- Dijo Serena mirando la semilla mientras en su

mente y en su corazon sentia el deseo de escapar de alli

- Solo cuidarla por mi. Es todo y a cambio te devolvere a tu familia

- Mi familia? de que hablas????????

- Si a tu madre, a tu padre y a tu pequeño hermanito

- Ellos estan muertos! -dijo Serena sintiendose molesta por el comentario de ella

- Calma princesa, ellos murieron asi es, pero en mis manos tuve el poder de controlar el

tiempo y he logrado rescatarlos con esto -dijo mostrandole una pequeña llave- Esta era

una llave del tiempo, ahora ya es inserbible, pero logre usarla antes de que perdiera su poder, con ella despues de que me heriste quise viajar al momento justo para destruirte pero siempre estuviste protegida, asi que decidi salvar a estos terrícolas tan insignificantes pero tan importantes para ti, tu conservaras mi semilla y yo te

entregare a tus padres ellos estan solo durmiendo- dijo de pronto se ilumino y en el suelo estaban ellos sus padres y sus hermanos, el soporifero liberado por mis semillas esta por terminar, y ellos mañana despertaran. Dime deseas que regresen?

- Pero que lograras con ello? –Dijo acercandose a donde estaban sus padres.

- Solo salir de este planeta no pido mas. Tu cuidas mi semilla y yo te entrego a tus padres.

Trato hecho?

- Si trato hecho

Ceyde se acerco a Serena y coloco la semilla en el pecho de Serena, parecio de pronto que a la semilla le brotaron raices y comenzaron a rodear a Serena creando una ligera cubierta en su cuerpo.

- Pero que sucede

- Oh si!!! -dijo Ceyde - su brazo pronto comenzo a regenerarse y su cuerpo volvio a adquirir vitalidad, el poder que tenia Serena la estaba regenrando.

- Ahora enviame a mi casa a mi y a mi familia.

- Lo hare, a ti y a tu familia, guarda el secreto de esto, asi tu y ellos estaran a salvo.

Serena aparecio en su departamento y en el suelo su familia

- Serena - grito Luna al verla aparecer

- Luna!

- Que ha sucedido? Pero son tus padres? Como es que estan aquí?

- YO... no lo se

- Pero Serena- dijo luna levantando la voz – como es que tus padres estan con vida…

- Luna guarda silencio, debo pensar – Serena camino a la cocina y metio la mano en un chorro de agua fria, le dolia demasiado y el contacto con el agua no mejoraba su sentir. Se estiro y tomo el telefono y marco un numero.

- Si?

- Con el Dr. Chiba

- Si un momento por favor

- Si buenas noches

- Darien, hola habla Serena

- Serena!!! –Dijo Darien casi con un grito- Donde estas? Estas bien? Que ha sucedido?

- Darien yo estoy bien… no en realidad necesito tu ayuda

- Donde estas? Ire en este momento, dime donde estas?

- En mi departamento. Pero es que… -Serena sentia que las fuerzas se le acababan y la mano le dolia demasiado, comenzo a llorar- Darien…

- Calma Serena llegare en unos minutos, puedes aguantar

- Si, solo es que yo. No se si hice lo correcto…

- Voy para alla.

Darien colgo el telefono, tenia casi 6 dias de no hablar con Serena, por la confesion de ella de que amaba a alguien mas, se habia dejado vencer sin siquiera luchar, y unas horas antes, las chicas le habian llamado para decir que Serena habia desaparecio junto con Ceyde. Que le sucedia? Porque estaba actuando de esa manera? Acaso no la amaba? Porque la habia dejado sola, sabiendo que Ceyde estaba buscandola? Darien, al salir vio a su asistente

- Emily cancela mis pacientes, tengo una emergencia no creo regresar y llama a la Dra Mizuno dile que la he encontrado

- Claro Doctor. – Dijo Emily contrariada

Darien salio del hospital y se dirigio al complejo de departamentos donde vivia Serena

llego al 3er piso y toco la puerta. Serena abrio la puerta, tenia los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y las lagrimas aun corrian por sus mejillas

- Darien, gracias por venir. –Dijo Serena mirandolo en la puerta

- Que sucede - al entrar vio unos pies en el suelo detras de el sofa

- Darien, mis padres, no murieron - pero necesito ayuda yo... no sabia a quien recurrir –Serena apretaba su mano con un toalla

- Serena que tienes en la mano

- Me he quemado –dijo apretando la mano contra su pecho

- dejame verte - el le quito la toalla con que habia envuelto su mano y vio su herida, parecia una quemadura de 1er grado, se la limpio y se la curo, despues le puso un vendaje. Ambos estaban en silecio mientras el trabajaba, Serena miraba el suelo donde habia dejado a sus padres, y pensaba en lo que Ceyde le habia dicho. Darien termino con ella y vio que Luna aguardaba en el balcon.

- Serena que ha pasado, crei que tus padres…

- Darien, yo, ellos, Darien no me preguntes, solo se que ellos estan con vida, por favor ayudame a llevarlos a la recamara

- Claro Serena, en un momento hablaremos. –Darien llevo a los padres de Serena a la recamara principal y a Sami a la de visitas, sus signos vitales estaban en orden, solo estaban inconcientes

- Gracias Darien lamento haberte molestado –dijo ella dandole la espalda tenia el deseo de abrazarlo y pedirle que no la dejara esa noche.

- No eres una molestia -dijo acercandose a ella, de pronto ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y

comenzo a llorar, el la abrazo fuertemente

- Darien, gracias, yo no supe que hacer, pero el que me ofreciera tenerlos de nuevo… me –ella se tapo la boca y se dio la media vuelta.- Darien, lo siento, tu y yo, no debemos estar juntos, lo siento, no debí

- No pequeña -dijo el abrazandola por la espalda y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella - Tu destino es estar a mi lado y nunca, nunca dejare que nada nos separe, he dejado que las cosas se salieran de curso, he dejado que estes sola, por miedo a que tu fueras irreal, pero no puedo, dejarte, no puedo volver a perderte…

- Darien no puedo -dijo mientras la giraba y le hacia que le mirara directo a los ojos

- Porque? yo te amo Serena, te amo desde hace una vida y te amare toda mi vida y tambien mi eternidad, no puedo dejarte, no puedo perderte.

- Darien mi corazon pertenece a alguien mas -dijo ella entre sollozos- Darien, una parte

de mi te ama y te necesita, pero otra necesita a alguien mas

- A quien? dimelo -exigio el

- Yo... Darien no puedo - de pronto una explosion en el exterior hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la ciudad.

- Que sucede! -dijo Darien saliendo al balcon – Tu quedate aquí – Alli estaba Luna esperandolo - Darien algo le ha sucedido a Serena

- De que hablas? como es que sus padres estan aqui? Como a llegado?

- No lo se, ella llego unos minutos antes de que te llamara, pero de pronto su actitud cambio, su mirada era agresiva yo no se, que le sucedió.

- Algo esta pasando en la ciudad, debo ir a buscar a las chicas y ayudarlas, que Serena se quede aquí

- Si Darien. Mantenme informada que sucede por medio del comunicador de las chicas

- si.

Darien entro de nuevo al departamento, Serena estaba parada junto a la barra de la cocina, mirando el fondo de un vaso con agua, y parecia perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se presionaba el pecho. El se acerco y le presiono suavemente el hombro.

- Serena estas bien?

- Si –dijo sonriendole sin covencerlo – Que ha sucedido?

- No lo se, pero ire a ver, prometeme que te quedaras aquí

- Si lo hare.

- Al terminar regresare a tu lado, lo prometo

- Darien no es necesario yo… -el coloco las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios para que no terminara la frase-

- Es necesario querida Serena, volvere a tu lado y nunca mas te dejare y prometo que hablaremos

- Hablaremos? Sobre que?

- Sobre tu pasado, te ayudare a recordar, ahora debo irme, tu quedate aquí. Te amo Serena –el se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente, sus labios apenas si se rozaron. –Te amo con todo mi corazon.

Darien abrio la puerta y salio de alli. Serena se sentia muy debil, parecia que le robaban sus energias, no sabia porque era ese sentimiento, era como si algo entrara en su ser y la tratara de seducirla, de poseerla, era algo que creia haber sentido antes.

Camino lentamente hasta el sofa y se sento, sentia pesado el cuerpo, se recosto, a lo lejos vio a luna que la miraba con aprension, quiso llamarla, decirle que no se preocupara que solo estaba cansada, pero no podia, de pronto el telefono comenzo a sonar… timbro varias veces pero no pudo levantar su brazo para coger el auricular de pronto entro el contestador. Se escuchaba musica al fondo y tambien risas… y de pronto su voz… ella no habia grabado el mensaje del contestador.

"**ya deja de hacerme cosquillas… estas llamando a casa de Serena y (**de pronto una voz masculina interrumpio su voz) **de Darien, somos la familia Chiba Tsukino, nos hemos ido de de luna de miel deja tu mensaje y después nos comunicaremos"**

De pronto sintio un fuerte calor en su corazon y en todo su ser, era El, su querido amado e irreal esposo, era el mismo chico al que ahora amaba con todo su ser, su esposo era Darien, el chico que le habia dicho que la amaba con su vida era su esposo, era Darien. Se recargo en el sofa y de pronto perdio el conocimiento.

Fin capitulo 14

**Hey gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **

** Ires **


	15. Antes del fin

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores de este fic, al fin tengo el capitulo 15. Bueno les pido de antemano una disculpa por el capitulo, pero todo tiene una razon.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero es que como ya estoy llegando al final, tal vez lo que mas deseo es demorarme lo mas posible, pero ya estoy pensando en el capitulo 16.**

**Ya prometo que la felicidad llegara... les dejo mil besos y abrazos (aunque creo que Erika Chiba esta disfrtando, estos momentos porque ella consuela a Darien verdd??? ) **

**Bueno disfruten mi capitulo besos a todos... **

**Ires **

**Capitulo 15**

El sol entraba por la ventana y la brisa fresca alborotaba los cabellos de la Serena quien se habia quedado dormida en el sofa, Luna la observaba. Serena parecia estar soñando, pero no podia decifrar si era bueno o no. Luna levanto la cabeza, se escuchaban ruidos en el pasillo, alguien estaba en la puerta, se acerco y dijo moderadamente

- Quien es?

- Soy yo Serena, Darien

- Darien, soy Luna, Serena aun esta dormida

- Espera -Darien tomo una llave de repuesto que tenia oculta debajo del extintor del pasillo y abrio- Emergencias -dijo dirigiendose a Luna

- Darien, que ha pasado¡? he esperado toda la noche saber de ti y de las chicas, que fue esa explosion

- No lo sabemos, Seya ha estado investigando en compañia de Lita y Mina pero no han encontrado nada

- Vaya

- Sabes que Haruka y Michiru estan de vuelta

- Han regresado? -Pregunto Luna

- Asi es, las chicas las vieron al parecer atacaron a Ceyde, pero logro escapar, pero como esta ella- dijo incandose frente a ella y retirando unos cabellos de su rostro

- Que hora es? -dijo Serena removiendose en el sofa sin abrir los ojos

- Hora de desayunar -dijo Darien pensando que habia despertado

- amor, no puedo dormir un poquito mas? - Serena aun dormia, pero su inociente comenzo a despertar poco a poco, buscandole forma a los recuerdos que trataban de aflorar en su mente y poco a poco se colaban de la proteccion estelar. -Vamos yo duermo y tu haces el desayuno -dijo acomodandose en el sofa sin abrir los ojos, Darien se quedo estupefacto, esa frase, Serena se la decia cada vez que intentaba permanecer dormida un poco mas

- Mi amor que quieres desayunar -dijo el casi en un susurro

- mejor quedate a mi lado, ven acuestate conmigo -dijo pegandose a el respaldo de el sofa- Darien miro a Luna que se dio la vuelta y salio sin decir palabra

- Claro princesa

Darien se acomodo a su lado, el sofa era espacioso, y ambos cabian perfectamente en el, paso su brazo alrededor y la abrazo, sentia su cuerpo junto al suyo y su suave respirar, el aroma de su cabello le envolvia y le enloquecia. Cuanto tiempo habia esperado volver estar asi junto a ella de pronto la escucho

- Darien, mi amor estas despierto

- Si querida

- -ella se dio la vuelta y abrio levemente los ojos- sabes tuve una pesadilla, que tu y yo nos separabamos promete que nunca sucedera

- Te lo prometo nunca te dejare mi querida princesa -Serena volvio a cerrar los ojos y oculto su cabeza debajo de su cuello y en ese mismo momento volvio a quedarse dormida

Darien permanecio a su lado por mas de una hora no queria moverse, no queria separarse de ella ni un segundo mas, escucho el telefono y se levanto sin despertarla y corrio a la cocina a tomar el telefono

- Si?

- Hola! Disculpe a donde hablo? -se escucho una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea

- A casa de la Srita Tsukino

- Quien habla?

- El Dr. Chiba

- Ella se encuentra bien? -dijo la voz con una nota de angustia

- Si, ella se encuentra bien, ahora esta durmiendo

- Le ha sucedido algo?

- No, quien habla? -Pregunto Darien

- Soy su primo Kenjiro Tsukino

- Ah, hola, soy Darien, Darien Chiba, quien te ha rentado el apartamento

- Oh -suspiro aliviado- Entonces ella esta bien?

- Si, he olvidado unas cosas, y vine aqui por ellas, tenia un poco de fiebre pero ahora esta bien

- Gracias, por atenderla le pagare cuando regrese

- No hay problema ha sido un honor

- Gracias, le puede decir que me llame cuando despierte

- LE dire

- Gracias.

Darien colgo el telefono y al darse la vuelta ahi estaba ella, Serena, le miraba ojerosa y con mirada cansada pero aun asi le sonreia

- Darien que sucede? que haces aqui? que paso, ayer estabas aqui y despues -Serena no podia recordar lo sucedio la noche anterior, mientras mas trataba de recordar mas le dolia la cabeza y el pecho

- No, yo acabo de llegar no movieron la llave de repuesto y asi he entrado

- Ya veo -dijo Serena

- Te sientes bien?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por lo demas estoy bien

- Serena yo quiero decirte

- No me digas nada -dijo ella acercandose a el -

- Pero, deseo…

- No, dejame hablar a mi -Darien la miro, parecia preocupada, muy cansada y tambien en sus ojos habia una expresión indecifrable - Darien estoy cansada de esto, estoy cansada de fingir -dijo cambiando su mirada por una de dolor- estoy cansada de todo, de no aceptar las cosas por lo que suceden, de no saber que pasa a mi alrrededor. Cada dia que pasa me siento mas perdida, pero desde que tu apareciste, las cosas tienen otro matiz, me siento viva y protegida, aunque se que yo amo a otra persona yo quiero que sepas...- Darien en dos zancadas se acerco a ella y la envolvio en sus brazos, Serena dejo de hablar y se le quedo mirando, los ojos de Darien sonreian - Darien yo... - Darien no la dejo terminar y la beso en los labios, suavemente, sus bocas se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso, que ambos añoraban y deseaban desde hacia mucho tiempo... de pronto el telefono comenzo a Sonar pero ninguno de los dos queria separarse, los besos comenzaron a aumentar y solo se separaban para respirar, cuando de pronto entro la contestadora "**ya deja de hacerme cosquillas… estas llamando a casa de Serena y (**de pronto una voz masculina interrumpio su voz) **de Darien, somos la familia Chiba Tsukino, nos hemos ido de de luna de miel deja tu mensaje y después nos comunicaremos"**

Serena se separo al instante de el, aun no podia creer lo que habia oido y de pronto recordo, que la noche anterior tambien habian llamado y habia escuchado lo mismo, Darien, era su esposo…

- Eres tu? –dijo Serena incredula - en verdad eres tu?

- Serena

- Todo este tiempo –dijo ella sin dejarlo hablar- Pero porque? –Lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas- Porque no me lo dijiste

- Serena quise hacerlo, no llores, mi querida Serena, no sabes lo que sufri, al verte y no tenerte, al hablarte y no poder decirte que grande era mi alegria por verte con vida, Serena yo.

- No digas mas –dijo ella- se que quiero explicaciones, pero no me las des, ahora lo que quiero es estar a tu lado, es ser feliz contigo –ella se acerco a el y recorrio con sus llemas su rostro, de pronto imagenes volvieron a su mente, recuerdos olvidados, momentos vividos, Darien y ellos juntos, sus paseos vespertinos, sus convivencias diarias... su boda, poco a poco esto afloro en su mente, su luna de miel, su separacion...

- Darien, Darien... -de pronto la mirada de Serena cambio, lo miro con ojos renovados, con ojos concientes y renovados - Darien estas aqui!!!! - Crei que te habia perdido, Darien -Serena lo abrazo fuertemente, y lo beso, el respondio ese beso - Darien perdoname por no recordarte yo...

- No mi querida princesa, no fuiste tu, yo te deje, nunca, nunca mas volvere a apartarme de ti.

- Darien, pero que ha sucedido? cuanto tiempo estuve perdida?

- Serena, fueron casi... 2 años...

- 2 años? pero como es posible, donde estuve? Respondeme por favor

- Serena no lo sabemos, pero estamos investigando, te separo de nosotros, pero no lo volvera a hacer, no permitriremos que Ceyde te aleje de nosotros. Cuando las chicas me dijeron que ella te habia llevado crei morir, el verte aqui bien -Darien la abrazo, Serena recordaba, a Ceyde, su platica y su cambio por ella¿que habia hecho?

- Darien... -dijo Serena separandose de el y dandole la espalda - Tu creiste que estaba muerta?

- No Serena, ni un momento lo pense

- Darien me olvidaste?

- Serena porque piensas eso?

- Darien, dijiste, cuando nos volvimos a ver me dijiste que tenias un hijo -tu te... tu te casaste?

- No Serena -dijo el mirandola con comprension -Serena, quita esa cara de angustia, nunca te olvide, Serena, Serena mía, si es cierto tengo un hijo un hermoso bebe, pero ese bebe, es tuyo y mio, es producto de nuestro amor, el dia que el nacio fue el dia en que tu desapareciste

- Es... es verdad eso?

- Si, vamos quieres conocerlo?

- Si

- Pues vamos

- Espera -Serena tomo un papel y garabateo una nota y la dejo sobre la repisa de la cocina - Es por si despiertan

- Yo me quedare con ellos -Dijo Luna saliendo de la habitacion - Cualquier novedad les llamare

Darien y Serena llegaron a la casa de Darien, al llegar abrio la puerta y los dos entraron, se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, los dos caminaron hacia alla y ahi estaba un chica pelisroja preparando la papilla para Sami

- Unasuki hola

- Darien hola, en un momento estoy contigo -al darse la vuelta vio a Serena, no podia creerlo era ella, Serena estaba con vida, el plato que tenia en las manos cayo al suelo y se quebro - Se.. Serena? -ella volteo a ver a Darien buscando una respuesta

- La he encontrado, esta con vida

- Serena -ella corrio y la abrazo - No sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado! las chicas, Andrew estaran tan felices

- Gracias Unasuki estas tan linda

- Serena ven, debes conocerlo, es identico a Darien -la tomo de la mano y corrio a la sala, donde se escuchaban risas y ruiditos de juguetes - Sami -el pequeño volteo a verla y sonrio y dijo "_mama" -_Sami ven -lo tomo de los brazos y le dijo - Sami te quiero presentar a tu mama -Serena lo vio, era el vivo rostro de su padre, solo sus ojos azules tenian la misma forma y el color de ella el pequeño solto una risita y se estiro para que Serena lo cargara. Serena lo tomo en los brazos y lo abrazo, pronto sintio una calidez muy fuerte dentro de ella y el pecho comenzo a dolerle, el lugar donde estaba la semilla parecia quemarle... Serena le devolvio a el pequeño con brusquedad quien comenzo a llorar

- Serena que sucede?

- Dejame en paz Darien -dijo Serena con molestia, ella corrio al baño y se encerro

- Serena estas bien? -dijo Darien golpeando la puerta

Serena se abrio la blusa, y vio que alrededor de la semilla tenia un color rojo y le dolia, paso sus dedos sobre ella y podia sentirla latir, de pronto imagenes volvieron a su mente, Darien y Unasuki en la moto, Unasuki estaba en la casa, el dia que ella habia pasado por alli, ahora lo recordaba, el pequeño le habia dicho mama, la familiridad con que ella le hablaba a Darien, comenzo a sentirse molesta se dio cuenta que las manchas negras comenzaban a crecer y la semilla latia rapidamente - "**_basta, basta, deja de pensar! el te ama! _**se decia a si misma- Se miro al espejo y sonrio se sentia molesta pero no podia identificar porque se sento en la taza y se recosto sobre sus rodillas y guardo silencio Darien seguia golpeando la puerta

- Vamos Serena abre, que te sucede

- Por favor Darien, dejame un momento tranquila... por favor -dijo con un tono de ruego en la voz

- Bien -y se escucharon los pasos de Darien al alejarse.

Serena comenzo a tararear, buscando un poco de tranquilidad, esa que en ese momento no sentia, de pronto se escucho a Unasuki decir que tenia que irse, la puerta se cerro... depues tocaron de nuevo, al abrir la puerta escucho distintas voces

- Darien que sucede? -dijo Lita entrando a la casa - has descubierto algo?

- Es algo importante adelante - bienvenidas chicas, Seya, Nicolas

- Hola Darien, como te va -dijo Seya

- Bien. Encontraron algo en el lugar de la explosion?

- No, hemos investigado pero no encontramos nada, ni rastro de Ceyde, encontramos unos brotes que hemos logrado destruir y al parecer, porque no le explicas Ami

- Darien al parecer Ceyde ha sembrado en las personas sus semillas, recuerdas la nueva enfermedad

- Si las manchas negras

- Borran el conciente de las personas, y son dominadas completamente por la maldad

- Bueno hablaremos de eso mas tarde, tomen asiento, desean algo de tomar ? -pregunto Darien mirando la puerta de el baño

- Si gracias -dijeron todos dirigiendose al a sala

- Hola Sami -dijo la peliazul incandose junto a el

- mi, ina, ita, eya -dijo señalandolos y riendo

- Te ayudare -dijo Lita yendo con Darien a la cocina -Que sucede porque nos has llamado, sonabas muy extraño, podria decir que feliz pero ahora te veo. Que sucede?

- Lita yo...

Serena abrio la puerta, las voces se habian alejado, las oia reir y tambien a su hijo quienes eran esas personas, porque estaban alli, "**_vamos mente recuerda" _**antes de salir se miro en el espejo, se sentia mas tranquila aunque los recuerdos tristes parecian querer salir, como si algo estuviera manipulando su mente -Porque era eso?

Se asomo, Darien estaba en la cocina, con otra chica, la habia visto antes, en la feria la recordaba, y tambien en el restaurant, sabia, que se llamaba Lita. O eso creia, se acerco lentamente y se paro en el marco de la puerta, nadie se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, de pronto la joven que estaba con Darien salio de la cocina con una charola con vasos de limonada. Dirigio su mirada a la puerta y la vio, sus ojos se encontraron y Lita tiro la charola. Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de Lita.

- Lita que sucede? -dijo Seya acercandose a ella

- Es ella -dijo sin despegar la vista de Serena

- Quien? -Seya miro hacia la puerta y alli estaba Serena - bombon!!!! -Todas las chicas estaban mudas de asombro

- Chicas, la he encontrado -Dijo Darien acercandose a Serena y dandole la mano para acercarla - Serena quiero que conozcas a tus amigas, Lita, Mina, Rei, Ami, y ellos son Nicolas y Seya

- Yo las... las conozco -dijo acercandose a ellas - Tu... tu me ayudabas a estudiar -dijo viendo a Ami - Ami... Mizuno, tu, me ayudaste a aprender a cocinar y siempre me defendiste Lita, cuando estuve perdida me ayudaste, tu tambien Mina, sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado, Rei... tu siempre me infundiste valor...

- Serena -dijeron todas y la abrazaron

- Serena que bueno que estas bien - dijo Ami - Creimos que te habiamos perdido

- Te hemos extrañado mucho -dijo Mina

- Si, nosotras y Darien, tu hijo es fabuloso -dijo Lita

- Serena- Rei estaba parada frente a ella - Perdoname -dijo llorando y abrazandola - perdoname por haberte abandonado, debi, debi ser fuerte como tu...

- Rei no te preocupes. Estoy bien, y ustedes, son mis mejores amigas... lo recuerdo -cada recuerdo que vivimos juntas esta volviendo a mi mente, puedo ver sus caras e imagenes vividas... -pronto sus recuerdos comenzaron a brotar a borbotones, sus recuerdos estaban casi completamente restuarados, solo los momentos vividos en esos dos ultimos años los habia olvidado- Aunque hay cosas que debo enterarme, todo lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia -dijo viendo el estado de Rei - Estas embarazada! Te casaste con Nicolas verdad!

- Si -dijo Rei - Te extrañamos en la boda

- Quiero que me den todos los detalles que me he perdido -su corazon, y su mente estaban debatiendose, la maldad de la semilla trataba de dominarla, pero su bien, estaba luchando por sobrevivir, Serena tenia un extraño sentir, pero no queria hacerle caso a ese dolor en su pecho, solo queria seguir con sus amigos y Darien, aquellos que la apreciaban todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Bombon! -dijo Seya - Sabia que la estrella te salvaria

- Seya -dijo Serena abrazandolo - Seya tu, estas aqui!!!! Crei que te habias ido, como, como volviste

- Pues es una larga historia - dijo el poniendo una mano en su mejilla

- Seya, tu, tu me diste fuerzas... gracias... tu cancion siempre ha estado conmigo

- Ha sido un honor bombon...

- Dime Seya, Te volveras a marchar?

- No Serena, es mas te tengo una buena noticia

- Cual

- Pues que me casare

- Te casaras? -dijo mirandolo soprendida y no solo ella, las chicas voltearon a ver a Lita

- Como es eso? -dijo Mina -Porque no lo habian dicho?

- Bueno... -dijo Lita

- Que! Tu y Lita?!!! -dijo Serena sonriendo - Vaya que felicidad!!!

Serena bienvenida -dijo Nicolas - Ves, te dije que todo se arreglaria

- Si es verdad - El la abrazo y Serena de pronto sintio que una energia la recorria por toda la espalda y escucho una voz...no, no era una, eran varias voces, voces que reconocia que la acusaban, que le decian que no servia, que ella no debia ser princesa. Serena se separo de el y se toco la cabeza, le estaba comenzando a doler

-Serena estas bien? -dijo Darien acercandose a ella, ella volteo a verlo y en ese momento escucho **"Darien cariño..."**...- No no es verdad -dijo alejandose de el

- Serena que sucede? -dijeron todos, la miraban con angustia, de pronto se sintio aprisionada al rededor de esas 4 paredes - Dinos

- Dejenme sola, alejense de mi, ustedes... ustedes...

- Serena tranquila -dijo Ami poniendo una mano en su hombro

- Dejame -dijo dandole un empujon

- Serena que te pasa! -dijo Lita

Serena se dio la vuelta queria salir de alli, pronto debia hacerlo el pecho le dolia, esa semilla, fue un error, que habia hecho esa mujer... esa semilla la estaba ahogando... al abrir la puerta salio al exterior, todo estaba quieto y en silencio ya casi era de noche... de pronto una luz brillante bajo del cielo y comenzo a rodearla - ¿porque me pasa esto? Darien!!!! AYUDAME!!! -grito Serena dentro de la luz - Darien corrio hacia ella y estiro la mano y logro tomarla

- Serena resiste te ayudare

- Darien, no resistire - decia Serena tratando de agarrarse con fuerza a la mano de Darien - No me sueltes

- Serena no lo hare... Serena no te sueltes

- Darien lo siento... no puedo mas -sus manos se separararon y Serena desaparecio en un haz de luz

- Darien... -dijo Mina que estaba detras de el - Que haremos

- Esta vez no la perdere, Chicas cuiden a Sami, ire a buscar a esa mujer... -dijo Darien corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Serena abrio los ojos, no podia saber donde se encontraba, escuchaba el rumor del agua a lo lejos, se sentia debil y veia muy nitidamente el destello de mil faroles rodeados de una gran oscuridad. Poco a poco la vista se le aclaro, trato de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió giro un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba rodeada por una inmensidad azul y las estrellas brillaban a su derredor, que lugar era aquel?. Reunio todas sus fuerzas, y se levanto, de pronto escucho mil voces hablando a la vez suavemente como una melodía **"Serena" **solo escuchaba que la llamaban con urgencia. A lo lejos vio la aurora boreal que recorria el cielo estrellado como un rio multicolor, era eso lo que provocaba el rumor del agua.

- Donde estoy?

- Serena, es el momento de recordar lo que permanece oculto en ti, es el momento de luchar. Debes entrar en la aurora boreal esta te liberara de la magia estelar para que tus recuerdos puedan volver

- Debo entrar en la aurora boreal? Donde estoy? Quien me llama? Donde estan?

- Serena nostras somos protectoras de la galaxia, aunque casi siempre solo espectadoras, tu encontraste una estrella azul que es la unica con poder suficiente para restaurar todo, pero no le era posible arreglar tanto caos temporal, es tu deber acabar con Ceyde antes de que destruya la tierra

- Pero ella ha dicho que solo desea irse de alli

- si, es verdad, pero no sin destruir la tierra- dijeron las voces – Vamos entra en la aurora boreal y recuerda –**"no lo hagas" **escucho dentro de su mente, sintio un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayo de rodillas

- Que esta pasando? –pregunto Serena entre jadeos

- La semilla, tienes una semilla -exclamaron con angustia las voces - debemos detenerla antes de que se apodere del cristal...

- Pero que sucede… porque me siento asi –dijo sintiendose muy debil

- Serena vamos ve a la aurora boreal

- **"no lo hagas, acaso deseas que tus padres mueran otra vez" **–Escucho la voz de Ceyde dentro de su cabeza

- No, por favor, solo quiero recordar…

De pronto una luz cegadora la rodeo, la semilla fue separada de su cuerpo, flotaba frente a ella rodeada de una energia negra que parecia querer deborar la luz, de pronto sintio que sus energias volvian nuevamente

- Vamos Serena, no podemos contener esta semilla por mucho tiempo, ha consumido demasiada energia de el cristal de plata, pronto ella se dara cuenta de nuestra presencia, vamos sumergete en la aurora y descubre tu pasado, y recuerda, que por mas difícil de creer que parezca, lo hiciste por salvar a tu planeta.

Serena camino despacio, hasta entrar en las luces calidas de la aurora boreal, miles de colores se fundian en ella, y escuchaba el murmllo del agua, pero permanecia completamente seca. De pronto sintio que era succionada por un enorme tobogán, veia las estrellas pasar rapidamente, hasta que se detuvo… y vio que ahora estaba en el aeropuerto. Se vio a si misma, sintio un fuerte dolor en su corazon, y recordo. Darien la habia engañado, porque? Quien era ella? Y sus padres estaban a punto de irse de Tokio para ya no volver, corrio y grito que detuvieran el avion, pero la gente parecia no notar su presencia, después de pronto a traves del reflejo del cristal lo vio, se dio la vuelta y vio que alli estaba DARIEN. Como era posible? El estaba en New York, acaso habia volado desde que ella le habia colgado.? Vio que hablaba con alguien se acerco y vio quien era, sintio un nudo en la garganta, era imposible, era Jedite, pero el habia muerto muchos años atrás, de pronto el avion exploto, la gente comenzo a correr y ella estaba livida en el suelo. No recordaba nada de eso. Vio que a su lado aparecia un ser musculoso de piel azulada, la tomaba como una frágil muñeca, habia otro ser como el que la tenia en su mano, los dos habian asesinado a sangre fria a Jedite y a la mujer a su lado y despues ambos habian desaparecido de alli, dejando a todos consternados por la desaparecion de Serena.

De pronto el aeropuerto comenzo a girar, Serena cerro los ojos y al abrirlos habia llegado a otra parte, no sabia donde era si era en la tierra o en otro lugar, parecia estar hecho de acero y ronroneaba bajo sus pies. La luz era opaca y azulada, en una gran placa de acero estaba recostada ella, le habian retirado la ropa y la cubrieron con una manta ligera que dejaba al descubierto su brazo casi todo cubierto por la marca negra. - Que esta pasando? -dijo Serena acercabdose, y alli estaba junto a ella Darien -Darien?... no es, es Endymion!!! Pero que esta el aqui?

- Dunus -hablo con voz gutural Endymion - Como esta la princesa de la luna?

- Amo, ella esta muy debil, la semilla que implanto Spyro no ha germinado y la esta consumiendo poco a poco, si la semilla no sobrevive, tampoco lo hara la princesa de la luna

- Spyro estupido -dijo una mujer atravesando una puerta corrediza- Acaso no sabia que tan importante era ese brote? -Se acerco a Serena y le tomo el brazo - mi pobre bebe esta muriendo, y si el muere todas mis demas semillas lo haran

- Gran Señora Ceyde, que debemos hacer?

- Carpire debes salvar el brote, debes ingertarlo a mi semilla

- Pero Ceyde eso significara

- Que mi existencia terminara para dar inicio a mi dominio de la princesa de la Luna. Con este cuerpo ya he hecho lo que tenia, ahora mi semilla es fuerte y junto al borte original, destruire a la princesa de la luna rapidamente y su cuerpo sera mio.

- Pero majestad eso hara que...

- Silencio, es mi existencia original, y es la que mas me interesa en este momento, al hacer el ingerto, ella sera dominada por la maldad y tendra una batalla contra su bondad, debes mantenerla tranquila mientras me apodero de su mente y de su cuerpo. Despues dominare a la tierra y todo este sistema solar

- Bien majestad si ese es su deseo

- Carpire dejo todo en tus manos, pero el hecho de que no este presente no significa que no me dare cuenta de tus actos.

- Cuidare sus poseciones

- Bien, entonces hazlo

Carpire envolvio a Ceyde con una extraña energia y pronto de su pecho broto una gran semilla del tramaño de un puño, era negra y brillante, Ceyde abrio los ojos mostrando un gran dolor y despues cayo muerta en el suelo. Carpire tomo la semilla con cuidado y la acerco al cuerpo de Serena quien profirio un grito de dolor y comenzo a retorserse en la plancha, su piel palida dejaba entre ver las venas por las que comenzo a correr en lugar de sangre un liquido negro que poco a poco le marco las corrientes sanguineas, abrio los ojos los cuales de pronto se tornaron de un negro azabache.

- Dunus, debo ir a preparar todo para la conquista, ante cualquier cambio hazme llamar

- Si amo

- Rex acaba de traer un cadaver, acaba con el y con este -dijo viendo indiferente el cuerpo que habia pertenecido a Ceyde- ya son inservibles

- Si amo - Rex abrio la puerta y avento al suelo el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos rosas y salio en compañia de Endymion

- Pequeña dama, Dama Serena -dijo Dunus comprobando sus signos vitales- Despierte por favor

- Tu... Dunus? -dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos mientras el le limpiaba la sangre que manchaba su rostro

- Princesa, que bueno que sigue con vida

- Dunus no lo logre verdad? -dijo viendo el cuerpo de su madre cubierto de lineas negras.

- Si princesa lograste lo que te pedimos

- pero mama esta...

- salvaste el cristal de plata verdad?

- si -dijo sacandolo de la pequeña bolsa donde lo habia guardado- promete que lo cuidaras

- con mi vida, ahora debo devolverte a tu tiempo -dijo entregandole una pequeña llave

- No, yo Dunus estoy por desaparecer lo se, el futuro esta cambiando- Se levanto y poco a poco se acerco al cuerpo de su madre- Mama tienes que resistir, tienes que ser fuerte, se que lo lograras, hazlo por papa, por las chicas, por mi -dijo comenzando a llorar, los ojos de Serena permanecian abiertos de par en par pero no reflejaban expresion alguna.

- Pequeña dama

- No Dunus, debes ayudarla a volver, no dejes que ese demonio la poseea

- Hare todo lo posible

- No Rini resiste -grito Serena pero era imposible ella solo era una espectadora de aquel cruel destino que vivia su querida Rini, pronto Rini comenzo a desaparecer, y ella la llamaba trando de hacer que inultimente la escuchara, Rini desaparecio del plano donde Dunus la veia, Serena lloraba por Rini...

- Quien? Quien esta llorando? -dijo Rini incorporandose

- Rini?

- Quien esta alli? -Rini se levanto, las heridas habian dejado de dolerle, y se sentia mas ligera, sabia que pronto desapareceria por completo - Rini soy yo soy Serena.

- Serena? -dijo al verla salir a la luz -Serena eres tu -Rini se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Lo sabia, sabia que estarias bien, sabia que lo lograrias

- Rini, aun hay muchos peligros que afrontar, aun no podemos cantar victoria

- Pero Serena, debes ganarle, debes salvar a las chicas, a papa y a mi. debes salvar Tokio

- Hare hasta lo imposible

- Que bueno que estas bien -dijo aun sin dejar de abrazarla

- Rini has sido muy valiente -Serena de pronto la sintio temblar

-Mama no quiero desaparecer, Serena por favor...

- Rini prometo que volveras.

- -Rini le tomo la mano -Solo piensa a que momento quieres vol... - y poco a poco desaparecio dejando un suave destello de luz, Serena cerro la mano que Rini habia sostenido y la acerco a su corazon, esta vez ella la detendria.

Serena comenzo a llorar y de pronto se escucho un suspiro de aliento, volteo a ver lo ocurrido frente a ella y se dio cuenta que algo estaba cambiando…

////////////////////////////////////////////////// o-o ///////////////////////////////////////////////// _**(N.A: sorry por la interrupcion, a partir de aqui, les explicare lo sucedido durante Ceyde poseyo a Serena hasta que llegaron al castillo... Gracias) **_//////////////////////////////////o-o////////////////////////////////

Serena se incorporo, miraba sus manos y sentia el poder fluir dentro de ellas, se levanto y la sabana que la cubria cayo al suelo, pronto con un movimiento de las manos creo de la nada un vestido negro de tirantes cruzados. Miro a Dunus con superioridad.

Dime donde estamos?

En su nave majestad

Mi nave, hacia donde nos dirigimos?

A la tierra

Vaya al fin la tierra es nuestra, por lo visto mi madre ha reconsiderado conquistarla –dijo con una sonrisa fria- Hace cuanto abandonamos el milenio de plata?

Princesa, hace siglos el milenio de plata fue destruido usted, vivia en la tierra, y Endymion

Endymion? Llevame ante el

Serena camino por los largos pasillos de acero de la nave, y en las paredes y en algunas ventanillas tenia inscritos unos extraños símbolos

Estas no son mis naves, se detuvo frente a un hombre musculoso que al verla se sorprendio

Dime estas naves de quien son?

De la gran Señora Ceyde conquistaremos la tierra

Ceyde? De que esta hablando

Pronto conquistaremos el universo

De pronto Serena estiro su mano y tomo con agilidad la espada que colgaba del pantalón del hombre de pronto lo atraveso con la espada y lo asesino.

Majestad –dijo Dunus, podia ver la energia maligna crecer poco a poco en Serena. Ella se acerco a la escotilla y vio cientos de naves alrededor de ella, el poder empezo a crecer y a extenderse alrededor de la nave, Serena estaba molesta ademas de que el poder negativo era mayor de lo que podia contener. De pronto la nave comenzo a temblar y se encendieron luces de emergencia y en un seguno una gran explosion hizo desaparecer las naves y asteroides alrededor de ellos, al final solo la nave donde viajaba Serena sobrevivio.

**Ya se, no me odien por ser bonita... a no eso no era, bueno todo tiene una explicacion, el final de este capi es para explicar lo que me pidieron en los reviews espero que sea de su agrado en el siguiente capitulo llegare al final de esto y tal vez al final tan esperado... bueno ya veremos. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios **

**mil besos **

**Ires **


	16. El final de Ceyde

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aqui les tengo el capitulo 16 el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste el casi desenlace, espero pronto actualizar y llegar al final.**

**Gracias a todos por leer les mando mil besos y abrazos **

**Ires **

Capitulo 16

Pasos presurosos se escuchaban en todas direcciones, Serena sonreia con malicia, que delicioso poder tenia, y lo sentia fluir dentro de ella misma, nunca se habia sentido asi

- Dime... tu como dijiste que te llamabas?

- Dunus majestad

-Bien, Dunus dime, donde esta el cristal de plata?

- Bueno ha sido destruido, exploto en la tierra

- Que? entonces todo este poder? como es posible

- Reside en usted, majestad...

- Vaya...

- Que ha sucedido? -escucho una voz a su espalda - Pero princesa Serena - Usted

- Endymion -dijo mirandolo de arriba a abajo - Habia olvidado lo guapo que eres, dime al fin has decidido estar a mi servicio

- Mi lealtad es suya majestad -dijo inclinandose ante ella, Serena se acerco a el y le acaricio el rostro y lo beso.

- A partir de ahora estaras a mi servicio -dijo Serena (**_No!!! dijo Serena dentro de ella Sal de mi mente, no te permito que hagas esto, el no es Endymion, el no es Darien, dejame)_**

- Claro majestad, acompañeme nos teletransportaremos - Serena se recargo en la pared se sentia mareada y escuchaba una voz en su cabeza

- Se encuentra bien majestad

- Carpire -dijo Serena mirandolo friamente - Carpire, esta princesa es muy fuerte usa el cristal negro...

- Ceyde

- Decias algo? -dijo de pronto Serena mirandolo con superioridad...

- Nada majestad acompañeme...

Las imagenes desaparecieron, y Serena volvio a estar en la sala estrellada, estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver, tanta maldad residia en ella? ella asesino a sangre fria a tantas personas, a todos esos que viajaban en esas naves, amigos o enemigos, eran personas, despues imagenes siguieron girando en su exterior, ella en Tokio, el llamado de las Scouts, tantas Sailors habian sido llamadas a la tierra y al despertar ansiosas de seguir ayudandola, ella las asesino a todas, no podia contener el dolor que sentia, la tristeza que en ese momento la embargaba.

- Serena, Serena -gritaban las voces - No es el momento de debilidad, debes desturirla, no podemos contra su poder, debe de volver a ti, pero ya no podemos ayudarte, seras tu contra ella, debes ser fuerte para poder derrotarla, tu tienes el poder. - Serena se puso de pie, abrio su mano, el objeto que tenia en ella brillo, no debia olvidar las palabras de Rini... se lo coloco alrrededor del cuello y se acerco lentamente a la semilla, la cual tomo y la acerco a su pecho... podia sentir la energia fluir dentro de ella, tenia conciencia de el poder que manaba de ella, era maravilloso, se sentia fuerte y poderosa.

- Serena! -Sintio la voz dentro de ella - No se habia percatado de que habia vuelto a la ciudad -

- Ceyde eres tu? donde estas?

- Aqui -dijo apareciendo frente a ella - Veo que el poder se ha liberado, dime has tomado una desicion

- Si, dominaremos juntas la galaxia -Dijo Serena riendo con malicia y disfrutando del poder que manaba en ella

- Excelente ahora acabemos con esta estupida raza -dijo Ceyde -Que divertido

- Bien, yo destruire a las Scouts -dijo Serena

- Calma querida, vaya, quien diria que la maldad que tienes en ti es tan grande como tu bondad. Ahora Semillas, es hora de que despierten dominen a sus huespedes y acabemos con este planeta

- Chicas algo extraño esta sucediendo! -Dijo Michiru a traves de el intercomunicador - Vamos preparense para la batalla Ceyde ha decidido atacar

- Si -dijeron todas

- Rei quedate aqui

- Pero chicas!

- No Rei, debes quedarte a cuidar a Sami, el es el principe, debemos luchar contra ella y encontrar a Serena

- Bien -dijo Rei

- Ire con ellas, no salgas -Dijo Nicolas

- Claro amor, cuidate mucho

Las chicas salieron, Michiru y Harkua estaban en compañia de Setsuna y Hotaru

- Que esta sucediendo -dijo Ami de pronto al ver que las 4 se transformaban y comenzaban a pelear contra las personas, activo su computadora y comenzo a escanear

- Vamos debemos ayudar -dijo Lita saltando a la accion

- Es la semilla -dijo Ami - BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO

- Vamos Chicas debemos evitar dañarlos

- Mercury -dijo una voz masculina detras de ella

- Tuxedo Mask la has encontrado?

- No y tampoco hay rastro de Ceyde

- La ciudad ha sido completamente dominada -dijo Uranos - No podremos nosotros solos - dijo al ver a las Scouts y a Nicolas, Seya y Tuxedo dando batalla.

- En eso tienen razon -dijo una voz saliendo entre las personas quienes caian de rodillas a sus pies

- Ceyde -Dijo Darien - Donde esta Serena que le has hecho?

- Yo! jajaja Yo no he hecho nada, ella ha decidido por si misma, todos los actos realizados los ha hecho con conciencia. Ella ha conocido el poder y ahora ella y yo dominaremos la galaxia

- Estas equivocada, Serena, nunca haria eso

- Eso crees! que tierno eres Endymion, creyendo aun en un amor eterno, el poder lo es todo, si tienes poder tienes lo demas -dijo Ceyde

- Serena nunca haria eso, escuchame bien, todas creemos en ella - Dijo Lita

- Creen? vamos se van a llevar una desilusion, el futuro era mio, pero la Reina Serena fue muy debil y murio antes de que me apoderara del cristal de plata, pero esta vez su poder esta en mis manos, ella acepto ser mi aliada

- MENTIRA - Grito Sailor Plut

- Ella habla con verdad -dijo Hotaru

- Que dices? -Dijo Michiru. Hotaru levanto su mano y la dirigio al frente, caminando muy lentamente se acercaba Serena, su vestido blanco de Princesa de Tokio y las miraba a todas, la piel de sus hombros estaba cubierta por una extraña seda negra y terminaba en una gran semilla incrustrada en su pecho

- Que le has hecho? -dijo Darien

- Yo? nada, ha sido desicion propia, verdad Serena -dijo mirandola

- Ella tiene toda la razon, ha sido mi desicion

- Pero Serena porque?

- Ella me devolvio a mis padres. A cambio de la semilla... crei que habia sido un error, pero he sentido todo el poder que esta me da, es tan perfecto, maravilloso, que nunca crei tener, ni cuando tenia el cristal de plata en mis manos, es esto tan maravilloso -dijo creando poder entre sus dedos

- Serena escuchate -dijo Lita

- No te acerques Jupiter -Dijo Hotaru - Ella ha sido poseida por la semilla, Serena ha dejado que su conciente sea dominado por el mal

- Tienes toda la razon ahora, acabaremos con este insensato mundo y nos marcharemos a buscar otros planetas -dijo Ceyde - Serena diviertete, vamos usa tu poder

- Muy bien - Serena comenzo a concentrar energia y de pronto salio proyectada alrrededor y se extendio por toda la ciudad, los cristales de los edificios, casas y autos se quebraron y las personas que estaban incadas cayeron al suelo... las chicas fueron proyectadas en distintas direcciones y lentamente se cercaron de nuevo

- Serena que has hecho -dijo Mercury - le sangraba un hombro y caminaba herida de una pierna - Serena como lo has permitido, tu lograste detenerla antes, vamos debemos destruir a Ceyde

- Callate! -grito Serena - Antes evite su dominio porque no tenia idea de el poder que tenia, ahora, crees que evitare esto, soy mas poderosa que antes.

- Darien, debemos destruir la semilla de Serena - dijo Hotaru tranquilamente - Debo hacerlo, solo asi nos salvaremos, tiene demasiado poder, solo con mi poder la destruiremos

- Pero moriras -dijo Haruka - No podemos permitirlo, ambas moriran

- Es por el futuro

- No -dijo Darien - Debe haber otra solucion

- Escuchame Darien -dijo Haruka- Esta es la unica solucion, debe morir por el bien de Tokio... Arrrrrrg -grito Haruka arrastrada por una extraña energia

- Uranos!!! - Grito Michiru - Te ayudare

- No, deben acabar con ella -grito Haruka que levitaba frente a Serena

- Pero como es que pretendes terminar conmigo, si ni siquiera puedes defender tu propia vida? -dijo Serena mirandola a los ojos con una mirada fria y acercandose a ella - Estas muy equivocada Sailor Uranus - En ese momento Haruka abrio los ojos como platos, de pronto sintio una energia muy poderosa, que la aturdio, y cayo sobre Serena - Eres tan debil, Ceyde destruyamos este planeta de una vez -dijo haciendo a un lado a Haruka que cayo de rodillas - Ceyde se acerco a Serena y la miro con suficiencia

- No Haruka - Dijo Michiru viendo el trato que recibia por parte de Serena

- Detente -dijo Hotaru - Ella camino hacia el frente

- No -dijo Ceyde y creo un campo de energia entre ellas y las Scouts - Se que eres la Scout de la muerte y destruccion, no permitire que nos destruyas, no ahora que su poder es mio. Bien me divertire contigo y tus amigas veran tu sufrimiento -Ceyde se rio y levanto a Haruka y la golpeo de pronto fue detenida por Serena

- No lo hagas... -dijo mirandola maliciosamente

- Acaso lo quieres hacer tu - Michiru corrio hacia ellas pero la barrera la detuvo y una extraña energia la recorrio y la lanzo hacia atras - Son tan tontas, se sacrifican aun sabiendo que todo esta perdido.

Todas las scouts miraban la escena, Harwka luchaba por permanencer en pie, pero no podia levantarse, Serena comenzo a concentrar la energia en ella, y pronto la tierra comenzo a resquebrajarse

- Serena, Detente -le grito Darien - Como deseas la vida de tus padres si ellos moriran con todo este planeta? no has pensado en ello, Serena, para que tendras ese poder, si estaras sola

- Callate -Rugio Ceyde y aparecio delante de el - y lo golpeo

- Trueno de Jupiter -dijo Lita lanzando su poder a Ceyde, Serena levanto la mano e impidio que el poder de Jupiter la lastimar, Ceyde aprovecho y de pronto raices brotaron de las hendiduras del suelo y las ataron de las muñecas alzandolos a todos

- Son tan debiles -dijo Ceyde caminando junto a ellas y Serena se acerco a ella y los miro con suficiencia - Ceyde ellos moriran en mis manos tu no interfieras

- Serena por favor, hazlo por tu hijo, piensa en el -dijo Ami

- Callate -dijo Serena

Harwka logro ponerse en pie y corrio hacia ellas - Tierra... - Serena se dio la vuelta y la tomo del cuello alzandola como si fuera de trapo - No lo haras - la golpeo en el estomago y Harwka grito

-Ya deja de jugar Serena, acabala para podernos ir de aqui

- Con la que acabare es contigo -Serena

- Que piensas hacer? matarme?

- No -Serena se acerco a ella y solto a Harwa quien cayo de rodillas - No, crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces? -dijo mirando a Ceyde- Tu vives por mi, tu poder lo tienes por mi, y yo no deseo compartir mi poder, ni ahora ni nunca, pero sabia que de esta forma te detendria ahora moriras... - En ese momento Haruka se puso de pie, su mirada era maliciosa y agarro por los brazos a Ceyde

- Pero que pretendes -dijo Ceyde sin poder moverse - Acaso piensas usar a los inservibles como instrumentos?

- La tierra es solo mia y con este poder domino a quien me de la gana- y en ese momento las tres desaparecieron

- Chicas que hacemos? -dijo Ami - no podemos movernos y con Serena

- Harwka -dijo Michiru - Debemos ayudar a Harwka

- Chicas, yo las ayudare -gritaron a lo lejos, de entre los escombros, y con dificultad caminaba Rei

- Rei -dijo Nicolas - Que haces aqui

- Que no ves tonto ayudandolos - Rei cargaba en la mano una hacha y con ella comenzo a cortar las raices que tenian a las chicas atadas pronto logro hacer caer a Nicolas

- Yo terminare -dijo el levantandose y liberando a todos los demas

//////////////////////////// Lejos de ahi ///////////////////////////////

Serena, Ceyde y Harwka aparecieron en un lugar oscuro y Harwka libero a Ceyde

- A donde me has traido Serena!!! - Grito Ceyde

- Al unico lugar donde tu magia es debil

- Como... como lo supiste! -dijo ella - No lograras detenerme

- Ceyde, el poder que me has dado es excelente, con el puedo dominar todo el universo, pero para que lo querria, para que estar sola en el universo, para que someter a todos a ese castigo, cuando ellos pueden ser fieles a mi por gusto

- NO!!! tu no lo entienes, eres...

- Soy la princesa de la luna y mi deber es proteger mi planeta y a sus habitantes

- Y como lo haras -dijo Ceyde levantando la mano para atacarla pero no logro hacer nada su poder parecia haberse agotado

- Tu no tienes poder aqui, ninguna lo tenemos

- Solo yo -dijo Harwka en ese momento saco su espada (olvide el nombre) y se la dirigo a el cuello de Ceyde quien la miro asustada

- Detente Harwka

- Tu, tu no eres mi princesa no me des ordenes -dijo Harwka mirandola molesta

- Tienes razon, porque confiar en mi no, pero te he dejado con vida, eso me debe dar el privilegio de la duda no?

- Que pretendes hacer Serena?

- Te lo he dicho destruirte -dijo mirandola

- Nunca lo lograras

- Claro de que si, tus demas semillas han muerto, y todas las semillas que tienes en la tierra estan debilitandote pues no han logrado germinar completamente, y tu las mantienes con vida, es por eso que la semilla que tengo conmigo se alimenta de mi poder, para que tu puedas sobrevivir. Sin mi no puedes sobrevivir aceptalo

- Tu, maldita -dijo Ceyde - Me volviste a engañar, como puedes ser tan falsa, has engañado a todos, pero ahora veo tu verdadero rostro... nunca dejaste de ser tu misma

- Tienes razon -dijo mirandola - asi que sabes que no decisto de mi desicion, te venci una vez esta vez, lo lograre.

- Nunca - Ceyde se movio a una velocidad increible, golpeo a Haruka que las escuchaba y ponia en orden sus ideas, y le quito la espada de la mano, y se dirigio a Serena, que no logro esquivarla y la hirio en el estomago, causandole una herida que pronto comenzo a sangrar.

- Serena - grito Harwka - lanzandose en su ayuda y agarrandole ambas manos

- Sueltame, sailor Scout, como la proteges, como es que tienes tanta energia si estas tan herida

- Porque mi deber es proteger a mi reina, y mi lealtad esta hacia ella

- Pero ella te hirio, que no lo ves, ella es el enemigo

- Ella es mi princesa y mi amiga, lo supe desde que me acerco a ella, no te diste cuenta, todos sus golpes dañaron mi ropa pero ninguno mi piel, acaso no te diste cuenta?

- Ella, ustedes -dijo tratando de zafarse- Todo fue una farsa

- En la que caiste -dijo Serena - Ahora te destruire - dijo mientras se apretaba la herida, se estaba comenzando a marear, pero no era el momento de ser debil, coloco su mano en el pecho, sintio la semilla y la apreto

- No, Serena, no, ten piedad morire

- tu no tuviste piedad, no la tendre yo... -y en ese momento logro arrancar la semilla de ella, sintio un gran dolor las manchas negras pronto se desvanecieron, podia sentir la semilla latir en su mano la tiro al suelo y la piso

- NOOOOOOOOO - Harwka la solto, de pronto Ceyde cayo al suelo retorciendose, hasta que poco a poco no quedo mas de ella mas que ramas y raices. Harwka corrio hacia Serena que cayo de rodillas, su vestido estaba manchado de rojo carmesi y respiraba agitadamente

-Vamos Serena resiste -dijo Harwka

- Yo, toma -dijo estirando la mano - vamos a casa - le entrego una pequeña llave del tiempo y poco a poco mientras perdia el conocimiento escucho **"Serena, has acabado con ella, ya no hay rastos de Ceyde en la galaxia, la tierra y los demas planetas viviran tranquilos... gracias Serena **

Ami escaneaba la ciudad, podia ver semillas en muchos lados y dentro de muchas personas, esto no estaba bien. La tierra estaba perdida, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

- Que sucede Rei?

- Yo... rompi la fuente, mi bebe va a nacer, Nicolas

- Debemos llevarla al hospital -dijo Darien - vamos, tomo un auto de los que habia solos en la calle, subela en la parte trasera

- Darien, debemos buscar a Harwka y a Serena debemos detenerla -Dijo Michiru

- Nosotras, iremos a buscarla -dijoSetsuna - La buscaremos Hotaru, Michiru y yo, si tenemos noticias - De pronto se detuvo

- Sucede algo Setsuna? -dijo Hotaru

-Si, un movimiento en la puerta del tiempo, debemos viajar ahora a la puerta

- No yo debo encontrarla -dijoMichiru

- Vamonos entonces -dijo Ami - Yo y Mina nos quedarmos contigo

- Cualquier noticia nos avisan -dijo Darien subiendo al auto en compañia de Seya y Lita

Darien condujo rapidamente, las personas que no estaban dominadas comenzaron a salir de sus casas o de los escondites, mientras veian la debastacion que habia en la ciudad. Darien se detuvo frente al hospital

- Darien que ha sucedido? -dijo un doctor al verlo entrar

- Mi amiga, acaba de entrar en labor de parto

- la llevaremos a quirofano en este momento, solo que hay muchos heridos, no sabemos que sucedio en la ciudad, pero se puso feo, crei que era el fin

- Vamos ire a cambiarme para ayudar.

- Has visto a Mizuno

- Si, tiene algo importante que hacer, vendra nada mas se desocupe.

Subieron a Rei a una camilla y entraron a quirofano, las demas fueron a una sala privada que Darien les proporciono para que esperaran mientras atendian a Rei.

- Darien estaras con ella -dijo Lita

- No, El Dr. Roberts la atendera, y Nicolas estara con ella yo ayudare mientras a los pacientes que lleguen, ustedes esperen aqui y si tienen noticias me avisan

- Me siento impotente -dijo Lita

- Vamos cariño, la encontraremos, -dijo Seya dandole la mano, Darien se despidio y salio de alli y se dirigio a cambiarse.

Harwka aparecio frente al hospital, se habia destransformado, se levanto con Serena en brazos y grito

- Auxilio, necesito ayuda - dijo Gritandole a una enfermera que pasaba por ahi

- Pero que ha sucedido - Varias personas se acercaron y la subieron a una camilla

- Necesitamos 3 unidades de sangre, y preparen el quirofano que le ha sucedido

- Se hirio con terremoto

- Una herida mas, vamos...

Los medicos trabajaban para mantenerla con vida, le colocaron la mascarilla de oxigeno y la prepararon, la herida no era muy profunda, pero le habia herido y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

- llamen al Dr. Roberts

- Esta en quirofano

- Quien mas esta?

- He visto al Dr. Chiba, ire a buscarlo -dijo una enfermera - Los signos vitales de Serena bajaban poco a poco, la conectaron le pusieron suero y mas sangre.

- Que pueden decirme -dijo Darien colocandose frente a Serena

- Mujer caucacica, aproximadamente 26 años, herida cuasada por instrumento punzocortante

- Que tipo de instrumento

- No lo sabemos doctor, su acompañante ha dicho que sucedio en el terremoto

Darien comenzo a trabajar, pronto logro detener la hermorragia y saturo la herida, se retiro los guantes

- Limpien su herida y llevenla a alguna cama disponible

- Si doctor

Darien al salir de alli, se dirigio a la sala donde estaban Lita y Seya, ambos tenian una expresion indecifrable

- Como ha salido todo? -dijo Darien - Como esta Rei?

- Bien, su hija ha nacido, nos acaban de avisar hace un momento y ellos estan bien

- Excelente

- Tambien nos ha llamado Ami

- La encontraron?

- No, pero por lo que me dijo, todas las semillas de Ceyde estan secandose y las semillas que estaban ingertadas en los humanos han sido explsadas.

- Eso quiere decir que Ceyde...

- Eso creemos -dijo Seya

- Mi hijo como?

- Bien, Mina fue a traerlo llegaran en un rato

- Pues vamos los llevare con Rei

Los tres caminaban en silencio, Darien escucho ruidos en uno de los consultorios, al parecer habia una discucion

- Ya le dije que me dejen ir estoy bien -decia una joven rubia de cabello corto

- Sigan adelante, los alcanzare en un momento -dijo Darien deteniendose frente a la habitacion

- Señorita, dejenos curarla y despues ira a ver a su acompañante-decia una enfermera

- No, les he dicho que me dejen ir, estoy bien, debo saber como esta

- Sucede algo? - dijo Darien - Harwka?

- Darien -dijo Harwka - Diles que me dejen en paz

- Salgan yo la atendere -dijo a las enfermeras, que la miraron con enojo y salieron de alli

- Como? - preguntaron ambos a la vez

- Harwka como es que estas aqui? con vida? te estan buscando? que ha sucedid, Serena esta...

- No lo se, ella, estaba muy mal herida, se la han llevado

- Pero como?- dijo acercandose a ella y comenzo a limpiarle las heridas y a vendarla mientras ella hablaba

- No se que le ha sucedio, es tan distinta, tan madura a la ultima vez que la vi, Serena ha actuado como nunca pense que lo haria.

- Pero como es que estas bien? despues de todo lo que te hizo

- Ella no me daño Darien, ella solo fingio para engañar a Ceyde, ella tenia una llave del tiempo, y nos transporto a un lugar desconocido para mi, Ceyde logro herirla, pero Serena destruyo la semilla que mantenia con vida a Ceyde, ahora todo a terminado.

- Pero Serena, la he perdido... -dijo Darien bajando la mirada

- Que? no sobrevivio? -dijo Harwka

- De que hablas? Ella...

- Darien, yo la he traido con vida, estaba herida, pero crei que sobreviviria, si hubiera sabido el plan de Serena desde antes

- Ella esta en este hospital?

- Si Darien, ella venia con una herida un poco profunda pero estaba perdidendo sangre...

Darien se puso de pie y salio corriendo de la habitacion, Harwka salio detras de el.

- Donde pusieron a la chica de la cirugia

- En la habitacion 12

- Gracias -Darien corrio hacia alli, al abrir la puerta esta estaba en penumbra, solo podia escuchar el ruido de la maquina del oxigeno, se acerco a la cama y ahi durmiendo estaba Serena, su ritmo cardiaco era normal al igual que su respiracion.- Gracias por salvarla Harwka

- De no haberlo hecho, no me lo hubiera perdonado.

Darien salio de alli, con la esperanza de un futuro al lado de su amada. Los dos caminaron a la habitacion de Rei, al abrir la puerta vio que ya habian llegado todas las scouts.

- papa! -dijo el pequeño desde los brazos de Mina

- Darien... Harwka

- HARWKA! -dijo Michiru corriendo a abrazarla en compañia de Hotaru

- Ves Mich, te dije que estaba con vida. -dijo Hotaru

- Darien no hemos podido encontrarla -dijo Plut

- No es necesario, gracias a Harwka ha vuelto a mi lado

- Pero como? -dijo Ami

- Eso se los explicara ella -dijo Harwka -ahora debemos descansar.

Todas se quedaron en compañia de Rei y su hija, Darien, tomo al pequeño Sami y se dio la media vuelta y salio de alli, camino lentamente, hasta llegar al cuarto de su esposa, abrio la puerta y entro, la anestecia aun no pasaba, acerco la silla mas cercana y se sento a su lado, abrazo y arrullo al pequeño y pronto los dos se quedaron dormidos, Darien, por fin soño con un futuro al lado de la mujer que ama.

Serena abrio los ojos, no sabia donde se encontraba, escuchaba el ruido de maquinas a su alrededor, trato de enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, se sentia cansada, levanto su mano y palpo su pecho, la semilla ya no estaba, habia logrado acabar con ella. Dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, solo queria dormir.

Darien abrio los ojos, su hijo estaba despierto y se movia en sus brazos

- ame! papa!

- Buenos dias Sami, dirigio una mirada a Serena que aun dormia y se acerco a revisar los signos vitales de ella, parecia estable. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y salio de la habitacion, las chicas esperaban afuera

- Buenos dias Darien, como dormiste -le pregunto Mina

- Bien gracias, que hora es?

- Las 8, vamos a que tomes algo - Dijo Ami

- No, me quedare aqui con ella hasta que despierte

- Seguro? -dijo Lita - Ceyde ha sido destruida y Luna y Artemis estan revisando las semillas que planto, y todos estan secos

- No, creo que me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte vayan ustedes, ire a ver a Rei

- Bien.

Darien camino hacia la habitacion de Rei, quien estaba en compañia de Nicolas

- Hola Rei, buenos dias, como amaneciste

- Muy bien gracias y como esta ella Darien?

- Aun duerme, pero solo queria saber como estaban los tres -dijo mirando a Nicolas que se paseaba por la habitacion con su hija entre los brazos el se acerco a el y vio a la pequeña que dormia tranquilamente -Es muy hermosa felicidades Nicolas

- Gracias Darien, quieres cargarla?

- No, tal ves despues, ahora quiero volver con ella

- Ella se recuperara

Darien entro en la habitacion, Michiru, Setsuna, Harwka y Hotaru estaban sentadas afuera, las 4 charlaban animadamente.

- Darien buenos dias -dijo Setsuna

-Setsuna, buen dia como estan? Harwka como te sientes?

- Bien, no ha sido nada

- Hemos venido a despedirnos Darien, -dijo Hotaru

- Como se van de nuevo?

- Nuestra mision es proteger a la princesa, pero tambien proteger la galaxia exterior, la tierra esta en paz, ahora debemos volver a nuestro lugar, dile a Serena que se recupere pronto. Y ya saben como localizarnos. -Las 4 se levantaron y se dieron la vuelta, y entraron al elevador. Darien se dirigio a el cuarto de Serena, una enfermera iba saliendo de alli. le saludo y se retiro.

Darien abrio la puerta, las cortinas estaban corridas y Serena estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia el exterior, Darien se acerco a ella, quien no parecio percatarse de su presencia.

- Serena, buenos dias

Ella volteo a verlo pero no le respondio

- Serena como te sientes, estas bien -el acerco la silla y se sento a su lado y tomo su mano pero ella la retiro

- Yo no lo conozco -dijo Serena

- Pero Serena... -dijo el mirandola angustiado

- Es broma -dijo ella sonriendole - Claro que se quien eres, mi querido Darien

- Serena mi amor - El se acerco a ella y la beso, no podia contener su alegria, su dolor y todos los sentimientos que habia tenido hasta ese dia - Crei que te habia perdido -dijo entre lagrimas - Serena perdoname, por no haberte ayudado, perdoname por haberte abandonado, nunca mas...

- No Darien, no llores -dijo ella entre lagrimas - Ya paso todo, tu y yo hemos tenido estas pruebas, pero nuestro amor no se ha quebrantado, esto es lo que nos mantiene, Darien, prometeme que nunca mas me dejaras

- Ni un segundo querida princesa -dijo el besandola en los labios y acomodandose a su lado - No volvere a arriesgarte

- Darien -dijo ella abrazandolo - Auch!! - Se levanto la sabana y pudo ver el vendaje

-Te hirieron, ayer

golpearon la puerta y entraron todas las chicas

- Serena has despertado -dijo Ami

- Que bueno -dijo Lita - No queriamos perderte de nuevo

- Hola bombon

- Pero donde esta Rei?

- Ella ha tenido a su bebe

- En verdad! que felicidad -dijo Serena sonriendo - y que ha sido?

- Una niña

- Ya deseo conocerla.

- Serena, no es el momento, pero quisieramos saber, que ha sucedido, como lograste...

- Esta bien, merecen una explicacion y una disculpa, pues las lastime, pero era la unica manera...

- No te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que estas bien. Pero como...

- Yo, el dia que ella me llevo, me ofrecio devolverme a mis padres... MIS PADRES!!! -dijo Serena - Darien, ellos estan en el departamento

- Iremos a verlos Serena -dijo Lita - pero antes continua

- Yo, acepte -dijo Serena - Estaba confundida, luna me habia hablado, ella me mostro una parte de mis recuerdos, pero eso solo me causo confusion y cedi a ella, me dio la semilla, y sentia que me robaba energia, ahora lo puedo decir asi, pero en ese momento no sabia porque me sentia asi, despues, me he enterado de que Darien era, es -dijo mirandolo - mi esposo, esto fue aun mejor y las he recordado a ustedes, en ese momento, yo tenia un confilicto, sentia que la semilla me lastimaba, pues escuchaba, comentarios crueles y dolorosos de su parte, pero no sabia, porque me sentia molesta, con ustedes, con Darien, entonces sali de la casa, y fui llevada a un lugar distinto, donde vi todo lo que me ocurrio, despues de haber sido llevada por los moustros de Jedite, y vi a Rini, ella me ayudo a salir, fue mi fortaleza, asi que decidi, que la unica manera de destruir a Ceyde era, haciendola creer que yo deseaba lo mismo que ella

- Serena llegamos a creer -dijo Mina

- Si y lo siento por eso, no fue mi intencion, lamento haberlas lastimado, pero no podia actuar de otra forma

- Pero y si te hubiera descubierto -pregunto Seya

- Yo sabia, que ella sobrevivia gracias a mi poder, gracias al poder del cristal de plata, si no me hubiera podido alejar de la semilla, me hubiera sacrificado por destruirla

- Serena, has sido muy valiente, pero que esta sea la ultima vez que haces algo asi, sin avisarnos, creimos que te perderiamos -dijo Lita -y una sola vez, es suficiente

- Chicas prometo que ya no lo hare. Gracias por todo

- Serena te amamos y no queremos perderte de nuevo -dijo Mina -Ahora los dejaremos solos, iremos a ver a Rei y a su nena.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto y los dejaron a los dos solos.

- Serena

- Dime Darien

- Estas bien?

- Yo, pues, solo quiero ir a casa contigo y con nuestro hijo, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

- Claro mi amor, descansa y recuperate, pronto estaremos en casa

- Te amo

- y yo a ti...

Los dos se fundieron en un beso, impregnado de amor, no era necesario hablar mas, se tenian de nuevo uno al otro, al fin eran uno de nuevo, y esta vez ninguno de los permitira volver a ser separados. Darien se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

- Serena querida, tengo algo que te pertenece -dijo Darien, quitandose una cadena que llevaba al cuello

- Que es Darien?

- No se donde quedaron, pero la ultima vez que te vi, a tu mano le faltaba algo, y aqui los tienes no son los mismos, pero tienen el mismo valor y significado -Darien coloco un par de anillos en su mano derecha, uno con un hermoso corazon y una alianza

- Darien -dijo Serena entre lagrimas - Gracias

- Te amo y nunca mas te dejare -sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y se fundieron en un beso sin fin...

Fin cap 16

**Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus comentarios **

**Mil besos **

**Ires **


	17. Epilogo

**Hola de nuevo! aqui les dejo el capitulo 17...**

**Disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar reviews... **

**Capitulo 17 "EPILOGO"**

/ El mismo dia en que Serena desperto en el hospital. /

La puerta del departamento se abrio, habia muchas cosas quebradas en el suelo y en el sofa viendo la television estaban 3 personas, dandole la espalda a la puerta.

- Quienes son ustedes? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Darien -dijo la mujer mirandolo angustiada, pero no era Darien quien habia entrado al departamento

- Tia Ikuko? -dijo el joven mirandola asombrada -

- Kenjiro? Oh Kenji mirate -dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

- Pero crei que ustedes estaban muertos... yo... donde esta Serena

- No lo sabemos, no sabemos como es que estamos aqui, has visto a Darien? como es que tienes llave de su departamento, que esta pasando? Espero que esa niña este bien -dijo al ver de nuevo las imagenes en la pantalla donde se veia una gran parte de la ciudad en ruinas

- Pero como es que han entrado?

- Pues - en ese momento se volvio a abrir la puerta y entro Darien en compañia de Mina que cargaba al pequeño Sami

- Darien, gracias a Dios estas en Tokio -dijo - Cuando volviste, dime como esta Serena, Mina que gusto verte

- Mama, papa, Sami, gracias a Dios han despertado

- Donde esta mi hija Darien -dijo el papa de Serena preocupado

- Ella esta bien, es una larga historia

- Mina! -dijo Kenji sorprendido al verla en compañia de Darien

- Kenji tu? porque estas aqui?

- Mina el es primo de Serena, lo conoces?

- Pues si... no jajaja no lo se

- papa -dijo el pequeño de pronto pidiendole los brazos a Darien

- Ese niño te ha llamado papa? -dijo Ikuko - Que sucede aqui?

- Bueno pues, es algo extraño de contar... -dijo Darien

- Porque no me acompañan al hospital, y alla les explicare todo

- Al hospital? -Dijeron todos sorprendidos

- Si, alli esta Serena

- Le paso algo? ya lo sabia yo

Todos salieron de alli y subieron al auto de Darien y Mina y Kenji subieron a un taxi rumbo al hospital. Todos sin pronunciar palabra caminaron rumbo a la habitacion donde estaba Serena, dentro se escuchaban risas, al abrir la puerta en la cama estaba Serena sonriendo y alrededor sus amigas.

-Serena hijita! -Todas las chicas se quedar sorprendidas al ver a la familia de Serena entrar y despues a un joven muy apuesto detras de ellos en compañia de Mina y Darien.

- Mama, papa, Sami

- Serena, que te ha pasado, estas bien?

- Si

- Serena que es esto? necesitamos una explicacion, porque a Darien ese pequeño lo ha llamado papa. -Serena bajo la vista y despues volvio a mirarlos sonriendo

- Creo que es hora de decirles la verdad, tomen asiento -las chicas se levantaron y les cedieron el lugar. - Se que esto sonara extraño y es muy dificil de creer, Kenji, antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por cuidarme todo ese tiempo que estuviste conmigo, de no ser por ti, creo que la tierra ahora estaria destruida

- La tierra? prima de que hablas?

- Kenji, primero antes de todo dejame presentarte, a mis amigas, Ami, Lita, a Mina ya la conocias, ellas son mis amigas desde hace muchos años, y el -dijo extendiendo su mano a Darien quien la tomo y se sento a su lado - El es mi esposo Darien

- Tu esposo? de que hablas?

- Hace 2 años Darien y yo nos casamos.

- Pero como no me lo dijo, el yo... esto es confuso.

-Mama, Sami, papa, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, despues de Darien, y quiero que sepan que todo esto se los he ocultado, no por miedo, si no por proteccion, por evitar que los dañaran, algo que hicieron hace años, pero ahora, ustedes han vuelto. ahora creo que es el momento de decirles la verdad.

- Serena no sabemos de que nos estas hablando? -dijo su padre tomando la mano de su madre

- Yo, nostras, yo soy Sailor Moon

- De que estas hablando? -dijo su padre mirandola sorprendido y despues a su madre que la miraba con comprension

- Mis amigas son las Sailors Scouts y Darien es Tuxedo Mask -En ese momento todos con exepcion de Serena se transformaron frente a ellos y les sonreian

- Gracias por decirnoslo -dijo Ikuko

- Mama tu lo sabias? -pregunto el padre de Serena

- Sabia lo de Serena, no lo de sus amigas y Darien.

- Pero Serena, eso porque nos lo dices ahora -dijo Sami

- Porque ustedes estuvieron desaparecidos durante 2 años, al igual que yo, sabian mi identidad y los asesinaron frente a mis ojos

- Por eso es que mi mama dijo que habian muerto -dijo Kenji - En un avion verdad

-Asi es, el dia que se iban de vacaciones ustedes murieron, ahora estan aqui gracias a que, pudimos rescatarlos volviendo en el tiempo a salvarlos antes de la explosion.

- Nosotros morimos?

- Asi es, y yo estuve ausente por todo ese tiempo, ahora el enemigo ha sido vencido, y esperemos que haya pas de nuevo.

- Pero y el bebe? -dijo Sami mirandolo

- EL es mi hijo, es mi hijo y de Darien.

- Es tu hijo! Soy abuela -dijo levantandose y acercandose a el, Sami le tendio las manos a su abuela y ella lo cargo y lloro abrazandolo

-Esto es tan extraño -dijo Kenji

- Se que lo es, pero nosotras tenemos en nuestras manos el proteger la tierra y la galaxia, y ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, y era necesario que lo supieran.

- Gracias Serena por tu confianza. Igual ustedes chicas.

Todas sonrieron, y los abrazaron, pues ellas estaban tan felices como Serena por verlos con vida, y ahi se quedaron platicando y poniendo al dia sus vidas.

/3 años despues/

- Vamos Kenji, es hora -dijo la rubia tomandolo de la mano

- Espera Mina, no me jales asi

- Vamos apurate - Dijo entrando por las puertas de corredizas de cristal

- Hola Mina, Kenji como estan?

- Bien

- No debes agitarte en tu estado Mina -dijo Rei - Tu bebe nacera hiperactivo

- Se parecera a su madre -dijo Kenji exausto

- Vamos diganme ya nacio?

- No aun no, -dijo Lita - Acaba de entrar a cirugia

- Como estan tus niños Lita -dijo Kenji

- Bien, estan en la sala de espera con Seya,

- Vamos alla, necesito descansar.

Esos tres años habian todos disfrutado de una paz que nunca pensaron, la ciudad, habia sido restaurada y las Sailors no habian recibido la visita de ningun enemigo y Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru de vez en cuando venian a ver a Serena y a Darien, para informar los cambios en el tiempo.

Ami se habia casado con Richard y tenia una hija, Rei y Nicolas, tenian 3 hijos 2 niñas y un niño, Lita se caso con Seya y tenia 2 hijos mellizos una niña y un niño y Mina se caso con Kenji y pronto naceria su primer hijo, y en ese momento Serena estaba dando a luz a su segundo hijo, esperado por todos con ansia.

Darien entro en la sala de espera, sonriendo

- Chicas, Serena quiere verlas, vamos? -dijo Darien desde la puerta todos lo siguieron. Al entrar al cuarto Serena tenia en los brazos a su bebe

- Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Serena -dijo Serena descubriendo a la pequeña que dormia placidamente en sus brazos. 

- Serena, Darien, felicidades-dijeron todos mientras se acercaban a conocer a la pequeña

- Serena te sucede algo -dijo Rei acercandose a ella 

- Si, y de eso debemos hablar. El momento ha llegado, Tokio de Cristal esta por renacer, y debemos protegerlo para evitar cualquier ataque que se pueda dar. 

- Estas segura de eso 

- Lo siento en mi, siento fluir el cristal de plata dentro de mi, y este renacera en el momento en que Tokio de cristal resurga, es por esto que le pedi a Ami que investigara

-Es cierto, he ido a investigar a los puntos cardinales de Tokio y puedo ver la energia fluir de alli, pronto Tokio de Cristal estara en su esplendor

- Es por esto que deseo que se preparen para esta nueva etapa, debemos reclutar a todas las Scotus que hay en la tierra y entrenarlas, para defender Tokio de Cristal, sera un arduo trabajo el que tenemos por delante pero juntas lo lograremos -dijo Serena sonriendo 

- Si, estamos contigo -dijeron uno a uno 

-Serena, pase lo que pase, siempre estare a tu lado -dijo Darien tomandola de una mano 

En ese momento, mientras sostenia a su pequeña princesa en sus brazos se dio cuenta, que la vida siempre tendria pruebas y desafios, que en su momento le resultarian dificiles y hasta incongruentes, pero tambien todo llegaba al final perfecto, todo eso que habia vivido, vivia y viviria la harian mas fuerte cada dia, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que viniera, porque sabia que nunca mas estaria sola. 

FIN...

**Hola a todos! lamento muchisimo la tardanza para mi epilogo, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca...**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido, y leeran mi fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mil gracias por todos sus reviews, han sido de estimulo para mi. **

**Los quiero a todos... **

**Ires**


End file.
